


【授翻】Holding Back by ThornWild

by Derivat



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22613788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derivat/pseuds/Derivat
Summary: 无法死亡让一切都变得超乎寻常的无聊。说真的，永生就是个婊子。所以你必须让一切都有趣起来。要怎样才能度过这枯燥的日子而又不会疯掉？嗯，那就是变得更疯。Wade想成为一个超级英雄，但打击坏蛋还不够有趣。不过，追求蜘蛛侠可能会有所帮助。探索他的癖好也绝对会帮上忙的。当然啦，他从来没想过这两件事会产生什么结果。男孩儿啊，他大错特错了！
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spider-Man/Deadpool
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821014) by [ThornWild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornWild/pseuds/ThornWild). 



> 授翻，16年已经有姑娘问过授权，但没有看到过她的译文，在她的AO3上留言询问还没有回复我。  
> 所以向原作者要来了授权自己翻译  
> 有互攻

Wade蹲在房檐上，仔细观察着下方的街道。他想要尿尿。有那么一瞬间他考虑过要不要站起来就在房顶上尿出来，看能不能命中哪个路过的倒霉蛋。他饶有兴致地纠结着要不要把这个想法付诸实践。  
 _小蜘蛛不会喜欢的。_  
 ** **而且这也不是英雄会做的事。****  
“我他妈知道，闭嘴。”Wade大声说。他脑子里的声音无疑是对的。虽然尿在无辜路人头上绝对超好玩，但如果他想变成一个英雄，那就必须得学会控制自己，因为当英雄总是需要比当雇佣兵注意更多。他真的不该喝光那些激浪饮料的。  
最后他还是站了起来，毕竟蹲着憋尿反而像是在求自己尿出来一样。如果不能在屋顶上小解，也许他可以跑到他能坚持到的地方去。不过他忽然发现，自己好像有点喜欢这种感觉。  
 _不是吧，_ _我们现在开始喜欢这种事儿了？_  
“呃，也许？”Wade挠挠脖子，“以前没想过这个问题。”  
 ** **咱们**** ** **还做过更奇怪的呢，**** 他的脑子指出来， ** **为了找乐子**** ** **……**** ** **淦，**** ** **相较之下**** ** **这根本都不算个癖好。****  
 _喔，我们可以试试！看看我们能憋多久！_  
Wade考虑了一下：“自愈因子不会让我的膀胱受到实质性的伤害……这不会阻挠我。但我不允许自己在这儿尿尿，我是有底线的，这制服可难洗了。”  
 _你个蠢货，明明你每天不知道要弄多少血在上面。_  
有人降落在他旁边的时候，Wade还在跟脑子里的声音吵架。他立刻就注意到有人来了，但花了点时间才对此做出反应。等到蜘蛛侠清了清喉咙，他才转过头来。

“我没想要打断你精彩绝伦的独白——”  
“对白。”Wade纠正道，“或者说三边谈话？Di的意思是两个，但我们至少有三个人，有时候是六个，那就是多边谈话！”  
“随便吧。”Wade十分确定蜘蛛侠在面罩下面翻了个白眼。“我以为我们今晚是要去打击那个犯罪团伙的，我都等了你快一个小时了。”  
 ** **没错！这就是**** ** **咱们**** ** **今晚要做的！****  
“该死！我的错，小蜘蛛，我刚走神了。”  
 _因为想尿尿。_  
“因为想——闭嘴。因为我想着你呢，美人儿！”Wade浮夸地鞠了个躬。  
蜘蛛侠抱起胳膊，一副完全不感兴趣的样子：“啊哈。所以，你来吗？”  
“随时为你待命，宝贝儿！”  
蜘蛛侠没有理会Wade的双关。他转过身，轻手轻脚地穿过屋顶。Wade紧随其后。一个念头在他们到达建筑的另一头时闪过他的脑海。  
“嘿小蜘蛛，”他忽然开口，“你喜欢‘水上运动’吗？”  
蜘蛛侠顿了一下，稍微转过头来。Wade不太自在，因为他根本看不到蜘蛛侠的表情。  
“你是说，”蜘蛛侠慢吞吞地说，“冲浪之类的？”  
 ** **天啦噜，他可真是个大宝贝！看看，这就是**** ** **咱们**** ** **可爱纯真的蜘蛛男孩！****  
 _太可爱了，太他妈可爱了。我要吐了。精神上的，你懂。_  
Wade轰走了小白和小黄，同样地，精神上的。不是说他们不对，而是他们说得实在太他妈对了。  
“没错，就是那些，我就是这个意思。我们现在要去打击罪犯了吗？”说着他从房顶上跳了下去，完全忘了自己正身处六楼；而且不管有没有自愈因子，这样摔在水泥地上超级，超级疼。  
事实证明，憋着尿打架真的很难受，但同时也是一种刺激。尤其是当蜘蛛侠非常性感地跳来跳去，毫无保留地展示着自己的翘屁股的时候。犯罪团伙进行了殊死反击，但是在夜晚，他们俩所向披靡。  
Wade试着不去杀人，他真的很努力了。但事实是，刀就是用来砍人的，他的肉搏技术又没有蜘蛛侠的好，而且刚好有个坏蛋趁蜘蛛侠和另外三个人缠斗的时候举起枪瞄准了蜘蛛侠的后背，Wade根本来不及考虑就把那个坏蛋捅了个对穿。不过他对此也没什么罪恶感。  
战斗结束的时候，他真的要憋不住了，每次移动都是在折磨他的膀胱，几乎要击溃他的自制力。  
蜘蛛侠把被打昏了的罪犯们捆在一起。他低头看见那个死掉的家伙，发出了一声相当不赞同的声音。  
“干啥？”Wade戒备地说，“他要朝你开枪来着！我救了你的命，baby boy。”他顿了顿，又说：“我可以得到一个吻作为奖励吗？”  
“想都不要想。”蜘蛛侠轻蔑地拒绝，“你就非得下杀手吗？”  
Wade生气地挥起手：“每个人都在指责我！我不知道你喜欢哪种子弹，甜心，但我杀死的那个人动作真的非常、非常快。所以，没错，我只是下意识做出了反应。不用客气。”  
 _他看起来不怎么高兴是不是？_  
 ** **你以为他会对**** ** **咱们**** ** **救了他的命更感激些？****  
蜘蛛侠叹了口气，手臂放下垂到身侧：“对不起。谢谢你，死侍。”  
Wade眨眨眼，不确定自己是不是真的听到了他以为自己听到了的：“我幻听了？”  
 _他刚刚道歉了？_  
 ** **他刚刚对**** ** **咱们**** ** **说谢谢了？****  
“你最好离开这里。”蜘蛛侠继续说，“警察马上就会来逮捕他们了。”  
Wade歪歪头：“你不走吗？”  
“必须有人跟他们解释这个。”蜘蛛侠小心翼翼地用脚尖踢了踢那个死掉的家伙。  
“我能处理掉尸体。”Wade毫不犹豫地说。  
“不用了。”隔了一会儿，蜘蛛侠又问，“你到底走不走？”  
Wade交叠起双腿。他的膀胱都快要爆炸了。两人之间的对话有效地分散了他的注意力，但此刻他已经完全无法无视它了。“要走。”他缓缓开口，艰难地吞咽了一下，“我只是……有点动不了了。”  
 ** **想想潺潺的溪流！或者瀑布！要不就海浪。****  
 _或者，你懂的，就想想尿尿。_  
“伙计们，这毫无帮助！”Wade低声咆哮。  
蜘蛛侠又抱起了双臂。“为什么？”他怀疑地问，“你受伤了？”  
Wade自嘲地笑笑：“没，我很好。只是……很需要小便。”  
蜘蛛侠重重地叹口气，手抚上额头：“你到底多大了，五岁？”  
“好吧好吧。”Wade开始拖着步子艰难而缓慢地走向仓库门。没走几步，他就痛苦地呜咽一声，捂住了自己的裆部。  
 _干得漂亮，就让蜘蛛侠知道你连自己的膀胱都管不住。_  
“闭嘴！”Wade嘶哑地说。  
“我什么都没说。”蜘蛛侠道。他又叹了口气，走到Wade身旁看着后者。警笛的声音传进了Wade的耳朵里，这说明蜘蛛侠肯定早就听到了。“行吧，那你躲到那些板条箱后面去。”蜘蛛侠指了指仓库后面。  
Wade转过身又蹒跚着朝反方向走去。他刚走到箱子那儿，警车刺耳的刹车声就从外面传了过来。他用自己现在能达到的最快的速度蹲了下来。  
 ** **错误的选择，兄弟。****  
“狗娘养——啊啊啊啊啊啊——”Wade因为膀胱毫无预警的松懈发出一串嘘声。他从来没觉得撒尿是一件这么舒爽的事。尿液渗进了他的制服。他背靠着墙坐下来，努力不呻吟出声。现在试图停下来是毫无意义的。他为自己辩解着。  
 _还以为_ _我们_ _不会弄湿制服来着。_  
 ** **本来不会，但不管怎么说**** ** **咱们**** ** **还是弄湿了。这衣服会超难洗的。****  
“我不在乎。”Wade低声说着，安详地闭上眼。  
 _很高兴得知怪癖清单上又多了个新成员。_  
隔着箱子，他听到有人在说话。蜘蛛侠正在跟警察交谈，但Wade没法专心听他说了什么。一分钟后，排泄仍没停止。液体顺着他的制服流了出来，在他身下聚成了一个小水洼。  
等到水流终于停下来的时候，Wade环顾了一下四周，忽然有些好奇箱子里装了些什么。警察说话的声音很大，于是他小心地拔出一把太刀然后用它打开了最近的那个箱子。  
圣诞节提前光临啦！箱子里全是武器。可爱的、闪闪发光的手枪，还有又大又沉的突击步枪。Wade挑了一把手枪，拿在手里掂了掂感受重量。手感很棒。一个新的兴奋点：和蜘蛛侠一起打击罪犯，再加上一把全新的配枪？这日子简直不能更美妙了。  
Wade又打开了一个箱子，里面意料之内地有弹药夹。他给枪装上弹药，把枪插进湿透了的裤子后腰处。然后他放弃了隐藏，站起来大喊：“嘿小蜘蛛！还有警察们！这些家伙不仅贩卖人口，还走私枪械！你们可能想过来看看，不过小心点，我刚在地上撒了尿。”  
所有人都盯着他，接着五把枪齐刷刷对准了他。Wade举起双手：“喔，别这样！帮帮我，小蜘蛛？”  
蜘蛛侠一巴掌拍上自己的前额，崩溃地摇头。  
 _现在可能是个离开这里的好机会。_  
箱子上面正好有个窗户。“好吧，我马上就走。”所有枪都响了起来。他飞快地跳上一个箱子，又跃上另一个，然后牢牢抓住窗户把自己甩了出去。一颗子弹击中了他的肩膀，但伤口会痊愈的。死侍消失在了茫茫夜色中，只留下那摊排泄物在地上。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这篇算是过渡章，但里面介绍了Wade将要开发出的下一个癖好，各位大概要注意了。本章还有一些蜘蛛侠视角的描述。阅读愉快！  
> 本章稍微借用了（不涉及剧透）2014年死侍年刊的内容。但如果这本你都没读过，你算哪门子的Spideypool cp粉？去找出来至少看上一遍！真的究极可爱！  
> *死侍2014年刊，就是DP偷穿小蜘蛛制服那刊（奇怪的是他居然穿进去了

Wade望着他在纽约的公寓的窗外。在这儿找个住的地方是必须的，因为他现在经常和蜘蛛侠合作，同时努力学习成为一个超级英雄。他考虑过要不要在豪华酒店里好好放纵一下，倒不是说他藏在海外账户的钱不够挥霍，但到头来他从没能从中体会到家的感觉。于是他在布朗克斯区给自己找了个贫民区的房子，还是光秃秃的砖墙、潮湿阴暗的环境和腐烂的气息更符合他的风格。  
街道上，有个老醉汉刚尿了自己一身。与Wade喜欢的那种能勾起人情欲的方式完全相反，散发着一股令人晕眩的恶臭和恶心感。一只伤痕累累的流浪猫在他脚边兴致缺缺地嗅来嗅去。  
这是晚上最安静美好的时刻，在大多数孩子宵禁之后，又在硬核犯罪发生之前。  
“我们接下来该做些什么，脑子？”Wade对着空气发问。  
 _我们每天都做的事。_  
 ** **搞事（mayhem）！****  
 _不，我们协助蜘蛛侠——_  
 ** **搞事！****  
 _好吧，搞事。_  
“那我们去搞事。”  
Wade转过身来。是时候穿上制服出发啦！诚然，经过那晚的事，Wade承认制造混乱并不是获取蜘蛛侠认同的最好方式，但生活中怎么能不来点儿冒险呢？他体内的好斗因子已经在蠢蠢欲动了。  
“你个笨蛋！”Peter一拳砸在死侍旁边。他正纠结着要不要揍上对方的鼻子，因为事情进展得实在不太顺利。“你知道你差点毁了整件事吗？”  
“喂！就不能认可我一次吗？”死侍嚷嚷起来，“我没有杀人！呃，除了那个家伙，但他当时要从背后开枪打你了。那些警察朝我开枪，我可是一点都没还手的！”  
Peter难以置信地摇头：“你想要因为‘没开枪打警察’得到认可？你疯了吗？”  
“既然你问了，没错，我就是想！”死侍呛回去。  
两个人都沉默了。死侍开始来回踱步，而Peter感到一阵愤怒，以及混合着愧疚的同情。他知道死侍并不完全是疯的，某种程度上他还是愿意把自己的后背交给对方。  
死侍正低声自言自语：“我他妈就知道！但我怎么——闭嘴——这真的重要吗……”  
Peter重重地叹了口气。“听着，Wade。”被叫了本名的死侍停了下来，转过头盯着Peter。“我只是想让你知道你搞砸了，好吗？”  
“好的！没问题！我很抱歉我在警察面前暴露了，布拉布拉布拉。但是我不后悔杀了那个罪犯，因为他要开枪射你来着，我不会让任何人杀了你的。”  
如果不是Peter现在太生气了的话，他会有一丢丢感动的。但事实上他觉得很不舒服，这不是第一次死侍表现出对他的保护欲了。“随便了。”他叹气，“只是……试着别再这么做了好吗？”  
“我一直在努力。”死侍向前一步，“所以，我们又是超凡好朋友了吗？”  
Peter不知道该怎么回答。他不会把死侍称作自己的朋友，但雇佣兵充满希冀的声音让Peter联想到一只超大号的狗狗，然后他说：“……当然。”  
他没想到死侍会拥抱他，但事情就这么发生了，他只好尴尬地伸手拍了拍对方的后背。死侍把他抱得更紧了。  
“言归于好（kiss and make up）？”死侍在Peter耳边低声说。令Peter大吃一惊的是，他自己对此好像不是那么排斥。  
“不。”他轻声说。  
“哦哦哦，别这样嘛！”死侍抱得越来越紧。  
“我说了不行！”Peter毫无预兆地爆发了，他还没意识到自己在做什么，他的拳头就已经伸了出去，击中了死侍的下巴，把对方打了个四脚朝天。  
“哇，好拳！”死侍坐了起来，喘着气说，“再来一次？”  
意识到这一拳正中死侍下怀，Peter感觉自己的脸瞬间热了起来，然后再次感谢起自己的面罩。他试图保持高冷：“起来，我们有活儿了。”  
“我喜欢你发号施令的样子，baby boy。”死侍心满意足地站起来，“接下来的计划是什么？蜘蛛感应响了吗？”  
Peter翻了个白眼：“蜘蛛感应不是这么用的。这儿可是纽约，我们随便朝一个方向走，迟早会碰到需要救助的人的。”  
死侍把一只手放上了他的肩膀，Peter选择尽量不去理会它。  
“那还等什么？我们要去打击犯罪啦！”死侍兴高采烈地高呼。  
 ** **但这不是搞事！****  
“什么意思，这可是场棒呆了的战斗！”死侍一边用刀面敲那个抢劫犯的脑袋一边问。男人像个破布口袋一样倒在地上。他的同伙朝反方向逃去，小刀被打掉在地。垃圾外行。  
 _犯罪团伙要有趣得多。_ 他的脑子指出。蜘蛛侠正在追击另一个抢劫犯。  
“没错，但我们收获了小蜘蛛的屁屁！”  
“如果你不向别人谈论我的身体情况，”蜘蛛侠朝逃跑的家伙发射蛛丝绊倒了对方，“不管那个人是谁，我会很感谢的。”  
 _注意事项：不要在小蜘蛛能听到的时候谈论他的屁股。_  
“那还有什么意思？”Wade笑嘻嘻地说，“你一个人绑好这些坏蛋没问题吧？我得去上个厕所。”  
蜘蛛侠不予置评地哼了一声，朝另一个抢劫犯发射了一团蛛丝，堵上了他喋喋不休着“别杀我”、“我是初犯”之类的话的嘴。  
 _好像我们会在他身上浪费哪怕一颗子弹似的。_  
 ** **但是说实话，我有点嫉妒了，小蜘蛛都没有朝**** ** **咱们**** ** **射过这些白色的东西呢。****  
Wade一边冲着旁边的垃圾桶撒尿一边咯咯笑了起来。他又憋了很久，黄色的液体倾泻不止，但没上次好玩儿了，反而让他觉得有些烦躁。如果蜘蛛侠没有忙着绑那两个罪犯，他可能会因为Wade乱丢垃圾或者干了别的什么而生气的。  
 _随地小便？_  
 ** **公共场合遛鸟败坏风化？****  
“随便啦，就跟在海里撒尿一样，没人会注意到的。”他把自己的小兄弟塞回裤子，转身去找那两个被网起来挂在灯柱上的罪犯，“下面该去哪儿了，宝贝儿小蜘蛛？”  
蜘蛛侠挠了挠后颈，看看已经蒙蒙亮的天空：“今晚就到此为止吧，我明天还要早起。”  
“你有什么事吗？”Wade走近了几步，歪着头问道。  
“不重要。”小蜘蛛摇头，“虽然不想这么说，但Wade你今晚干得不错。”  
Wade眨眨眼。他感觉有一股暖流从心口奔涌而出，沿着他的胸腔和腹部流淌进四肢百骸，那是种与癌症或者重伤毫无干系的热意。  
 ** **他表扬了**** ** **咱**** ** **们！他是不是表扬了**** ** **咱**** ** **们？他表扬**** ** **了咱**** ** **们！**** ** **咱们**** ** **干得真棒！****  
“我……没什么大不了的。”  
 _才不是呢，这超重要的。像个男人一样接受赞美，Wilson！_  
“闭嘴吧！”Wade嘟囔。然后他清了清喉咙：“我是说，谢谢。嘿，我们该来点儿玉米饼，或者别的什么，但一定得是吃的！”  
蜘蛛侠动了动。Wade再次无比希望自己能看到蜘蛛侠的脸，这样他就能知道对方到底在想什么了。  
 _在漫画里，面具是可以表现表情的。_  
 ** **但这不是漫画。****  
 _伙计，我不知道这是个啥。_  
“我不知道，死侍，也许下次吧，我有点累了。”  
Wade试图让自己听起来没那么沮丧：“好吧，下次。”他心不在焉地检查了一下武器，确保它们都在自己应该在的位置，然后用略微夸张的欢快语调说：“我想我们很快就会见面的，我的超凡伙伴！”然后跑出了小巷。  
隔了一小会儿，蜘蛛侠的声音传来：“再见（See ya）。”  
凌晨回家的路上（他曾经确定死侍也这么干过但没有跟上去，因为他仍然不信任他的秘密身份），Peter茫然地想着，也许将来有一天自己和Wade Wilson不会再有矛盾。他同意了帮助对方，同意让对方加入夜巡，但他怎么样都想不通自己一开始为什么会答应对方。Wade接二连三的调情让人非常不自在，他还要时刻告诫对方不要杀人。死侍根本就不是当超级英雄的那块料儿。  
死侍是危险的。Peter知道这一点。他是个不稳定因子，还是个累赘。超级英雄们不跟他合作是有原因的（这些理由都是有理有据令人信服的）。他看起来很诚恳认真，似乎真的想成为一个英雄，尽管是出于非正义的理由（在这一点上，Peter不确定那些理由是否是错误的，毕竟，你都已经做了好事，基于什么原因做的真的还重要吗？），而Peter无法对此置之不理。  
更不用说他去年帮Peter打败了变色龙*。当时死侍是Peter唯一能相信的人，这事儿能有多糟？唯一一个能帮……  
他甩开这个念头，在建筑丛中穿梭。这样的安排是有效的，这是唯一重要的事。Wade今晚甚至没有伤害到任何人，虽然他不值得因此受到表扬，但Peter仍然称赞了他。他做得很好，他在学习。说到底，Peter要求的不就是这些吗？  
  
*变色龙（Chameleon）就是14年刊里的反派，本文是15年开始连载的。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wade觉得特别无聊，于是他决定在纽约闲晃上一天。  
> （本章没有小蜘蛛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章包含一次（可悲的）自杀（未遂）。

****蜘蛛侠不喜欢咱们。****  
 _他不想吃玉米卷。_  
 ** **没错。谁会不喜欢玉米卷呢？他就是讨厌**** ** **咱们**** ** **，跟其他人一样。****  
“看在上帝的份儿上，”Wade抱怨道，“你们能不能别再说这些讨人厌的屁话了？那些都不重要，我本来也没指望他会喜欢我。”  
Wade屁股底下那个沙发是他从垃圾场里淘到的，也是他的公寓里为数不多的家具之一，上面布满了来历不明的污渍，散发着空气清新剂也不能掩盖的臭气，但是足够舒服。不过当他的大脑拒绝让他独处的时候，这些也都变得不那么重要了。  
 _面对现实吧，Wilson。不论我们有多渴望成为超级英雄，都没有人会认同我们的。_  
Wade恼火地叹了口气：“我说，难道我必须打爆自己的脑袋才能获得片刻安宁吗？”  
 ** **也许吧。****  
“好的吧！”Wade猛地站起身大步走向自己的武器柜，就挨着他（偶尔）会在上面睡觉的床垫。他掏出那把从那伙犯罪分子的仓库里的板条箱里顺来的、闪闪发亮的手枪，拉开保险栓，枪口对准自己的下巴。  
 _我们_ _真_ _要这么干？_  
“为了在脑子恢复期间得到一个半小时的安静？值了。”他扣下了扳机。  
Wade恢复意识以后的第一个念头是，打扫溅上天花板的那些红红白白的东西真是件操蛋的麻烦事儿。第二个是，他的下颌那里因为骨头正在长合带来的疼痛感觉起来还有点爽。第三个是他注意到外面天亮了，这意味着他失去意识大概有两个小时，回报是他睡了个好觉。他从自己倒下去的地方爬起来，莫名觉得浑身充满了活力。  
Wade摸了摸后脑勺，感觉还有点黏糊糊的，但已经愈合了。他呻吟着站起来伸了个懒腰，接着朝浴室走去。他久久地盯着脏兮兮的镜子，直到终于看清楚自己的脖子和下巴上都沾满了干涸的血迹，然后洗了个澡。  
脱衣服的时候，他仔细听了听自己的脑子。很安静。Wade打开水池上方的柜子，里面比他的脸还干净。但他还是从里面的架子上找到了一把生了锈的剃须刀。  
“如果你没有受到伤害那还算是自残吗？”他在脑子里大声问，一边拿出那把剃须刀。没有回应。“所以我的脑子现在是不理我了吗？”他用刀在胸口上划出一条又长又深的切口，然后看着它恢复如初，他的皮肤还是像原来那样坑坑洼洼。这似乎是个悖论，他的自愈因子能让所有新伤口都完美愈合，却不能让他的皮肤变得正常。  
Wade打开水。水温在烫得要死和冻得要死之间反反复复。破房子里的破管道。他清洗着身上的血迹和污垢，直到浴缸底的水都变成了浑浊的铁锈色。  
在没人打扰的前提下，Wade开始神游天外，最后停在唯一合理的地方：蜘蛛侠。Wade见过对方暴露出来的下半张脸，所以他知道蜘蛛侠有着白皙的皮肤和粉嫩的、看起来十分柔软的嘴唇。去年他们互换制服的时候，他的指尖还触摸到了蜘蛛侠光滑的皮肤。这就已经足够了，他握住自己的下体。  
下面早就起反应了，所以当他想象着小蜘蛛樱色的双唇在他身上游走，没多久他就喘息着射了。  
 ** **真他妈的爽，吸我的老二吧臭婊子！****  
“这种好事怎么可能是真的呢。”Wade喃喃着，让水流冲走了粘在手上的精液，“不准这么说蜘蛛侠，懂了吗？他才不是任何人的婊子。”  
 _但看看他那漂亮的小屁股（Dat ass）。_  
 ** **漂亮的小屁股！****  
“漂亮的屁股。”Wade若有所思地赞同道。  
他关掉水走出浴缸。要是他继续在公寓里待下去，他肯定还要再打爆自己的脑袋，先前做的一切都会变成无用功。于是他穿上便服——牛仔裤和印着美国队长的连帽衫，好在没有面罩的时候尽可能挡住自己的脸——然后走进了纽约明快的秋日清晨。去吃早餐绝对是最佳选择，而煎饼即是正义。  
 _使用暴力能让我们兴奋起来，酣畅淋漓的战斗带来的肾上腺素也能让我们兴奋起来，这都不新鲜了。但是疼痛？_  
 ** **伙计，疼痛很糟糕！****  
“喂，别想让我解释这个。”Wade一边在曼哈顿的街道上闲逛一边自言自语，“我不是心理医生。”一些路人好奇地打量着他（也许是游客，因为地道纽约人根本就不会关心旁人）。在如今这个蓝牙普及的时代，你可能会认为人们已经习惯了别人看上去是在自言自语的行为，但事实并非如此。  
 _也许只是想感受一下，需要一种能改变刀枪不入带来的麻木感的方法？_  
 ** **傻逼**** ** **，我们没有刀枪不入，只是愈合得很快而已。****  
Wade在一个报摊前停下。号角日报的封面上的大标题批评着蒙面义警给纽约带来了恶劣影响，而下面是一张角度超赞的蜘蛛侠照片。  
 _但给自己制造疼痛是远远不够的，是不？合乎逻辑的下一步：让别人带给我们疼痛。所以昨晚让蜘蛛侠给了我们一拳。_  
  
他拿起报纸扫了两眼：“一场豪赌。要么我会得到一个吻，这样再好不过；要么他会揍我，那也棒得不得了。”Wade叹着气把报纸放回去，继续漫无目的地瞎晃：“兄弟们，我想和他谈谈……如果你们懂我什么意思的话。”  
 ** **喔，下次见到他的时候**** ** **咱们**** ** **就该这么做！****  
 _但我们得自然一点。如果我们先把他惹毛了，他肯定不会手下留情。_  
“他一直在手下留情。他可是个英雄，还记得不？”  
他又在一个热狗摊前面停下了。他才吃了早餐没多久，但话说回来，想吃热狗不需要理由。他大口咀嚼着热狗愉快地再次启程。没什么能比肉更能令他高兴的了。  
 ** **等等，如果**** ** **咱们**** ** **喜欢上了疼痛**** ** **……**** ** **那是不是意味着如果我们在战斗之后兴奋起来了，其实都是疼痛的作用？****  
 _不论我们有没有受伤，战斗都能使我们兴奋。_  
 ** **那倒不假。****  
Wade无视了小白和小黄，转而把注意力都放到了享受廉价芥末酱上。芥末酱是他的最爱。如果他加得够多，他的鼻子还能感觉到一阵刺痛。  
他上了地铁。倒不是因为他有个确切的目的地，只是顺其自然。日子太无聊了，一般来说他会看电视打发时间，但他的新住处里没有电视。  
“也许我该买台电视了。”  
 ** **买一台电视？你是说，要花钱？为什么？****  
 _因为英雄不会偷东西_ _，_ _没错，_ _英雄会付钱。_  
 ** **感觉像在浪费钱**** ** **……****  
Wade的思绪被车厢后面传来的扭打声打断了。三个高大魁梧的男孩儿围着一个瘦小一些的男孩儿。其中一个把那孩子推倒在座位上，另一个人同时把指关节捏得劈啪作响以示威胁。从外貌看来，他们应该都是高中生。逃学出来的，毫无疑问。  
Wade站起来慢悠悠地走过去，一边听他们的对话。  
“要么拿钱要么我们打到你拿钱，弱鸡。”离得最近的那个咆哮着说。  
“但、但是，”小个子男孩儿结结巴巴地说，“我还没拿到钱！你，你上周把钱都拿走了。得等到——”  
“闭嘴！”刚才推他的那个少年往他腹部揍了一拳。受害者痛呼一声，疼得闭上了眼，几滴眼泪顺着脸颊滑落下来。他费劲地伸出一只棕色的小手反击他们。  
“喔唷，爱哭鬼！”第三个施暴者讥讽他。  
“嘿！”Wade大喊一声，一只手按到最近的那个小恶霸肩上，“只是个小建议，但我真心觉得你们该离这孩子远点儿。”  
“哦，是吗？”块头最大的那个活动了下肩膀，“谁敢管我们？”  
“我！”Wade微笑。  
“你，还有谁？”另一个问。  
Wade放下兜帽。两个男孩儿被他露出来的布满疤痕的光头吓得直往后躲，但块头最大的那个仍站在原地。  
“狗娘养的！”他大吼，“你是被火车撞了还是怎么？”  
“哦，”Wade毫不在意，“你想知道我怎么变成这样的？让我来告诉你吧！”  
他把手伸到牛仔裤后腰摸出那把手枪，眼都不眨地拉开保险，把枪口对准了对方的额头。  
变故来得太突然，男孩儿的虚张声势瞬间消失得无影无踪。他恐惧地睁大了蓝色的眼睛，开始颤抖：“不！请别开枪，我不想死！”  
“道歉。”Wade冷静地说。  
“好好好！我很抱歉，我很抱歉！请不要杀我！”男孩啜泣着，眼泪不住地流。根据空气中的气味判断，他已经吓得失禁了。  
地铁缓缓进站。Wade放下枪：“快滚！”小坏蛋们像被从洞穴里惊飞的蝙蝠一样窜出了车厢，Wade平静地关上保险，把手枪放回了临时枪套。门关上了，车子开始继续前行。Wade低头看向地上的男孩儿。  
男孩儿抬头用大大的巧克力色的眼睛望着他。他看起来吓坏了。  
“别担心，我不会朝他开枪的。”Wade戴上了兜帽，将自己的脸重新藏入了阴影中，“我不杀小孩儿，就算他们该杀，我也不会那么做。”  
他转过身走回自己的座位。不过从目睹了这一幕的几个乘客的表情来看，他大概应该在有人报警之前尽快下车。  
“嗨，先生”一个颤抖的声音从背后响起。  
Wade停下脚步，转过头看着那个孩子，对方正从地上爬起来，一边掸着自己身上的灰尘。  
“谢、谢谢。”他结结巴巴地道谢，脸上泛起一片红晕。  
Wade没想到他会道谢，花了点儿时间才找回自己的声音：“不客气，孩子。你，呃，你好好待在学校，好吗？”  
列车在下一站停了，Wade飞快地下了车，消失在了熙熙攘攘的乘客中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我对枪支的一无所知越来越显露无遗了，而且在纽瓦克机场的时候是我离纽约最近的时候。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...非常感谢给我留言和点赞的各位！知道有那么多人喜欢我的作品对我来说真的非常重要。我也很喜欢你们的评论，它们都超棒！我喜欢听听你们的看法，所以请继续给我留言！你们都是最棒的！

蜘蛛侠正在看手机：“有目击者报告称，今日中午在中央公园北站，一名身着美国队长运动衫、身上有严重伤痕的男子在地铁内持枪恐吓了三名青少年。‘他们当时正在欺负另一个孩子。’一名目击者称，‘所以我并不同情他们。而且也没有人中枪。’据悉，这名不明身份的男子在吓走三名青少年后也离开了。‘他长得真的很吓人’，一位博主写道，‘他根本用不上那把枪，他的脸都能把那群孩子吓尿了。’纽约警察局发言人拒绝就警局是否在调查此事发表评论。”他抬头看向Wade：“你不会刚好清楚这事儿吧？”  
他们正站在屋顶上，毕竟除了这儿还有什么地方能让蜘蛛侠和一个全副武装的雇佣兵不引人注目地碰头呢？现在才刚过半夜呢。Wade在蜘蛛侠的凝视下有些手足无措。  
 _长得吓人？至少他们还挺诚实的。_  
 ** **有人站在**** ** **咱们**** ** **这边，别对那些霸凌者感到抱歉，**** ** **咱们**** ** **做得很好！****  
 _你确定？蜘蛛侠看起来可不怎么高兴。_  
“闭嘴！”Wade低声喝止小黄小白的议论。  
“你说什么？”蜘蛛侠听上去并不真的在意。  
Wade心不在焉地隔着制服挠了挠脖子：“没什么。呃，用枪吓小孩儿，干得不错，哈？”  
蜘蛛侠抱起双臂，髋部扭向一边。他看起来特别严肃，还特别性感。“死侍，”他用一种家长在教训做错事的孩子时会用的语调缓缓开口。  
 _别说话！别暴露自己！蜘蛛侠会发火的！_  
“他们在欺负一个小家伙，勒索他的钱！”Wade控诉。  
 ** **傻缺。****  
 _我不认识他。_  
蜘蛛侠叹气：“那也不能用枪指着他们。”  
“我没打算开枪！”Wade申辩道，“我只是想吓吓那些小混蛋。他们都是坏蛋，今天是勒索别人的午饭钱，明天就可能去抢银行了！但是我不杀小孩儿。赌上童子军的荣耀！我永远不会扣下扳机的，你得相信我小蜘蛛！”  
蜘蛛侠放下手臂，放松了站姿：“你知道的，神盾局和其他那些人会像我刚才那样把两者关联起来，他们才不相信你不会开枪。在他们看来，你就是个冷酷无情的杀手。”  
 ** **他们挺在理的，**** ** **咱们**** ** **就是冷酷无情的杀手。****  
“这也就是为什么，”蜘蛛侠继续说，“你不能那么做。人们喜欢英雄，我们必须做到无可指摘，尤其是那些背后没有价值数十亿的公司或者政府在背后支持的英雄们。”  
Wade的双肩微微垮了下来：“你……你生气了吗？”声音小得他自己都吓了一跳。  
 _日了狗了，你要是有尾巴肯定都夹起来了。爷们儿点！_  
蜘蛛侠又叹了口气：“我本该生气的。”他喃喃着，听上去更像是在跟他自己说话。“但说实话，我能理解你的做法。虽然我不会那么做，但我也不可能对欺凌事件袖手旁观。所以……我不生气。”  
“真的？”Wade充满希冀地问。  
 _现在那根不存在的尾巴又摇起来了。你简直就像只超大号的_ _狗崽子_ _，控制住你自己Wilson！_  
 ** **为什么**** ** **咱们**** ** **有时候说话会用第一人称复数，有时候用第二人称单数呢？因为**** ** **咱们**** ** **不会用第一人称单数。****  
Wade微微甩头，努力把注意力从脑子里的声音放到蜘蛛侠身上。  
“真的。但如果我们还要继续夜巡事业，你必须向我保证这种事不会再发生了，你能做到吗？”  
Wade疯狂点头，傻笑道：“没问题！当然！绝对能！不在光天化日下拿枪恐吓手无寸铁的非犯罪分子，我能做到的。”  
蜘蛛侠简单地颔首示意：“有情况，离我们大概三个街区。”他走到屋顶边缘，朝旁边的建筑发射了一束蛛丝，准备起跳。  
“不载我一程吗？”Wade眼巴巴地看着他，但他拒绝了。  
“我先去看看情况。向东直行，我等你。”说完他就飞走了。  
Wade二话不说立马朝着三点钟方向开始飞奔，一边跑一边检查自己的武器。  
 ** **蜘蛛侠没生**** ** **咱们**** ** **的气诶！这难道不是你听过的最好的消息吗？****  
“确实棒呆了。”Wade表示赞同，“也许他还是喜欢我们的？”  
他拐了个弯，蜘蛛侠正好落在他面前。  
“持械抢劫。”蜘蛛侠说。  
“你也好啊，小甜派。”Wade冲对方打了个招呼。  
蜘蛛侠当没听见一样继续说：“三个家伙持枪劫持了一家二十四小时便利店。连收银员在内一共有六个普通市民在里面。一个坏蛋用枪指着顾客让他们背对墙站着。另外两个在收银台旁边。有根通风管道通到一个巷子里，我会从管道里爬进去制服那个控制人质的劫匪，你走前门分散另两个的注意力。要优先保证收银员的安全，懂了吗？还有，不准杀人！”  
“你现在可真辣。”Wade抛了个媚眼，“好的，进去，转移坏蛋们的视线，保护收银员，还有不杀人。我记全了吗？”  
蜘蛛侠点点头。  
“我喜欢当你的罗宾，小蜘蛛！”  
“我的啥？”  
 _伙计，走错片场了。_  
“没什么。”  
蜘蛛侠小幅度摇了摇头，抛开疑惑：“我进去十秒钟以后你就进去，懂了？”  
“好哒。”  
蜘蛛侠攀上墙壁然后消失了。Wade尽职尽责地数到十，然后闲庭信步一般走到商店门口。他打开门的时候门铃响了起来。要辨认出坏蛋们是很容易的。他们都拿着枪，戴着滑雪面罩。两个站在收银台旁，一个二十出头的年轻人正一边被枪指着一边往包里塞钱。Wade只能看到第三个人的背，对方面对着顾客们。人质有四男一女，背对着墙站成一排。  
“喂！”收银台旁边的一个劫匪用尖锐的嗓音喊道，“你他妈谁啊？”  
“只是个顾客而已。”Wade头也不抬，状似无辜地回答。他假装浏览着货架上的杂志，杂志封面印了一个身上涂着油、皮肤被晒得黝黑、肌肉丰满并且穿得很少的男人。“兄弟们，在我小的时候，杂志上只会刊登女人的照片。”他啧啧感叹，“这世道怎么了？上一秒你还会觉得可以一直当一个性别歧视的变态，可转眼间那些长了逼的人就要求平权。这究竟是怎么回事啊？”  
他听到有动静，抬头发现一个坏蛋正把枪口对准了他。那是把半自动手枪，弹匣能装10发直径9mm的子弹，指着收银员的那把也是*。也就是说待会儿他身上可能会有二十个弹孔。  
“嘿！”Wade情绪高昂地大喊，一边把杂志放回架子上，然后举起双手做出安抚的姿态，“这是对待潜在顾客该有的态度吗？看来我得跟经理好好谈谈了！”  
他瞥见一团红蓝色从天花板上跳下来，于是大步冲向了收银台。随着坏蛋朝Wade开枪，一声巨响在商店里回荡。子弹击中了Wade裹着红黑色制服的胸口。他感觉子弹击穿了他的肺，还打断了一根肋骨。  
 ** **王八蛋！****  
 _我们又得补制服了。_  
“哎哟！”Wade边咳边抱怨，“妈的，老兄你至于吗？”他用戴着手套的手碰了碰胸口，手套立马就被血浸湿了。  
“他妈的怎么回事？”男人又给了他两枪，都正中目标。一枪打在了Wade肩上，一枪击中了腹部。那简直疼得要命，但现在这都不重要。Wade余光注意到蜘蛛侠放倒了第三个人。好极了，接下来有好戏看了。  
Wade掏出自己的枪瞄准了还在威胁收银员的那个劫匪。正如Wade希望的那样，那人傻乎乎地把枪从人质身上挪开转而对准了Wade。收银员慌忙弯腰躲到柜台下面。聪明的孩子，可能他已经不是第一次碰到抢劫了。Wade咧嘴笑起来，瞄准那家伙的腿扣下了扳机。对方疼得大叫，也松开了自己的武器。  
“不是吧，一发子弹就把你解决了？孬种。”Wade摇摇头表示不屑。  
旁边那人大声咒骂起来，对着Wade射出了所有的子弹。Wade因为肌肉的痉挛失去了对枪的控制。不过没关系，蜘蛛侠会来救他的。  
蜘蛛侠悄无声息地落到那人身后，拍了下他的肩膀然后清了清喉咙。那人转过身来，把空枪对准了我们的超级英雄——好像这能起什么作用似的。  
“你要知道，你真的不该开枪打我的朋友的。”蜘蛛侠严肃地说，然后一个后空翻对准坏蛋的腹部狠狠踢了一脚，把对方踢得仰面朝天。  
蜘蛛侠用网把两个罪犯和他们倒下的同伙捆在一起的时候，Wade脑子里的声音正在反反复复齐声高呼： ** **他说我们是他的朋友！他说我们是他的朋友！他说我们是他的朋友！****  
他捡起自己落在地上的枪插回枪套，每动一下都疼得一缩。他的枪伤已经开始愈合了，但依然疼得要死。他站在门边看着蜘蛛侠检查市民们的安危，直到后者走了过来。  
“每个人都没事，”蜘蛛侠告诉他，“没有受伤或者别的什么，唯一被击中的就只有你了。”  
Wade笑起来：“那太好了！”他咳嗽起来，嘴里都是浓浓的铁锈味。  
“你还好吧？”如果Wade不是那么有自知之明的话，他几乎要认为蜘蛛侠的语气是在表达关心。  
Wade不在意地摆摆手：“非常好，没毛病！伤口很快就会痊愈的。”  
蜘蛛侠点点头：“我们得走了，警察马上就会来。”  
他们离开了商店，身后传来阵阵欢呼声和掌声。蜘蛛侠在人行道上驻足，打量了一下四周，似乎在评估周围的环境。  
“我们最好快点儿跑。”顿了顿，他开口道。接着，他毫无预兆地抱起Wade跑进了一个消防电梯，然后朝灯柱发射了一股蛛丝，将两人带离了这里。  
 _我们在干嘛，变成Lois Lane了*？_  
“怎么回事，蜘蛛先生，”Wade掐着唱歌时用的假嗓还有蹩脚的南方口音说道，“我确信你是想让我为你神魂颠倒了！”令他又惊又喜的是，蜘蛛侠轻轻笑了起来。  
他们降落在离他们出发地不远的地方，蜘蛛侠温柔地放下了Wade。  
“蜘蛛侠，你是我的英雄！”Wade兴奋得像是要昏过去了。  
“你真的没事吗？”蜘蛛侠问。这下没跑了，他肯定是在关心Wade。  
“嘿，以前为了好玩儿我还自己给自己弄出过更重的伤呢。”Wade笑嘻嘻地说，“这根本不算什么，看见没？”他卷起袖子，给蜘蛛侠展示刚才最后一颗子弹命中的地方。那里已经完全没有被子弹击中过的痕迹了。“都好啦！”  
“好吧，那就好。你今天真的做得很棒，Wade。你帮我解决了抢劫案，没有杀人，也没有让无辜者陷入不必要的危险。干得漂亮。”  
Wade嘴角都快咧到耳朵根了。那种温暖的感觉又一次充盈了全身，从他的胸腔一直流淌到指尖。他毫不犹豫地把面罩掀到鼻子上，在蜘蛛侠被面罩遮挡的脸颊上给了对方一个亲亲。“谢谢。”他小声道，然后退开两步开心地大笑起来，因为蜘蛛侠今晚管他叫朋友了，还说他做得很棒，一切都是辣——么完美。  
现在只有一件事能让这一刻变得更加美妙。  
“墨西哥卷饼！”Wade高呼，“来嘛蜘蛛侠亲亲，天还早呢！”  
蜘蛛侠无奈地摇摇头，像先前那样轻笑着说：“没问题，Wade，我们去吃卷饼。”

  
*作者在end notes说的看过关于手枪的信息了，应该就是半自动手枪那几句了。顺带一提，半自动手枪是扣一次扳机发射一枚子弹，全自动手枪是扣住扳机可以一直发射子弹，就是可以一直突突突的冲锋枪；此外，枪管口径和子弹直径是不一样的，一般线膛枪子弹直径大于口径，滑膛枪枪管口径大于子弹直径(*･ω< )   
*Lois Lane，DC中超人记者女朋友，也被超人带着飞来飞去

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我有查过手枪的资料了！


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 啤酒和披萨更配哦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章是Peter视角！其中有关于蓄意强奸的描写，与主角们无关。如果你对此不是真的，真的对此超级特别敏感的话那应该没什么关系，只是为了以防万一提醒一下。

下了课，学生们陆陆续续离开了教室。Peter把课本塞进书包里，背上书包准备跟他们一起出去的时候，物理教授叫住了他。  
“Parker？”她从镜片后边儿盯着Peter，“我能占用你点时间吗？”  
Peter走到讲台旁，对方正把书和讲义放进公文包里。  
“怎么了教授？”  
“你是个非常有天赋的学生，”她停下来审视着Peter，“但我始终怀疑你没有把全部心思都放在学习上。如果你再努力些，你很容易就能从人群中脱颖而出。”  
Peter感觉到自己脸红了。“抱歉教授。”他喃喃道，“我真的尽力了，但是我……还有很多事要忙。”  
“我明白，只是如果一个才华横溢的年轻人不能充分发挥自己的才能，那实在太可惜了。你懂我的意思吧？”  
“是的女士。”  
她慈爱地看着Peter：“好了，我就不耽误你时间了，星期五见。”  
“好的，再见。”  
Peter小跑出了教室，一边叹了口气。她当然是对的，但除开报社和蜘蛛侠的工作，他只剩下了很少的时间可以用来学习。除此之外他还得照看一个十分活跃、精神不太正常、目前想成为一个超级英雄的前雇佣兵。他还有空去听课简直就是个奇迹了。而且即使你没有秘密身份，上大学也已经够忙的了。  
但死侍已经进步了很多。离开教学楼的时候，Peter如此想到。前几周都平安无事地度过了，在他的帮助下，Peter的夜巡效率比以前高多了。Peter越来越习惯Wade的陪伴；还有死侍那些曾经让他很不自在的调情，他现在也都能自如应对了。  
今天的课已经上完了，所以他现在直奔自己的公寓。Peter无比希望自己能歇上几个小时，但他还有好些照片要整理归档，很多课堂笔记要看，几个数学公式还没搞懂，所以在跟死侍去夜巡前他还有好多事情要做。哦，他该给梅姨打个电话了。因为他已经有阵子没跟她说过话了，梅姨可能正担心着呢。他叹气，再一次想着是不是把自己压榨过头了。不过还有两个学期他就大学毕业了。当然了，在那之后还有研究生。他大概是永远不得休息了。

死侍给了攻击者之一一个过肩摔，然后一脚踩在了对方胸口。另一个从侧面冲了上来，但死侍看也不看地拔出枪指向他：“你确定要这么做？”  
Peter正忙着对付另外两个。他一击正中其中一个的脑门儿把对方击昏了过去，然后专心应付剩下那个穿着褐色皮夹克的金发男人。他看起来是这伙人的头头——如果这群正准备强奸那个年轻女人的家伙有这种东西的话。  
正准备和死侍收工的时候Peter听见了她的尖叫。他们在一个小巷子里发现她被打倒在地，旁边站着袭击她的那伙人。其中一个刚刚解开了皮带（就是Peter刚收拾的那个金发男人），其他三个站在一旁笑得猥琐。很少有其他犯罪行为能像强奸这样激起Peter的怒火。狂怒席卷了他的全身，以至于他几乎想叫Wade抛开他之前的警告然后把这群家伙赶尽杀绝。从死侍加入战斗时发出的怒吼看来，他的愤慨并不比Peter的少，但他仍然克制着自己不要杀人。Peter知道自己事后会对此很感激的。  
Peter跃上旁边的墙，意图从侧面攻击对手。金发男人速度不及他快，被Peter一脚踢得失去了平衡。Peter余光一扫，看到死侍将第二把枪对准了地上那个家伙。  
“谁都别想跑，否则我就开枪。”雇佣兵轻声说。  
Peter一拳揍上金发男人的肩膀，对方疼得哭了出来。接着他射出一张超大的网将金发男人网住。金发男人摔倒在地，战斗结束。  
死侍端着枪勒令他的两名手下败将走到Peter面前，Peter把他们也绑了起来。他太生气了，都没有像平时那样嘲讽两句或者说点儿俏皮话。相反，他凑到金发男人耳边嘶声威胁：“下次你再敢伤害手无寸铁的普通市民，记住，这里是我的地盘，有我在场就绝不会有人被性侵！”  
他把坏蛋们捆到旁边的垃圾桶旁，然后朝那个姑娘走去。后者仍坐在地上，背靠着墙缩成一团，止不住地颤抖。她有着一头长长的金发和棕色的皮肤，及膝的裙子已经被撕破，脸上和裸露的手臂上遍布着伤痕。  
Peter在她面前蹲下，柔声安慰：“嘿，警察马上就来了，你现在安全了。”  
“没错，”Wade也说道，声音温柔得Peter都惊讶地抬头看了他一眼，“那些家伙不会再伤害你了，小蜘蛛已经把他们都绑起来了，看到没？所有人都会没事的。”  
女孩儿抬起头，睁大了眼看着他们。她忍住哭泣，深呼吸了一口，用颤抖的嗓音道谢：“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠。还有……还有你。”她盯着死侍面罩上的眼白部分。“谢谢你们，如果不是你们及时赶来……”那后果她想想就不寒而栗，“你们救了我的命，或者至少是我的……我的……”她抽噎一下，目光移向了别处。  
Peter已经能越来越清晰地听到警笛声了，于是他站起来看向Wade，而后者仍注视着地上的女孩儿。“警察就要来了，”Peter轻声道，“向南两个街区，屋顶上？”  
死侍点点头，终于移开了视线：“好的，稍后见。”  
第一辆警车停在路边的时候，他也遁入了阴影中。

“她没事吧？”这是Peter落到他们约好的屋顶上后听到的从死侍那张臭名昭著的嘴里说出的第一句话。  
“她肯定吓坏了，但她会没事的。至少我们成功阻止了他们……你懂的。”  
“没错，”Wade阴恻恻地说，“操他妈的狗娘养的混蛋。”  
Peter摇摇头：“如果我认为杀人是正当的……”声音逐渐减弱。他盯着Wade，看得出来来对方正在面具下面微笑。  
“我知道，是吧？”死侍在说话，但对象似乎不是Peter，“兄弟们，我简直不能更爱这家伙了。”  
Peter再次挪开视线，脸红了起来。尽管他一直相信自己是个直的，但不得不承认他还是被死侍一再的示爱和情话取悦到了。他清了清喉咙：“但那不意味着我同意你杀人。”他努力控制住自己声音里流露出的笑意。  
“当然不。”死侍立马接话，一边在胸口比了个叉，“不杀罪犯，即使是些一文不值的强奸犯人渣。”  
Peter点头表示认可。他忽然觉得很疲惫，战斗带来的肾上腺素迅速消退。明早上还有节早课呢。他在心里哀叹，今天又只能睡上一小会儿了。  
“你还好吧小蜘蛛？”死侍的声音将Peter从自己的思绪中抽离出来。  
“嗯，还好。”  
死侍从他面罩上的眼白部分仔细打量了Peter一会儿：“你知道我认为你现在最需要什么吗？”  
以他对死侍的了解，肯定又是些很猥琐的东西，但Peter还是顺着对方问道：“什么？”  
“你需要休息一晚上！”  
Peter眨眨眼，没想到死侍会说这么说：“啥？”  
Wade继续说：“一定会超棒的！明天晚上，来我家。我们可以一起吃披萨，看电影，或者做点别的什么。你负责啤酒，你已经到了能喝酒的年龄了吧？来。”他不知道从哪儿摸出一支记号笔，然后抓住Peter的手臂，把Peter制服袖子撸了上去，“这是我家的地址。”他在Peter手臂上潦草地写了行字：“306房间，晚上八点，你不来的话就太糟糕了！”他放下Peter的胳膊，Peter确定他在笑。  
Peter张张嘴想要反驳，告诉死侍他还得夜巡，他还得保卫这座城市的安全，但最终他还是说：“好的，我想我们会见面的。”  
Wade大笑：“你肯定会来的（You bet your sweet ass you will）！”

Peter落到Wade家窗户外面的太平梯上朝里望去，看见Wade正坐在一个老旧的沙发上。后者戴着死侍的面罩，但穿着常服——牛仔裤和一件蓝色的、上面的标志已经模糊褪色的长袖。Peter用指关节敲敲玻璃，Wade抬起头来。  
雇佣兵几步跨来到窗户边：“嗨baby boy！还穿着蜘蛛侠的行头？我理解的。”  
Peter从窗户爬进去，举起他随身带过来的六罐装拉格啤酒。  
“棒棒哒！”Wade接过来走到咖啡桌旁，桌上还堆着三个披萨盒子。“随便坐！我现在有个新沙发了，呃，一个新的旧沙发。我不知道你喜欢哪种口味的披萨，就随便买了几种。最上面这个有墨西哥烤肉和玉米片呢！”  
他拿起一瓶啤酒拧开了瓶盖儿，然后递给坐在沙发上的Peter。其实这沙发还怪舒服的，Peter试着放松了一点。  
Wade又给自己拿了瓶啤酒，把面罩掀到鼻子上好方便自己能敞开了喝。他认真观察了Peter一会儿：“如果你不想穿这身紧身衣的话，我可以借你几件衣服。喔！你可以穿我的蜘蛛侠睡衣！次元壁被打破啦*！”  
Peter盯着前雇佣兵：“你……你有蜘蛛侠睡衣？”Wade疯狂点头。“你……穿着它睡觉？”Peter被这个念头吓得差点儿起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“才没呢，伙计，我裸睡哒！”Wade咧嘴一笑，“我只是觉得好玩才买的。”  
“我这样就可以了。”Peter说着掀起一点自己的面罩喝了一口啤酒，“这身制服其实挺舒服的。”  
Wade耸肩：“随便你（Suit yourself）。哈！听懂没？”他把啤酒放在茶几上，然后拿起两盒DVD：“你想看哪个？我这里有《电锯惊魂》和《小美人鱼》。”  
Peter笑得停不下来：“只有这两个选择？”  
“我就知道，这两部都太赞了，难以从中作出取舍。”  
想到那部惊悚片根本就不能帮助自己放松，Peter说：“既然这样，那我选《小美人鱼》。”  
“好主意！”Wade开开心心地蹲到电视机前把碟片放进DVD机，“其实我很认同爱丽儿……她只是想融入他们的世界而已！你明白我意思吧？”他拿起遥控器，然后坐到Peter旁边的位置。“喜欢这个电视不？也是新的！这是我花钱买的，还有这儿的所有东西都是我用钱买的！”  
Wade翻电视菜单的时候，Peter趁机打量了一圈这间公寓。这间屋子真的很破，墙面上都是裸露的砖块，家具很少。而且这房子肯定漏风，所有东西都散发着潮湿和灰尘的味道。但沙发后面的灯照射出了暖融融的光，他们脚下还铺着一层厚厚的长绒地毯。放在角落里的床垫旁边的墙上贴着一些海报，有关于乐队的、电影的，还有超级英雄的。床上堆了很多枕头，两床羽绒被，还有几张毯子。它们搭起了一个小堡垒，保卫着放在中间的一台破旧的笔记本电脑。  
“这地方不错。”Peter在Wade按下开始键的时候说。  
Wade笑笑：“是吧？这栋楼属于这片贫民窟的地头蛇。住进来以后我还没交过房租呢。呃，那家伙可是个罪犯。自从他第三次派来收租的人被我打掉牙送回去以后，他们就不再来了。我还一直努力确保他不会给其他住户找太多麻烦。你能相信这栋楼里还有孩子吗？”他摇摇头，“他们都值得更好的人生。”  
Peter忽然发现自己在微笑。看着Wade现在这样放松地喝着啤酒和人聊天，他看起来跟普通人没什么两样。他现在不是死侍，只是Wade Wilson，一个寻常人。当然，除了那双布满疤痕的手和面罩。  
“你在家也一直戴着面罩吗？”Peter随口问道。但他随即感觉到Wade的身体微微僵硬，于是立刻后悔起来。  
“那你经常穿着蜘蛛侠制服去看电影吗？”Wade回敬他。他的语气还是很轻松，但透出了几分生硬。  
“明白了。”Peter嘟囔，“忘了我刚才的话吧，我不是故意惹你不开心的。”  
Wade似乎对此放松下来，然后咯咯笑起来。“唔，我也没懂，没人会有那么好的！”听上去他是在自言自语。接着他重新看向Peter：“别在意，甜心。每个人都有自己的问题，这就是我的。好吧，问题之一。”两人沉默了一会儿，与此同时电视上的爱丽儿没能出现在她的大蚌壳里。“无所谓啦，来吃披萨！”他打开了顶上那个盒子，芝士、墨西哥辣椒和牛肉的香味瞬间弥散开来，引得Peter的胃咕咕叫起来。“大快朵颐吧朋友！”  
他们一边看电影一边大嚼着披萨。Wade每首歌都跟着唱，偶尔会说些Peter根本听不懂的题外话（“《Part of your world》！我们当然可以，我们现在属于迪士尼了。也许这就是为什么我的电影花了这么久才被批准的原因……我知道，唯一能让这部电影更棒的就是让瑞安·雷诺兹参演。”）。Peter感觉到了真正的放松。啤酒和披萨的味道很赞，电影也让他产生了一种怀念之情。  
Wade哥俩好地把一只胳膊放到他肩上的时候，Peter没有拒绝，而是喝光了手里的啤酒，微笑着靠在了沙发上。

*原文是“How meta would that be”，meta简单来说就是打破第四面墙。最开始是元小说，比如《苏菲的世界》，现在还有很多meta game，比如《史丹利的寓言/The Stanley Parable》。死侍这个角色本身就是meta的典型代表。  
*对不起我没有看过《小美人鱼》，就照着直译了


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看文的各位，作者在花式吹您们。  
> 非常抱歉，这章比上一章要短。但好消息是（对部分人而言），有更多漏尿*的情节。哟吼！
> 
> *漏尿/omorashi/お漏らし：一种日本的恋物次文化，指参与者因为膀胱充盈而兴奋或为其他膀胱充盈的参与者所性吸引。非日本地区通常不会将其与尿癖（urolagnia）区分开来，但两者并不相同。西方人会用“bladder desperation”和“panty wetting”加以区分。 ——引自维基百科  
> 说得这么凶，但译者觉得本章没什么

Wade呻吟着揉揉自己的后脑勺。被坏蛋打中脑袋可不是什么好玩儿的事。就比如现在，那颗从他左眼上方额头处把他脑袋射了个对穿的子弹并没有让他昏迷过去，而是让他觉得恶心想吐，整个人都晕头转向的。他的脑子已经开始愈合，但对他四肢的控制还没有达到理想状态。所以，没错，他好像又失去了一会儿对自己膀胱的控制，是不是很棒？

“操操操操操！”Wade咒骂出声，绷紧肌肉试图阻止自己继续排泄。

****我还以为咱们喜欢尿裤子呢。** **

_是喜欢，但这次时机不太好。_

Wade甩甩头，把注意力放回到蜘蛛侠和今天的坏蛋的交手上。或者说，坏女孩。他得承认这姑娘速度很快，对近身肉搏和用枪也很有天赋，但她的速度还是比不上蜘蛛侠。蜘蛛侠射出一股蛛丝精准地打掉了她手里的枪，接着把她按到地上。Wade蹒跚着爬起来，这时蜘蛛侠狠狠一拳揍在女孩腹部，把她打得喘不过气来，让蜘蛛侠得以在她反击之前将她网起来。

Wade低头看向她，咂咂舌漫不经心地说：“通常情况下我可能会点评一下你的胸部，不过嘛，你不配得到我的赞美。”

蜘蛛侠起身挠挠后颈：“但她身手确实不错。你没事吧死侍？”

死侍试着握了下拳：“啊，没事。被打中脑袋会让我暂时失去行动能力，但我总能完好无损地归来，就像疱疹一样坚强。”

“从很多方面来说你都像。”蜘蛛侠调侃，“好了，我们不能在这儿逗留太久，警察们很快就会过来了。”

“好的好的。”说着他们就动身离开了这里。

“我背你吧，这样更快些。”转过拐角的时候蜘蛛侠忽然开口。

****耶！蜘蛛侠专列（Spideyback ride）！** **

Wade小心翼翼地摸了摸自己的裤裆。那里只有一点点湿，但他还是一脸苦相地说：“你可能不会想这么做的。被子弹打中头会有一连串副作用，诸如暂时性失明，恶心，肌肉失去控制……”

“我以为你已经痊愈了？”

“差不多吧，但是肌肉失控又会引发……意外。”他原本以为自己不会因为说出那个词而感到尴尬，但事实是他会。如果你是一个成年人，尿裤子可不是什么你会好意思承认的事。

蜘蛛侠打量了他几秒，目光滑向Wade被浸成深红色的裤裆。“哦！”他反应过来，“唔，好吧，我能明白……嗯。”他沉默下来。

_……我们恶心到他了。就在我们快要能和他成为好朋友的时候。_

“没关系的。”蜘蛛侠忽然说。

“我……啥？”Wade震惊地看着他。

蜘蛛侠耸耸肩：“尿液是无菌的，只是些尿液而已，对吧？”Wade点头。“那就上来吧。如果真那么严重我把制服洗洗就行了。我又不是没有在上面弄上过更糟的东西。”

Wade照着他的话做了。蜘蛛侠笑起来，朝旁边的大厦射出一股蛛丝，接着他们就腾空而起，开始在纽约的街道上空荡来荡去。

****兄弟，咱们感觉不太好！** **

_别告诉小蜘蛛，他会不高兴的。_

趴在蜘蛛侠背上这样飞来飞去的感觉真的很不错。Wade双腿缠着蜘蛛侠的腰，两手扶着对方的肩膀。在高楼大厦间飞跃的感觉实在太有冲击力，他的呼吸几乎都要停止了。每次蜘蛛侠放开一股蛛丝紧接着又射出另一股的时候，Wade感觉自己就像在太空里一样轻盈。而当蜘蛛侠有一次跳了超远的时候，Wade放飞自我地大喊出声。

他们在一个房顶上降落，从这里可以看到中央公园的景色。Wade从蜘蛛侠的背上爬下来，开心地大笑。但他忽然又觉得难为情起来，往下拽了拽自己的万能腰带试图挡住那团痕迹。

“你还好吧？”蜘蛛侠脑袋转向一边。

Wade点头：“没事。”他顿了顿又说：“对不起。”

蜘蛛侠耸肩：“不是你的错，要怪就怪那个开枪打了你脑袋的那个女人。”他摩挲着后颈，目光移向一边。“我想，这种事从来不会发生在我身上……每次你受伤以后你的身体会经历的那些。我一直把你置于危险之中，而且从来没想过……”他转过来看着Wade：“那真的很疼，是不是？”

Wade不安地扭动了一下：“大概吧。我是说，我的自愈因子并不会让我感觉不到疼痛。但没关系，我早就习惯了，我不怎么在意这些。有些疼痛堪比性爱，不过有些就很糟糕了。比如说，肠子被捅穿？那超难受的，可能还会呕血。那个，我是不是恶心到你了？对不起。”

“没有！别道歉！”Peter飞快地回答，“我才是该道歉的那个。我总是让你来承受那些子弹和伤害，却从没想过虽然你会自愈但那并不代表你不会感到疼痛。我很抱歉。”

****他担心咱们！蜘蛛侠其实很在乎咱们！** **

_那当然了，他关心每个人。他可是个英雄，英雄们都这么做。_

****但没人在意咱们。很久都没人关心过咱们了……** **

Wade微笑着摇摇头：“你可真是个大好人，要不就是我出现幻觉了。有一说一，这还蛮有可能的。”

蜘蛛侠笑出了声：“你没出现幻觉，Wade。至少我觉得你没有。说真的，我得更努力不让你陷入那些不必要的危险中了。我会尽量多想一些没那么需要你的自愈因子的作战计划。”

“你不需要这么做，我没关系的。”

“但是我想要这么做。上帝知道你已经经历过足够多的痛苦了。”

_淦，他好耀眼。他骗谁呢？怎么可能会有那么好的人！_

****但他对咱们很好，这不是很棒吗？** **

“我现在要抱你了，小蜘蛛。”Wade宣布。

“行。”蜘蛛侠答应了，Wade双臂环住他，给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。

“你会介意我捏捏你的屁股吗？”Wade靠在蜘蛛侠肩膀上小声问。

“会。”

“哪怕只是轻轻，轻轻地捏一下下？”

“绝对的。”

“好吧，我尊重你的意见。”

蜘蛛侠哼笑一声：“真的？好稀奇。”

“那我该说什么？baby boy，为了你，我愿意改过自新（I’m willing to turn over a new leaf）。”

“意思是你很快就会放弃（let go any time soon）？”

Wade抱得更紧了：“不会的。”

“这次我不会揍你了，Wade。”

Wade沮丧地叹了口气，然后放开了蜘蛛侠。他在面罩下冲对方噘起嘴。“真扫兴。”他挠挠脸颊，“我大概得回家洗制服了，明天同一时间？”

“当然。明天见。”

尽可能把制服洗干净后，Wade把它放在了暖气片上烘干。他光着身子坐到他用枕头和毯子搭起来的小窝里，用这些温暖柔软的织物把自己包裹了起来。他不是也不需要每晚都睡觉的，因为自愈因子总能让他保持精力充沛，毕竟他的大脑时刻都在进行自我修复，但今晚他累了。可是不管他怎么努力，他就是睡不着。

****蜘蛛侠对咱们好好！他很关心咱们的感受！** **

_我们反应过度了。还记得不，他可是个英雄？这根本不算什么。_

****一定是有意义的。** **

_这只能说明他不认为我们是坏人！_

****看见没，这就是进步！而且他不只是很友善，他根本不介意尿裤子这事儿。** **

“闭嘴吧！”Wade怒吼道，然后毫无意义地捂上了自己的耳朵。

****咱们应该多试几次……当然，咱们自己来。我是说尿尿这事儿，虽然憋尿真的超超超超超难的。** **

Wade呻吟一声，翻身仰躺在床上，盯着漆黑一团的天花板。

****有主意了！咱们可以拿强力胶把下面堵上！这样就能憋很久了！** **

_这什么馊主意，堵上了我们又怎么弄开？用尖锐物体捅小鸡鸡才不好玩。_

****我以为咱们喜欢疼呢。** **

_是喜欢，但不是切掉小鸡鸡的那种疼！_

“讲真，”Wade嘟囔道，“看来我的麻烦们也有麻烦了。你们就不能闭上嘴让我好好睡一觉吗？还是说我需要给自己的脑袋再来一枪？每晚都朝自己头上开一枪确实有点过分了，但如果这样能得到休息的话我愿意来两枪！”

_这可有点极端了。_

****咱们不喜欢被打爆脑袋……搞得好像咱们消失了一样，而且如果咱们回不来了怎么办？** **

“那我可真是亏大发了……”Wade咕哝一句，然后叹了口气。他太累了，实在提不起劲再去威胁脑子里的声音们：“听着，我只是想睡会儿好吗？最好再做个有关蜘蛛侠的、甜滋滋湿哒哒的美梦。这要求过分吗？”

****唔，梦到蜘蛛侠……** **

_他的嘴唇确实很迷人，还有软软的，嫩嫩的皮肤。_

****有点好奇他的丁丁跟咱们的哪个更大。** **

_想知道我们能对他的丁丁做点儿什么……或者他对我们做点儿什么。_

Wade不由自主地呜咽一声，同时感觉到自己的下体在抽动。他把手放到了上面。

_谁会在上面？我们会操进那个紧致的小洞吗？或者让他来操我们？_

****没在下面过，但如果是蜘蛛侠的话……哦，一百个愿意。** **

那种光景不难想象。他的嘴唇，舌头，还有双手。两人的肢体纠缠在一起，身上还穿着制服好遮住Wade身上的伤疤。不过，这只是幻想，所以也许Wade身上没有疤痕？他想象着蜘蛛侠的手放在自己身上，他的皮肤奇迹般地变得光滑而洁净。在他的幻想中，他们只是两个正在互相抚慰的普通人，身体紧紧交叠，舐咬着彼此的嘴唇，感受双方的心跳合二为一。最后蜘蛛侠在他耳畔低语：“你很棒，Wade，你做得很好，为我射出来！”Wade高潮了，射在了自己手里。

他知道自己该去清理一下的，但高潮的余韵让他沉迷。无视掉脑子里的声音，无视掉周围的一切，他闭上眼，渐渐沉入梦乡。几小时后他会带着一身寒意和黏糊糊的触感醒来，然后去洗个澡。到时候他可能还会再撸一发，因为浴室也是个打飞机的好地方。但现在美好平和的睡眠正等着他呢，明天的事就等到明天再说吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 理论上，Wade每次被击中头部都会失去意识，但我见过有人脑子里插着弹片都还好好地走来走去，令我非常疑惑。所以我搞清楚了，如果角度和距离合适，就算被子弹击穿脑袋Wade也不会昏迷过去。  
> 还有，我很确定我从另一部小说里偷用了“Spideyback ride”这个词，但我想不起来是哪部了...如果是你写的，很抱歉，但这个词实在太棒了。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者在向各位读者表白。  
> 以及看完这章请不要生气。:p

Wade随意地把枪口对准了男人的脑袋，对方也把自己的枪瞄准了蜘蛛侠。他的手在颤抖，浑身止不住地冒着冷汗。显然他没有想到事情会变成现在的局面，也没想到蜘蛛侠会在他入室抢劫的时候突然出现，更没有想到死侍也在。

“放下，你的，枪。”Wade阴沉地开口。男人僵住了，微微别过了头。

“我、我会朝他开枪的！”他隔着头盔疯狂地喊，“如果你、你不放下枪，我、我会杀了蜘、蜘蛛侠！”

蜘蛛侠试图踢掉男人手里的枪，但对方情绪十分激动，且相当警觉。他飞快地看向蜘蛛侠，颤抖的双手紧紧地握着枪，眼神狂乱：“别、别动！不然我开枪了！让、让你的朋友放下枪然后放我走，就没、没有人会受伤！”

“没开玩笑吧？”Wade语含讥讽，“你在跟我们谈条件？你都尿裤裆了！”

“死侍。”蜘蛛侠缓缓对死侍警告道，转而又语气柔和地对面前的男人说：“你想想看，如果你朝我开抢，那你就没有机会离开了。我可以让我的朋友让步，但你也要放下武器。所以，先把枪放下。”

男人似乎犹豫了一下，但随即把枪握得更紧了：“不！我才不要进监狱！放我走！要不我就——”

Wade看着男人的手指压在扳机上，看着他绷紧了肩膀准备开枪。这个男人显然从来没有杀过人，但做过很多打靶练习；而且他宁愿扣下扳机，也不想冒一丝进监狱的风险。忽然间，Wade意识到男人宁愿死也不愿意坐牢，甚至还想拉上蜘蛛侠一起。

Wade只有一瞬可以反应的时间。如果那个天杀的混蛋敢开枪那他就完蛋了。于是他抢先一步扣下了扳机。

_小蜘蛛会大发雷霆的。_

这间公寓的主人是一位上了年纪、身材矮小的西班牙女士，正缩在房间的另一头，被抢劫犯飞溅到印着碎花的沙发和轻木咖啡桌上的脑浆和头骨碎片吓得惊声尖叫。那张做工精细的桌布上已经被浸染成了血红色。

“该死的！”蜘蛛侠恼怒地叫起来。Wade想，这可能是他听过的这孩子说过的最粗俗的脏话了。“我们不杀人的！”

****啊哦。** **

_都跟你说了。_

“他打算开枪的！”Wade吼回去，“我救了你！再一次！”

“你本来可以用别的方式制服他的！”

“是，但我就是这么干了！”

蜘蛛侠摇头：“老天，他甚至都没……他只是有点不走运，不是个穷凶极恶的罪犯！我原本可以说服他的！”

“不，你不能。他已经准备要开枪了。我发誓，如果他不这样我也不会射杀他的。能等会儿再说吗？我们得走了。”

蜘蛛侠抱起胳膊：“我们哪儿也不去！我们要留在这儿等警察来，然后向他们解释这堆烂摊子。”

****不！我们本来早就该去吃牢饭的！** **

“先生们？”他们同时转过头，发现那位老太太已经慢慢走到了他们跟前，仍然惊恐地盯着地上那具还在流血的尸体。“你们走，我跟警察说，你们快离开。”她的英语带着很重的口音。她努力从尸体上挪开视线然后望向蜘蛛侠和死侍：“不会有麻烦的。”她又咕哝了几句西班牙语。蜘蛛侠看起来很疑惑，但Wade大概都听懂了。

“她说我们应该在警察赶到之前尽快离开。”他翻译道，“她不想让我们惹上麻烦。”

老太太点点头。她用双手握住蜘蛛侠的手：“谢谢你，蜘蛛侠先生！”她又去握死侍的手：“谢谢，死侍先生！*”

（*原文这两句都是西班牙语）

蜘蛛侠被吓了一跳，以至于Wade抓起他的手把他从窗口扔到消防梯上时都没有反抗。他甚至让死侍跳到自己背上，然后两个人一起朝南边儿飞跃了几个街区的距离，好远离那些正赶往案发现场的警察。最后他们停在了一个屋顶上。Wade一从蜘蛛侠背上下来，后者就转过身来瞪着他，一边握紧了双拳。

_他很生气。_

****肯定的！** **

“这事儿还没完呢，Wade。”

Wade耸耸肩：“我也没以为会就这么结束了。但我坚持我之前说过的话，他要开枪打你，所以我先下手了。”

“你击中了他的头！你本来可以射他身上其他地方的！你只需要打伤他的！”

****每次我们救了小蜘蛛他都会这么对我们评头论足，毫无感激之情。** **

Wade皱起眉头：“听着，我知道他是什么样的人好吗？他宁愿死也不会去蹲监狱的，而且他还打算拉上你垫背！我不会让这种事在我眼皮子底下发生！”

蜘蛛侠一手扶上额头：“你真的不知道自己为什么错了吗？我教给你那么多关于怎么当一个英雄的事，你一件都没听进去是不是？”

“很多英雄偶尔都会杀人！你以为金刚狼的爪子是用来挠痒痒的吗？你以为鹰眼的箭头只是些麻醉飞镖？你以为没人会因为复仇者搞出那些大爆炸而丧生吗？”Wade捏紧了拳头，但随即又松开了，“听着，我看到有个家伙打算朝我唯一的朋友开枪，所以我先击毙了他。因为我他妈不想失去你！”

他们站在原地一动不动，瞪着彼此。Wade喘息着，手握成拳。蜘蛛侠保持着一种防卫的姿态，但最后还是垮下了肩膀。

“Wade，”他用几乎是恳求的语气轻声说。Wade讨厌他这样，他希望小蜘蛛无论如何都不会妥协，他希望对方永远坚强，这就是为什么他会——

_这就是为什么我们会爱他。_

****正解。** **

“没关系。”Wade忽然开口，语气比他想象的更严厉，“我永远不会成为一个真正的英雄，我明白的。”然后他转过身，走到屋顶边缘跳了下去。落地造成了他的腿部五处骨折。但他会好起来的。

Peter花了好一会儿才重新整理好思绪。他跑到屋顶边缘，看到死侍一瘸一拐地走远了。他想说些什么，或者跟上去，但是他想不出该说些什么。一想到他们留在公寓的那具死尸他的怒火又燃了起来。Wade必须记住没人能就这么随意地杀人！

但是他已经很长时间没有杀过人了。至少Peter没有看到或者听说，他也确信死侍很久没有接过雇佣兵的活儿了。想想看，自从遇到仓库里那伙人贩子团伙之后Wade就没有杀过人，而他唯一一次杀人是因为……

Peter甩了甩头。这不是借口，他也不希望自己该对死侍夺取的那些人命负责。为了救人而杀人并不能掩盖杀人的事实，不能就是不能。

但是，Peter脑海中忽然又回响起死侍的话：“我他妈不想失去你！”

死侍对蜘蛛侠的仰慕早就不是什么秘密了。死侍当初找上门，让Peter教他成为英雄是有原因的。他总是跟Peter调情，但Peter只是把那当做迷弟的迷恋。意识到Wade其实真的想和他做朋友已经够让他震惊了，但看到对方是如何在意自己，或者至少他认为对方在关心自己……

长期以来，Peter一直都在忽视死侍——忽视他想成为一个英雄的真心，他的友情，他的示好。一开始的时候，Peter毫不掩饰自己对他的轻蔑，但他总是会回来，从不因此而停下追随自己的脚步。Peter想起Wade说知道自己永远都当不了一个真正的英雄时那粗粝的嗓音和挫败的语气，负罪感像一块沉重的铅块击中了他的心脏。

“可恶！”

他朝着Wade在布朗克斯区的公寓跑去。用蛛丝荡过去比步行过去快多了，他赶到那里的时候屋子里还是漆黑一片。于是他坐在消防梯上等Wade回来。门终于开了的时候，他已经开始感觉到有些冷了。走廊上的光从门缝里透进来，Wade塌着肩膀走进屋，没有开灯，而是在屋里焦躁地走来走去。

Peter忽然有些尴尬，觉得自己不该在这儿。他在Wade开始脱面罩的时候认真思考起怎么跟对方好好聊一聊。Peter知道Wade在别人面前露出真容的时候会有多不自在，而且让对方在不知道有人看着的时候脱下面罩也不太好，于是Peter鼓起勇气，曲起指关节在窗格上敲了敲。

“我知道我搞砸了！不用你们来告诉我！”

****我们没有搞砸，我们只是做了每个人都会做的事！** **

_不，我们绝对搞砸了，小蜘蛛又会讨厌我们了。或者更糟，他可怜我们。_

忽然响起的敲击声引起了Wade的注意。他定在原地，面罩掀起了一半，仔细分辨着声源。是窗户。他一边轻巧地握上太刀刀柄，一边缓缓转过头去。窗外是坐在消防梯上的蜘蛛侠。Wade转过去的时候他轻轻挥了挥手，时间仿佛在此刻静止了。

_他在这儿干嘛？_

****他大老远跑过来不会就是想继续吼我们吧？** **

_开窗！_

****开窗！** **

Wade放下刀，犹犹豫豫地朝前走了一步。他吞了两下口水，继续走过去然后打开了窗户。

蜘蛛侠爬进来的时候轻轻抖了一下。现在他们都在这儿了，站在Wade一团糟的公寓里冰凉凉的地板上，面对着彼此，谁都不知道该说些什么。

最后是蜘蛛侠先打破了沉默：“嗨。”

“嗨。”Wade缓缓开口。

蜘蛛侠的双脚挪动了几下，看起来很不自在。“听着——”

“我不会道歉的。”Wade打断了他的话，“我并不为杀了那个男人感到抱歉。他要开枪打你来着，我绝不会让这种事发生。但是……但是对不起，我让你失望了。我永远不会成为像你这样的人。你是对的，大家都没说错，不管我多努力，我都不可能成为一个英雄。就算我拯救了世界，人们还是讨厌我。仔细想想，确实是这样的。但没关系，这些都不重要。我只是……如果要在杀人和看着你死去之间做一个选择，我会选择杀人，每一次都是。不是因为我喜欢或者我想杀人，而是因为我永远不会让你死掉。这挺傻的，真的。如果我们不能……我是说，如果你不想让我再跟着你，那——”

“Wade，”蜘蛛侠温柔地说，“你先停一下好吗？”

Wade点点头，闭上了嘴。

“我很抱歉，我知道这很难做出选择。虽然对我来说赌上自己的性命很容易，但我不能要求你也这么做。所以，很抱歉，我冲你发火了。”

Wade眨眨眼，然后盯着他：“我……啥？现在我相信我幻听了。”

****没错。** **

_绝对幻听了。_

“你没幻听。我……”蜘蛛侠顿了顿，斟酌着自己的用词，“我不该指望会出现奇迹的。是我一直在用一个没在别人身上用过的标准来要求你。你是对的，英雄有时候也会杀人。我们可以努力做得更好，但事实是……如果让我在一个无辜者的生命和一个坏人的性命之间做出选择……我想如果不是真的到了那一步，谁也不知道自己会做出何种选择，我……”他重重地叹了口气，陷入了沉默。

“你是说，你原谅我了？”Wade试探地问道，几乎不敢奢望自己能得到肯定的回答。

“不是原不原谅的问题。是我错了。”蜘蛛侠伸出手握住了Wade的小臂，“我 _之前都做错了_ ，Wade。我太过专注于分清是非黑白，却忘了中间还有大片灰色地带。我是说，你本身就是游走在这些灰色地带的代言者，但你仍然是我的朋友。即使有时候这有违我最佳的判断。”

Wade知道自己正在错过讲些关于五十度灰的笑话的最佳时机，但他现在说不出那些笑话。他又吞咽了一下，感觉自己口舌发干。他清了清喉咙，用小得不能再小的声音说：“我是……我是你的朋友？”他脑子里的声音都静止了。“我们是朋友？”

蜘蛛侠头偏向一边：“我们当然是。我信任你，你也信任我，对吧？”

Wade点点头，几乎说不出话来。有什么温热的东西自他周身蔓延开来，让每个声音、每次动作都变得超乎真实起来，他还听见了血液在他体内奔流的声音。他和蜘蛛侠是朋友，蜘蛛侠原谅了他，蜘蛛侠并不讨厌他。

“好了。”蜘蛛侠放开他的胳膊，“我该回家了。事情顺利的话，我明天还要等关于一个贩毒团伙藏身之处的密报。准备好大干一场了吗？”

Wade又点点头，终于找回了自己的声音，“当然了，每时每刻。”

“那就这么说定了。”蜘蛛侠穿过窗户爬到消防梯上，准备好蛛丝发射器，“明天见。”

他一跃而起，然后消失在了Wade的视线中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章完全没有写成我想的那样。但还是希望你们喜欢！


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者给你们好多好多亲亲！

Peter打开房门进了屋。“梅姨？你在家吗？”

他仍然有一把这里的钥匙，提醒着他即使他已经搬了出去，这个家的大门也随时向他敞开。

“Peter？”梅姨的声音从楼上传来，“我马上就下来亲爱的！”Peter能听见她下楼的声音。接着她出现在厨房里，微笑看着Peter，眼中闪烁着慈爱的光芒。一头银发梳得整整齐齐，看起来就和以前一样。

梅姨拥抱了他，力气大得不像是一位上了年纪的女士。她抬起头来，用一种锐利的目光审视着Peter的脸，仿佛要从他脸上挖出什么秘密似的。“哦，见到你实在是太让我开心了！感觉我们已经有好多年没见过了，不觉得吗？”她冲他促狭地眨眨眼，Peter有些尴尬地抚摸着她的发丝。

“抱歉。”他嘟囔道，“最近事情比较多。”

“没关系，你来了就好。”她微笑起来，“快过来，来坐着！我去弄点儿可可。你饿了吗？我想冰箱里应该还有些剩下的苹果派……”

Peter坐在桌旁，看着梅姨在厨房里忙碌，感觉自己就像回到了高中时代，那时候他还只是一个孩子，只是Peter Parker。他温柔地看着梅姨做可可的背影，听对方给他讲些日常琐事，在必要的时候给与回应。她用微波炉热了两块苹果派，然后在上面舀了两勺香草味冰淇淋。他们面对面坐下来，中间放着可可和苹果派。

“那么，今天过得怎么样，亲爱的？”梅姨一边问一边叉起一块苹果派放进嘴里，“或者我该问最近一周，一个月？”

Peter刚搬出去的时候，他们每周都会这样聊天。但几年以后，他们已经很少这样做了。Peter对此感到十分愧疚。他对很多事情都怀有愧疚。

“还好，最近发生了很多事。这学期有几门挺难的课，所以学业还挺重的。还有我的工作，但说实话我不太想谈论这个。”

梅姨点点头，喝了一口可可。“Mary Jane Waston前些天过来问了你的情况，”她忽然说，“看来她已经回来了。她说她也有阵子没见到你了。”

“原因显而易见。”Peter喃喃自语。梅姨挑起一边眉毛看着他。他叹了口气：“我们已经分手了好吗？所以我们之间肯定会尴尬一阵子。而且老实说，我不是很想看到她。”

梅姨叹气：“已经好几个月了，Peter。我希望你们两个至少还可以做朋友，你一个人太久了……”

Peter犹豫了一下说：“实际上我最近交了一个新朋友……算是吧。”

“哦？学校里认识的？”

“不是，我们……我们偶尔一起工作，他叫Wade。”

她温和地笑起来：“好吧，我很高兴你认识了新朋友。他是个什么样的人？”

“他——”Peter再次犹豫了。他该从何说起呢？“他……他大概是一个我行我素的人。他人很好，也很关心我。但是他有，很多问题，大概可以这么说吧。他几乎没有任何社交能力，所以大多数人都不知道如何跟他相处。他没多少朋友，也没什么家人，或者别的什么亲近的人。”

“听起来你很同情他。”

Peter皱起眉，用叉子叉起了自己的派。融化掉的冰淇淋汇成一股从苹果派上流淌下来，在盘底聚成了一小洼。“不是这样的。他帮我渡过了很多难关，还……他很关心我，甚至是在保护我。有时候他做得有点过头了，但……我不知道，但我很佩服他的毅力，你明白我的意思吗？我们一起玩的时候，他就像一个大号的泰迪熊，好像摇身一变成了世界上最棒的家伙，即使他长得有一点吓人。我们有很多共同点，”比如都有超能力，不可告人的秘密，还有打击坏蛋，“所以跟他聊天不是什么难事。虽然他的精神问题多到能填满整个纽约，但我还是信任他。”

梅姨被他的话逗乐了：“你似乎透过那些常人所看到的外在，发现了这个人的本质，Peter。这位Wade很幸运有你作为他的朋友，而且你也很幸运能这样一个朋友。”

Peter微笑着低头看向盘子里融化的冰淇淋。“是的。”他缓缓点头，“我想你说得没错。”

“操，姐们儿，你的大腿是铁打的吗！”今晚的对手是一个女坏蛋，也是一个贩毒集团的头目。她正用那双强健的双腿缠着Wade的脖子，试图压迫住后者的气管。但Wade就是Wade，即使呼吸已经逐渐有些吃力也一直喋喋不休。“说真的，你跳钢管舞不？我敢打包票，人们会乐意花很多钱看的！你简直让我印象深刻。”

“你就从来没闭上过嘴吗？”她从牙缝里吼出这句话，转动下半身做出了一个能扭断绝大部分人脖子的绞杀动作。Peter觉得自己听见了一声脆响，但Wade当然还好好站着。她抓着这个秘密基地里低矮的天花板上的一根钢管，原本绑着的黑色长马尾散落开来，被汗水淋湿的咖啡色皮肤闪闪发亮。

“他确实没有。”Peter一边一脚踹翻了她的一名手下一边回答她。

“讲真，通常来说我会很享受像你这样火辣的美人把腿放我身上，”Wade喘着气说，同时攥着女人的双腿试图把它们分开来，“但恐怕我的心现在另有所属。最近我迷上了胸大肌和二头肌，如果你懂我意思的话。”他大声呻吟了一声，努力想把自己从桎梏中解放出来。“别误会，你很迷人，我也挺喜欢坏女孩儿的，一般情况下是这样。但眼下确实不太合适……”他的视线越过女人的大腿看向Peter：“蜜糖，帮个忙把我弄出来？”

Peter已经放倒了最后一个手下，所以没等Wade问第二次，他就跳到女毒枭的背上，掰开了对方紧抓着钢管的手指，然后三个人一起摔到了地上。Peter的背狠狠撞上地面，疼得他差点儿穿不上气来。但是这一下达到了他预想的效果。强烈的求生欲让那个女人松开了腿，手脚并用地爬往楼梯那儿爬。但死侍已经站了起来，飞快地用枪托在她太阳穴上砸了一下。她重重倒了下去。

“她倒是没说错，如果你想，你简直能把人说死。”Peter说着也站了起来。他喘着粗气，但也还好。“你的枪和剑简直就是个摆设。”

“那倒是。”Wade一本正经地说，“那才是我真正的超能力。你被一只受到放射性感染的蜘蛛咬了，而我被一个受到放射性感染的脱口秀主持人咬了，而且是一个很久以后才有了节目还超会骂脏话的主持人。”

Peter皱眉：“等等，你怎么知道我是怎么——”

“超级英雄经典起源故事。”Wade漫不经心地回答，一边在昏过去的女坏蛋旁边跪下，翻找着对方的口袋，“尤其是那些在五六十年代被创造出来的超级英雄们。那时候所有事都跟辐射有关！主要是因为当时人们还不了解核能。”他从腰带上扯下她的钥匙扣；Peter把她和她的手下打包捆在了一起，同时说服自己不要试图去弄明白Wade那些不着边际的话。

Wade走到上了锁的柜子前：“让我们看看一号门后面是什么吧！”他摆弄着那串钥匙，最后终于试出了正确的那把打开了柜子。他吹了声口哨：“头奖！大概二十公斤高纯度可卡因！还有，喔唷，这是个啥？”他转过身，手里拿着一个马尼拉文件夹，“敢不敢赌这里面有她的供货商的信息？”

Peter笑起来：“不赖嘛！就把它打开放那儿，警察应该很快就到了。”

“好的长官！”Wade应道，Peter能看到他的笑容在面具上牵起的弧度。他们爬上楼梯的时候，Wade忽然有些伤感地叹了口气：“伙计，我想念毒品……我的记忆从X武器计划之前就已经很混乱了，不过我确定我曾经很适应派对生活。但是自愈因子让那些都变得没什么意义了，你明白吗？我都喝不醉。我的身体直接跳过了这一步；而如果我喝得够多，我就会陷入世界上最简单也最剧烈的宿醉。那感觉并不好。致幻剂也不起作用了，不过即使它们生效了也没什么意义，反正我的脑子本身就已经够乱了……”

Peter不由自主地笑了。他一直都相当反对毒品，甚至连酒精也是直到二十一岁时才第一次接触，但不知为何他觉得这好像只是一次稀松平常的、无伤大雅的聊天。而且他现在感觉相当好。他们刚刚铲除了一个庞大的犯罪团伙，守护了纽约的和平，他们也没有杀人，甚至都没有人受重伤。他决定这是一次大获全胜。

他们步行离开了犯罪现场，因为Peter的背还疼着，他不太确定再背上Wade会是个好主意。于是他们攀上墙壁，在屋顶上奔跑。等Peter听到警笛声的时候他们已经跑到距离现场一个街区以外的地方了。

“嘿小蜘蛛，”Wade叫住他，“想不想今晚先收工，到我那儿去喝杯啤酒？”

Peter再次微笑起来：“当然了，为什么不呢？”

Wade从冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒来，把其中一瓶丢给了Peter。这是某种加拿大啤酒。Peter把面罩掀到鼻子上面，喝了一口。忽然间，他又产生了那种冲动——把面罩完全摘掉的冲动。“顺便一提，我叫Peter。”他冲着Wade笑起来，向对方展示着自己的信任。

但他仍然没有完全透露自己的真实身份，因为他必须要保护自己身边的人，即使目前来说仅限于梅姨一个。这是个很难改变的习惯。他灌了一口酒，看着死侍也做了同样的动作。

“嘿，”他忽然开口，“如果你喝不醉，那你为什么还要喝啤酒？”

Wade盯了他一会儿，然后耸耸肩：“啤酒好喝呗。而且难道喝不醉我就不能喜欢喝了吗？”

“当然可以。”Peter有点被自己蠢到了，于是沉默着又喝了一大口啤酒。

“小蜘蛛，”Wade问道，“想不想展示一下自己的格斗技巧？”

Peter茫然地看着他：“哈？”

“我们可以切磋一下，玩玩而已。而且我觉得我可能只有在你喝了酒的时候才打得过你。”Wade邪魅一笑，“来嘛，肯定会很有趣的！我保证，不会使用武器。这对你来说也是很好的练习机会，因为你不用控制你的超级力量，反正我也不会受伤。”

Peter考虑了一下，然后喝光了瓶子里的酒。Wade说得有道理，他很少能在生死关头之外锻炼自己的技巧。“行。”最后他答应了，Wade开心得大叫起来。

“那我们去屋顶！我再拿些啤酒。这会是一场史诗级的较量！”

他们从消防梯爬上屋顶。Wade把酒瓶放到了角落里，武器也放在了旁边，他甚至还解下了万能腰带。接着他站到Peter对面，唇角勾起一抹弧度。他们脸上还戴着面罩，都掀到了鼻子上方。

Wade先发制人，挥起拳头向Peter发起进攻。Peter横跨一步，抬起前臂挡下了这一击，接着抬抬腿朝Wade身侧轻轻踢了一脚。

Wade大笑起来：“搞什么，爱的拍拍吗？上啊宝贝儿，我都说了不需要手下留情！”

Peter耸耸肩：“我以为我们刚刚只是在热身。”

Wade又笑起来，朝他勾了勾左手：“放马过来吧，超级小子！”

Peter佯攻右侧——他的优势位置——又在最后一刻转向左边，朝着Wade的肩膀用力挥出一拳。他的速度很快，但Wade跟上了他的速度并且轻松躲开了这一拳。很快，他们你一拳我一脚地认真过起招来。Wade过去显然受过多种专业训练，他的动作迅捷而精准，而且他对对手的攻击的预判能力几乎和Peter一样好。Peter通常会通过观察对手攻击前细微的肌肉运动然后凭直觉躲过攻击，但Wade似乎有不一样的预判方法，那就是靠他那双训练有素的敏锐双眼。他精心计算着风险，有时也会为了做出更有力的还击而接下对手的攻击。

Peter头一次意识到为什么从没有人真正成功地打败过Wade Wilson，为什么神盾局还没能收编他。自愈因子并不是死侍唯一的优势，除此之外他还拥有超高的技巧和过人的智慧让他能在赤手空拳的战斗中不落下风。这是令人赞叹的。随着战斗的继续，Peter越来越觉得自己没必要再控制力量，于是他开始使出全力。Wade每次挨了一下后都会开心地笑起来，嘴上或多或少地说着话但也从来没停过。Peter努力不让自己被他分散注意力。

“哟吼，漂亮！”Peter狠狠一拳揍上了Wade的腹部，把后者打得后退几步。Wade咳嗽了一下，很快又摆好战斗姿势，利用这一击产生的空档还击了回去。“这才像话嘛宝贝儿，再来（give it to me）！”

Peter不知道自己该笑还是该脸红，于是他镇定下来，好在Wade下一拳飞来时能接住对方的攻击。他的另一只手抓住了Wade的手腕然后猛地一拉，将Wade绊倒在地。Wade背部着地的时候叫了一声，但也很快攥住了Peter的手腕把后者一起拖到了地上。他带着两人滚了半圈，最终他坐在Peter胸口上，把Peter压在身下，并且用两条健壮的大腿把对方的胳膊锁在了身侧。

Peter抬起臀部试图把Wade从自己身上甩下去，但对方可是身高六英尺两英寸、体重两百磅的肌肉男。Wade居高临下地看着他，看上去已经认定了这场比试的胜负了。

Wade凑近Peter的脸，有那么一瞬间Peter以为他会亲上来。他发现自己对这个想法接受良好。Wade低声说：“认输吗，baby boy？”

等会儿Peter可能会把锅都甩到啤酒，或者因为打斗而飙升的肾上腺素，又或者除了他自己的意愿以外的任何事上。不过现在，他停下了挣扎，然后微微扭动身体努力从地上撑起上身，和Wade四目相对。他停下来，轻笑一声：“我认输。”然后他凑上去，吻住了Wade粗糙的唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时间线是这样的：Peter现在正在上大四，二十一岁。Gwen死后他和MJ谈过恋爱，但两人之间问题太多，在本故事发生的六个月前，MJ甩了他（没求婚，我们又不在上世纪七十年代）。我决定把Wade设定为处于三十岁中旬，所以两人之间会存在一定的年龄差，但谁在乎呢？


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章有好多好多亲亲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知怎的这章写超快。我本来很想写肉体碰撞的，但是他俩还有别的事要做。希望你们喜欢。

****小蜘蛛在亲咱们！** **

_等等，为什么小蜘蛛在亲我们？_

****管他妈的呢！反正小蜘蛛就是在亲咱们！** **

毫无疑问地，蜘蛛侠正在亲吻Wade。至少感觉起来挺真实的——柔软的唇瓣温柔地在他嘴唇上触碰，两个人偶尔会撞到彼此的鼻子。但Wade完全没想到蜘蛛侠会这样做，他实在无法相信眼下正在发生的事情。他的潜意识一直在告诉他这只是一个美妙绝伦的幻觉，但没能如他所愿地说服自己。

他想用力亲吻躺在他身下的这个男人；想把舌头伸进对方嘴里，品尝对方的味道，沉醉在那迷人的气息中；他想用双手抚摸对方的每一寸肌肤，感受那些肌肉在他指尖下绷紧。但他刚准备要动动屁股，或者动动脑子的时候，这个吻就飞快地结束了。

****淦！错过时机了！** **

蜘蛛侠动了动，Wade往后退了一点，好让他可以撑着胳膊肘和前臂半坐起来。

蜘蛛侠犹犹豫豫地开口，“你，你没事吧Wade？”

他说出这个名字的方式实在过于自然而美好，Wade忽然很好奇为何自己从前没有注意到过，自己的名字在被蜘蛛侠呼喊出来的时候原来是如此动听。他情不自禁地笑了起来。虽然他试图憋住，但还是控住不住地颤抖着傻笑出声。

_干得好，Wilson。_

Wade无视了脑子里的声音：“嗯……我很好，只是在想我脑子里哪个地方又短路了，因为我觉得你在亲我。会这样觉得的我就是个傻逼，你怎么可能亲我呢？”

蜘蛛侠牵牵嘴角，Wade发誓他的脸（Wade能看到的那部分）变成了粉红色。“唔……”他看起来很迟疑，视线也转向了一旁，“我确实这么做了。”

“蛤？”

“就是吻你。我，吻了你。”

Wade的脑子肯定出毛病了。小黄和小白不停念叨着。通常来说Wade都会无视掉他们，但现在他不得不承认自己的脑子绝对不正常。因为他正跨坐在蜘蛛侠身上，而后者刚刚亲吻了他——他曾经无数次幻想过这个场景，但从没想过该如何应对。他应该把蜘蛛侠推倒，蠢兮兮地亲他，扒光他的衣服然后操进他的喉咙。但他只是俯视着身下的人，这个漂亮得不像话的、他已经不知道倾慕甚至是渴求了多久的男孩儿，完全不知该作何反应。

Wade吞咽了一下，张张嘴想说点什么，却只是又咽了下口水。最后他终于颤颤巍巍地小声说：“你最好是在耍我，蜘蛛侠。”

“我没有！”蜘蛛侠飞快地接口，视线又转回Wade身上，“我发誓。我可能也说不清楚为什么，但我……就是这么做了。一切都好像是顺其自然，我只是想试试，而且我觉得你可能也想要这个。但是如果你不想，如果你只是想切磋一下，那就算了，我——”

他有些语无伦次，脸红得透透的。他看起来实在是太可爱了，以至于Wade把所有怀疑和恐惧都抛之脑后，然后用力吻上了他的嘴，把他未说完的字句都堵了回去。

很长一段时间内他们都保持着这个姿势，保持着这个纯洁的、没有任何多余动作的亲吻。但随后蜘蛛侠开始用自己的嘴唇碾磨Wade的。他伸出一只手，稍嫌用力地搂住了Wade的脖子，被制服包裹着的拇指轻柔地抚过Wade布满疤痕的下颌线条，引得Wade为之失神。

小黄和小白没有出声，也可能他们还在聊天，但Wade已经听不到了。他现在所有的注意力都集中在身下蜘蛛侠坚实的躯体，和他抚摸着Wade脖颈的手掌，还有他的嘴。看看他那漂亮的嘴唇！

Wade随着这个亲吻动作。他尝试着张开嘴，伸出舌头描摹蜘蛛侠的唇线。蜘蛛侠很快做出了回应，他也分开了双唇，与Wade的舌头纠缠到了一起。蜘蛛侠的唇舌尝起来是啤酒味的，有一点点甜，还有Wade描述不出来的些许浓烈的味道。他的嘴唇是如此柔软，Wade不由自主发出了几声呻吟。然后Wade猛然意识到，他真的在亲吻蜘蛛侠，那些梦中的场景真实地发生了！

Wade抚摸着蜘蛛侠的身体，拉着对方坐了起来。他紧紧拥住蜘蛛侠，拉近了彼此的距离。小蜘蛛发出了一声惊呼，继而加深了这个吻。他的双臂轻轻环着Wade的脖子，一手按着Wade的后脑勺。Wade趁此机会将双手放在他肌肉线条流畅的背部上下游走。男孩儿身材瘦削，他能感觉到掌下对方的肩胛骨和脊椎的突起。Wade想脱掉自己的手套，但又怕那双恐怖的手会吓到小蜘蛛。他拒绝去想蜘蛛侠可能随时都会意识到自己亲吻的是死侍，那个毫无吸引力的家伙。他决定享受当下，不管之后会发生什么。

他正这么想着，蜘蛛侠忽然放开了他的嘴唇，转而从下颌一路舔舐到了他露出来的喉结，用唇舌爱抚着那些伤疤。Wade大声呻吟起来。蜘蛛侠的动作像是一把火点燃了他的全身。他敢说就他们当前的姿势而言，蜘蛛侠肯定感觉到了他下腹那处凸起。但蜘蛛侠未予理会，继续用牙齿轻擦着他喉咙处薄薄的皮肉。Wade呻吟着，感觉自己更硬了。蜘蛛侠轻轻笑了起来。

“妈的，小蜘蛛！”Wade咒骂出声，“这感觉太他妈爽了——”

蜘蛛侠退后一点，轻轻喘着气。他一边抬头看向Wade，一边舔过自己的嘴唇。他似乎犹豫了一下，然后清了清喉咙，温柔地说：“我的名字是Peter。”

Wade眨眨眼，呆呆地盯着蜘蛛侠那两片随着他说话动作着的嘴唇。Peter。他的名字是Peter。Wade用力吞了下口水，发现自己的呼吸在他刚才不自觉走神的时候变得有些吃力。

“Peter？”他极小声地重复了一遍，蜘蛛侠点了点头。“Peter。”Wade放慢速度又说了一遍，仔细在舌尖回味着这个名字。他的名字是Peter。Peter。他感觉到这个名字带给他的无比的欣喜，于是他再次大声地说了出来，仿佛都能听到自己的声音在胸腔里回响：“Peter。”

蜘蛛侠——不，Peter对他微笑起来。他们重新吻住了彼此。Wade觉得他永远，永远都不会想要停止亲吻Peter，永不。

即使隔着两层制服，Peter还是那么温暖，闻起来带着皂角的清爽和汗水的味道。Wade模仿着他的动作，一边亲吻他一边舔过他的下巴。Wade忽然发现对方那柔滑的肌肤尝起来有一点咸，又带着一丝回甘。Peter的下巴上有些硬硬的胡茬，搔刮着Wade的嘴唇和舌头。

Wade品尝着这个吻，希望将舌尖的每一种感觉，每一种味道，每一丝气味，都珍藏在记忆中。因为即使他们现在像青少年一样放肆地拥抱和亲吻了将近二十分钟，他还是忍不住去想，他们随时都可能会停下，Peter随时都可能会意识到和死侍做爱是一件多疯狂的事。Wade不敢奢望这一切都是真的，而不是他失了智的脑子编造出来的幻觉，更不用说这可能会再次发生或者变得更加过火。

Wade的脑子里闪过了至少一百种各式各样的幻想和两百种以上奇奇怪怪的、糟糕的play，而他无比确定，他愿意忘记这些所有、永远放弃实践它们的机会来让此时此刻延续下去，让他能继续将Peter拥在怀中，能再多亲吻Peter哪怕多一秒。这就是他现在所渴求的所有，他会一直珍惜，直到死亡来临。而那将会是一段漫长的时光。

几小时，又或者几分钟之后，他们喘息着分开来。Peter的嘴唇因为亲吻变得红肿。他把戴着手套的手指伸到面具下面，摩挲了一下自己的嘴唇；然后另一只手伸到脑后将面罩脱了下来，露出了他那双榛色的眼睛和一头乱蓬蓬的褐发。Wade被他的举动惊得张口结舌。纽约夜晚的灯光在他周身笼上了一层金色的光辉，他的脸庞是那么年轻，光滑，只有眼角处在他微笑时被带起了一点细纹。Wade不知自己是该再次狠狠碾上那双唇还是继续欣赏眼前瑰丽的容颜。他借着模糊的光亮数出了十五颗雀斑，然后将它们也贪婪地一并记下，留待日后细细回味。每一根睫毛，每一点小小的瑕疵都让Peter的脸看上去是那么鲜活而完美。

“艹。”Wade小声骂了一句。他感觉自己喉咙发干，于是清了清嗓子：“Peter，我知道你很辣，但我不知道你这么……你他妈的美极了！”他不过脑子地就说出了这些话——常有的事儿，感觉自己脸上有点发热。

谢天谢地，Peter的脸也红了，显然他并不习惯这样直白的赞美。Wade感觉自己的勇气又慢慢回来了。

“我想说，”他继续道，“我一直以为你喜欢的是漂亮妹子，我也喜欢漂亮妹子， _还有_ 火辣的男士。视情况而定，任何人都有可能。但你不是‘任何人’……如果你喜欢好看的妹子，我也可以试试。可能离好看两个字相去甚远，但如果你喜欢，我还有几件带褶边的裙子。我是说我能变成女人，假如你——”

Peter轻轻笑起来，然后伸出一根手指按在Wade的嘴唇上示意后者安静：“我不需要你变成女人，Wade，我只需要你做你自己，懂吗？”

Wade闭上嘴点点头。一种强烈的想要舔弄放在他嘴上的那根手指的欲望向他袭来，但他忍住了，因为他不确定他们之间的关系有没有进展到能舔手指这一步。于是他吞了下口水，在Peter收回手的时候开口：“我们可以走楼梯下去，如果你想——”

Peter微笑着看看他，又抬头望向天空。东方的地平线上已经出现了一条红线。他叹口气：“天太晚了，或者说太早了？我想我得快点儿走了。”

Wade感觉自己的心沉了下去。他看向一边，努力藏起自己的沮丧：“好的，当然。”

“Wade，”他又看回Peter，发现对方正温柔地看着自己，“我不是要弃你而去，好吗？”他的手掌抚上Wade的脸颊，用拇指轻柔地摩挲着。Wade忍不住迎上了他的触碰。“我明早上还要早起，所以我们改天再约？”

Wade点了点头。他感觉喉头有些哽住了，不敢开口。他又吞咽一下，有些过分用力地再次点头，惹得Peter吃吃笑起来。

倾身上前，Peter再次吻住了他。这个吻轻柔又纯洁，带着无可比拟的魔力。Wade差点儿又骂出来，因为Peter亲吻他的方式让他感受到了已经多年未曾有过的鲜活和真实。

Peter退开来，说道：“好了，明天见？”

Wade又点点头，声音有些哽咽：“好的。”

他站起来，把蜘蛛侠——Peter——也拉了起来。最后一次在Wade唇上轻啄一下之后，Peter戴好面罩走到屋顶边缘，准备好蛛丝发射器。他回头向Wade道了句“晚安，Wade”，然后消失在了夜色中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好了，3500字的亲亲，没毛病。  
> 不，母胎solo译者觉得有。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有口  
> 但全垒尚未ready

Peter觉得自己的脑子可能出现了点故障。倒不是因为他决定告诉死侍自己的名字还给对方看了自己的真容——虽然这本身确实很令人在意；也不是因为他昨晚花了很多时间跟死侍亲热——虽然这场“唇枪舌战”是他自己挑起的。不，他之所以怀疑自己已经彻底失去了理智是因为他不可抗拒地还想重温一遍那个场景。

他在上课走神的时候忽然意识到了这一点，他从来没有真正喜欢过一个男人。通常来讲，他都倾向于爱上某个人，自此以后眼里就再也装不下其他人。目前为止，Peter的“某个人”都是女性。他以前从没想到过自己会爱上一个男人，而且直到昨天晚上，他都没有意识到这件事已经悄然发生了。

这是真的吗？他真的爱上了Wade Wilson？Peter一想到这里就觉得怪怪的，还有些不安。

虽然Wade更喜欢戴着面罩，但Peter还是见过几次他不戴面罩的样子。Peter知道他的皮肤是什么样的，知道那上面也布满了疤痕。客观地说，Peter也知道那些伤痕很难让人提起兴趣（自己还能理性思考这事儿还怪让他欣慰的），但亲吻的时候他完全没想到这茬。Peter用嘴唇抚摸着那些本不该有的伤疤。他感觉很好，很亲密，只因为那是Wade。

Peter摇摇头，震惊地发现自己居然有些兴奋起来了。他感觉自己脸上有些发烧，连忙看看周围，生怕有人在看着他、知道他在想些什么似的。但没有人注意到他，因为大家都专注于眼前的分子生物学课。Peter本来也该好好听讲的，但现在他的思绪已经飘远了，脑子里尽是些他自己都说不清楚的奇怪念头，根本挪不出心思用来学习。

实在太不对劲了。Peter能列出很多理由来说服自己这是个坏主意。其中尤其重要的是，他对Wade根本知之甚少；除此之外，Wade还是一个为了钱杀了可能成千上百个人的可怕的雇佣兵。他知道Wade喜欢墨西哥玉米卷，非常认同小美人鱼的观点，会喝啤酒因为觉得啤酒好喝。他还知道Wade真的，真的爱慕着他，而且接吻技术十分高超。他意识到，其实自己了解Wade比后者了解他多得多。他们甚至都不知道对方年龄几何，不过Peter相当确定Wade要比自己年纪大些。所有关于此的一切……不管这到底是什么……哪怕是个小屁孩儿都能看出来，这是一个巨大的错误。

尽管脑子里还盘桓着这些不容忽视的疑虑，但Peter现在只能想到晚上与Wade的碰面。他们会一起巡逻，然后……然后干嘛？他自己脑补出了几个极具诱惑力的剧本，这令他在座位上躁动不安起来。他真的从来没有如此渴求过一个人，自从……打住，这不是个怀念旧爱的好时机。

下课了，Peter飞快地冲出教学楼，竭力避免了与教授接触。因为自从他上交了本学期第一次作业以后 ，那位教授就一直想让他来做一个课堂报告来着。

这是个十分安宁的夜晚。Peter原本十分担心两个人的气氛会很尴尬，但Wade看起来毫无异状，一如既往地展示着他的专业水平。他们巡逻了几个小时，制止了几场争斗，不过没什么大事发生。

就在今晚的纽约犯罪秀似乎已落下帷幕的时候，Wade随意地说：“那……今晚要过来再切磋一下吗？”

Peter微笑起来：“我想我们都知道最后会发展成什么。”他比平常更加直白和挑逗了些。通常Peter总是会对此觉得有些尴尬，但Wade让他勇气倍增。

Wade耸耸一边肩膀：“好吧，我猜你是想直接跳过这一步……”

“先请我吃顿晚饭再说吧。”Peter调侃道，却藏不住声音里的笑意。

“讲真，这主意不坏。”Wade想了想说，“我现在饿得很。我知道所有晚上还开着的墨西哥餐厅，还有超棒的卷饼！去尝尝吗？”

Peter想也不想地点点头：“当然，为什么不？”

Wade绝对可以就墨西哥卷饼喋喋不休地说上好几个月。大多数时候Peter只是在吃和听。他们坐在屋顶上，显然已经把屋顶当成了自己的地盘。Wade谈论着枪，食物，以前接过的活儿（大部分是那些没那么暴力的），偶尔发表一些不带针对性的评论。换句话说，Wade现在只是Wade。

东西都吃完了以后，Wade沉默了一会儿，透过面罩上的眼白部分盯着Peter，露出来的下半张脸上是一幅若有所思的表情。最后他开口了，声音低沉而温和：“你现在想做什么呢，Peter？”

这是自昨晚以后他第一次喊出Peter的名字。Peter感受到一股暖流从自己胸口喷薄而出，脑海中瞬间闪过了无数念头。Wade有些坐立不安地等着他的回答，看起来十分紧张。

重新聚拢思绪，Peter回答道：“我们可以去我家。”

有那么一会儿，Wade只是呆呆地看着Peter。然后他环顾了一下四周，像是在观察是不是有埋伏。他嘟囔着：“我知道他真的这么说了……你真的这么说了？”后一句显然是冲Peter说的，于是Peter点了点头。Wade也点点头，吞了下口水说：“好的。”

他们用蛛丝荡了回去。Peter选择了自己熟悉的路线好避免引起不必要的注意。他们在Peter房子旁边的一条小巷子里降落，然后悄咪咪地顺着消防梯往上爬。爬到Peter房间所在的楼层后，Peter让Wade先等一下，自己顺着砖墙爬到他走之前专门半开着的窗户旁。他还是不敢相信自己居然邀请了死侍来他的公寓。他爬进屋，然后打开了消防梯旁边的窗户。

窗户一打开，Wade先是观察了下周围，紧接着就凑上去隔着面罩吻上了Peter的嘴唇。这是一个有点别扭但非常甜蜜的姿势。然后他爬进屋里，Peter关上了窗。

他们就这么在那儿站了一会儿。Wade环顾着四周。Peter的公寓很小，比Wade的小很多但也整洁得多。他俩现在站着的地方是客厅和厨房的结合，也是这个房子的主要空间，另一头连着浴室和卧室的门。卧室的门半开着。Peter打开了沙发后面的灯，柔和温暖的光线充满了整个房间。

“地方不错。”Wade说，“你的沙发看上去比我的舒服。”他冲着沙发点点头。

“你可以坐上去比较一下。想喝点儿什么吗？”

“啊，当然。”Wade坐了下来。Peter朝冰箱走去，一边把面罩脱下来甩到了厨房的柜台上，然后打开冰箱看了看。他本来没计划这个，所以理所当然地没准备啤酒。但冰箱里还有一瓶大众牌子的橙味苏打水。他拿出这瓶苏打水，顺便从碗柜里拿了两个玻璃杯。他走回沙发旁，发现Wade在盯着他。

Peter放下饮料和杯子：“呃，你不介意我去换身衣服吧？”

“啥？不，你去吧。”

“那你自己随意。”Peter微笑。

他走进卧室，关上了门。白天穿的那身牛仔裤和T恤还摆在床上，他飞快地换好了衣服，同时脑子高速转动着。Wade Wilson正坐在外面，坐在他家的客厅里。他邀请了死侍来他家做客。如果超英联盟里有谁看见他现在这样，绝对会认为他疯了的。他也控制不住地去想他们都是对的。

Peter光着脚回到了客厅，Wade还坐在沙发上。他没倒饮料，但已经卸下了武器把它们放在了一旁。Peter只犹豫了一秒钟，就在Wade旁边坐下，给两人都倒上了饮料。Wade又把面罩掀了上去，然后他们各自喝了一口，把杯子放回了咖啡桌上。Peter朝Wade看过去，他还没来得及细想，就已经倾身上前吻住了Wade。

双唇相接的瞬间，Wade急促地吸了口气，但他迅速反应过来，立刻反客为主地吻了回去。他贪婪地用舌头舔弄着Peter的嘴唇，Peter也为他张开了嘴，放任那条舌头钻了进来。他轻柔地抚摸着Wade的脖子，感受着指尖下粗砺的皮肤。他意识到其实自己根本不在意这个。然后他一条腿跨过Wade的膝盖调整成一个更方便的姿势，伸出自己的舌头与Wade的纠缠起来。Wade抓住了他的臀部，揉捏着。Peter在他的动作下轻轻呻吟起来。

过了一会儿，他退开一点，食指摸索着Wade面罩的接缝处：“我可以吗？”

Wade生硬地笑了一下，看向一边：“不明白你为什么想这么做。你会毁掉气氛的……”

“不会的。”Peter向他保证，在Wade脸颊上温柔地印下一个吻。“求你？”他贴近Wade的皮肤悄声说道，温热的气息打在Wade脸上，“我想看看你的眼睛。”

Wade犹豫了一会儿，但最终还是点头同意了。Peter慢慢脱掉了他的面罩。那些伤疤本该让他停下来的，但它们没有。相反，Peter全神贯注于那双终于显露出来的温暖的棕色眼眸。那双眼睛也正专注地回望着他。Peter笑了。

“嘿，终于见面了。”他双手捧起Wade的脸，手指轻抚过后者的脸颊和下颌线条，大拇指温柔地摩挲着下唇。Wade叹口气，闭上了眼。

“好温暖。”他轻声说，呼吸深沉，“你是那么温暖。还没有——”Wade犹豫了。他撇撇嘴：“时间不长。”*

Peter再次用力亲吻了他，试图以此告诉Wade自己根本不在意他的长相，那些伤疤根本无关紧要，真正重要的是Wade的心。他甚至没有因为自己如此俗气的想法而感觉自己是个白痴。他只是全心全意地亲吻着Wade，仿佛眼前这个人就是他的整个世界。

Peter动了动胯，毫不意外地感觉到Wade的身体对此做出了回应。老实说，他现在已经兴奋起来了，虽然他完全不清楚下一步该干什么，毕竟这对他来说是一次全新的体验。他想触碰Wade，感受对方的每一寸皮肤。这个想法让他心跳加速起来，不由自主地搂紧了Wade。

他的动作似乎鼓励了Wade。年纪更长些的男人开始用还未摘下手套的手掌在Peter的腰侧和背部来回抚摸起来。他中断了这个吻，嘴唇移向Peter的脖子，小心地舔舐和啃咬着那里的皮肉。Peter发出一声呻吟，Wade也从喉咙深处给出了回应，手指插入了Peter的黑发间轻轻按揉着。

Peter握起Wade的一只手，Wade停下来看着他。他的视线仍然牢牢锁定着Wade的眼睛，手上却缓缓脱下了Wade的手套，露出了一只有力的、同样布满疤痕、五指修长的手。Wade想推开他的手，但Peter坚定地将Wade的手放在了自己颊边，偏过头亲吻那粗糙的手掌。感觉到掌心触碰到了Peter的皮肤，Wade哽住了喉头。Peter接着脱下另一只手套，直到他再次倾身亲吻Wade，他们的视线都没有分开过。

Wade发出了一声介于呻吟和呜咽的、恳求的声音。Peter发现自己还想听到更多，于是他扭动胯部磨蹭着Wade，口中泄出一阵令人着迷的声音。Wade的呼吸变得更加粗重了。Peter笑起来。Wade的动作正告诉他，对方也想要他。而Wade发出的那些呻吟让他非常喜欢。

“艹，baby boy！”Wade气喘吁吁地和他分开，“你绝对想象不到你对我做的这些……”

“我想我可以合理猜测一下。”Peter贴着Wade的面颊轻声道。忽然间，他产生出一股难以言喻的勇气，手一路向下，覆在了Wade的裤裆处。Wade大声咒骂起来：“噢，太棒了。正合我意……”

Peter轻柔地按揉了几下。

“操，操，操！”Wade闭上眼，“我肯定在做梦。从昨晚上开始我就在梦想着这个。这不可能是真的，我不可能有那么走运！”

“Wade？”Peter温和地呼唤他。Wade再次睁开了眼，看起来有些迷糊了。“能闭嘴吗？”

Wade闭上嘴点点头。接着，也许只是为了找点事儿做，他用力拥住了Peter，一边把手伸到后者的T恤底下胡乱摸着，一边亲吻着他的脖子。Peter张开双臂环住了Wade，雇佣兵那张灵活的嘴和粗糙的手指勾出了他又一声呻吟。

忽然间，Wade把他放倒在沙发上，然后继续吻他，同时掀起了他的T恤，双手在他裸露的肌肤上四处游走。

“好柔软，”Wade喃喃道，向下亲吻Peter的胸口，“你的皮肤……如此柔软又温暖，你美得惊人……”他伸出舌头舔弄着Peter的乳头，Peter忍不住喘息起来。“你简直辣透了。”他贴着Peter的皮肤含混地说。他的嘴唇一路向下，来到了Peter的裤腰处。他抬起头，用那双盛满了渴求的棕色眼睛看着Peter：“我能……？”他看起来有些犹豫，结结巴巴地说完了自己的请求：“我能……我只是，我只是想要触碰你……”

Peter根本不是那种第一次约会的时候就和人上三垒的类型（the type），但眼下本来也不是通常情况（typical）。他深吸一口气，舔了舔唇，然后点头道：“你当然可以。”

Wade解开了Peter的牛仔裤扣子，把裤子从Peter屁股上扒了下来。然后他将因为紧张而一直颤抖的手指伸进Peter的内裤裤腰往下拉，露出了后者的阴茎。

“真美……”他低声赞叹着，将Peter的下体握在手里缓缓摩擦起来。Peter头靠回沙发上，不住呻吟着。Wade粗糙有力的手掌像是有魔力一般；他掌心的力度和热度让Peter再也注意不到其他任何事物。Peter闭上眼，放任自己在快感中沦陷。

忽然，Wade的手掌变成了某个更加温暖湿润的东西。Peter猛然睁开了眼。

Peter不会骂脏话，任何时候都不会。他通常只会说些他能想到的最温和最不具攻击性的词。他不喜欢说脏话，也从小被教育不准说脏话。但此刻那些词句都变成了一种证明，证明了Wade的嘴有多“厉害”。Peter当即就哭喊了出来：“Holy shit！”他低头看向Wade，看向对方棕色的眸子，眼神中充满了惊叹。接着，Wade的舌头不知怎样动了一下。Peter发出了一声啜泣，一只手牢牢抓住了身下的垫子，一只手抚上Wade的光头：“哦，天哪，Wade……”

听到自己名字的时候，Wade从喉咙里发出了一声呻吟。这声音仿佛在Peter的阴茎，甚至是他的全身里激起了一阵回响。Peter已经好几个月没有被别人触碰过了，虽然这并不是他的第一个口活，但他相当确定这是最特别的一个。Wade完全包裹住了Peter，而且似乎没有咽反射。Peter向他发出警告：“Wade，停下，我要——”

他说得太迟了。随后他整个人都绷紧起来，呻吟着射在了Wade嘴里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 很抱歉卡在这里，但是再写的话这章就太长了。而且接下来我还想写点Wade视角，所以就这样啦。


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者在感谢各位的喜欢。以及本章比较短。

Wade把嘴里的东西都吞了下去。精液尝起来有点咸咸的，还有点苦中带甜。他愉快地哼了一声。

_性癖清单3458号：精液。_

****唔，精液……** **

Wade无视了脑子里的声音，继续盯着Peter。Peter放松地躺在沙发上，睁大了双眼浑身颤抖着，视线也没有离开Wade。他看起来有些乱糟糟的，刘海被汗液黏在额头上，脑后的头发支棱着。他看起来美极了，目光有些涣散，正缓缓眨动着双眼。

“对不起！”他忽然大喊，重新聚起思绪然后坐起来，“老天啊，抱歉抱歉抱歉！”

“为啥？”Wade问他。

“我，我应该提前警告你的，或者，或者……”Pete不好意思地看向一边。如果他是只小狗狗的话，这会儿耳朵应该都羞得耷拉下来了。好可爱的。“我感觉自己就像个小孩子。”

“你没什么好道歉的。”Wade直接了断地说，“你也不是个孩子，你要是的话就太恶心了。总之，我们本来就是为了让你射出来，任务完成啦。”他饶有兴味地看着Peter的脸变得绯红，然后冲对方咧嘴一笑：“你性感得要命！”

_我还是觉得我们在做梦，这种好事儿哪儿轮得到我们头上。_

****我不知道，不过精液尝起来挺真的。** **

不过Peter似乎恢复了一丝镇静，因为他现在又害羞地朝Wade微笑起来，紧接着他再次吻上了Wade，急切地把舌头伸进了Wade嘴里。他的双手一路向下，隔着制服摸到了Wade的下体。

“我想我应该礼尚往来一下。”他喃喃道。他毫不客气地解开了Wade的腰带，把手伸进了后者的裤裆里，探索者，抚摸着。Wade喘息起来，闭上了眼。

“艹，Peter……”

“我不……”Peter有些犹豫，“我是说，我从来没——”他懊恼地叹口气，不轻不重地撸动了几下Wade的阴茎。“我现在大概只能做到这一步，对不起。”

Wade摇头：“对不起？别再说对不起了，Petey，这已经很棒了。妈的……”他的呼吸急促起来。Peter的抚摸就像一团火焰，旺盛而猛烈，还带着灼人的温度。Peter用大拇指在他的龟头上摩挲几下，将前液在抹匀在上面。Wade被刺激得大呼出声：“Fuck！”

他猛地抬起了臀部。Peter的舌头在他的颈间逡巡，牙齿轻轻刮擦着喉结。Wade将有些无处安放的双手伸向面前的男孩儿，一手插进对方的发间，另一只手轻柔地爱抚着那张年轻漂亮的脸庞。他捧起Peter的脸亲了上去。

****我们亲亲得太多了，啥时候才能操起来呢？** **

_等小蜘蛛准备好了再说，这可是他的回合。我们就快要射了。_

****是吗？啥时候？** **

_就……现在！_

Wade呻吟着射了出来，精液喷了Peter一手，还沾到了制服上。Peter张大了嘴，好像对自己能让Wade射出来这事儿感到十分震惊。等到射精结束，Wade稍稍放松了一点，Peter好奇地举起手，舔了一下手上的精液，然后露出了一脸苦相。

Wade笑得直抽气：“你需要品味它。”

“唔。”Peter在T恤上擦擦手。他站起来提好裤子，走到橱柜旁拿出一卷纸。他扯出一些团成团递给Wade，两个人一起简单清理了一下身上的污渍。接着他们重新坐回沙发上。橙味苏打还放在茶几上，几乎都没动过。

“这真的超赞。”Wade打破了沉默，“我的意思是，哇哦，你的手活很棒，伙计。”

Peter微微笑起来：“很荣幸得到你的肯定。我想……”他的脸颊变成了粉红色：“算了，下次再说。”

Wade有些激动，声音不自觉地拔高：“所以还有下次？”

“如果你想的话。”Peter轻声回答，同时假装心无旁骛地盯着自己的杯子。

Wade大笑：“你是认真的吗？伙计，我都不能……Petey-Pie， 你是我见过的最火辣最不可思议的家伙了。淦，要是我随心所欲能想干嘛就干嘛，那么除了跟你亲热我什么都不想做。”

“真的？”Peter的棕色眸子紧紧盯着Wade。停顿了一会儿，他微笑着承认：“那的确很棒。天哪，你的嘴唇……”

“他们可不会无缘无故叫我‘多嘴的雇佣兵’。”Wade耸耸肩。

_这倒不假，但人们想到这个绰号的时候脑子里第一个蹦出来的肯定不是我们的‘口技’。_

****那可说不准，从现在起可能就是了。** **

Peter咬住自己的嘴唇：“所以……你跟很多人交往过？”

Wade有些自嘲地说：“你不是见过我的脸了吗，baby boy？你觉得会有很多人愿意跟我上床？”他停下来。事实是他都不知道自己跟多少人交往过，不管什么性别。他在X武器计划之前的记忆仍然是模糊的，他不确定到底哪些记忆是真实的而哪些又是被Butler*强塞进他脑子的，还有多少是因为药物*而忘记了。出于孤独或者纯粹的挫败感，他买过好多次春。他知道那是真的，毕竟钱财的动向是很好追踪的。

他叹了口气：“听着，我会跟人们调情，而且我很擅长于此。但是通常来说，一旦我露出了脸，人们就会跑得远远的。我很清楚我的脸是副什么德行。我以前有个成像仪之类的东西可以让我上去像普通人一会儿，但是几年前弄丢了。真希望我的脸能好看些，这样你看着也没那么糟心。”

Wade自嘲地笑了笑。

Peter只是摇了摇头：“别再这么说自己了。你还看不出来吗，我一点都不在乎你的长相。我觉得你特别性感！”他伸出手捧起Wade那张吓人的脸：“你得相信我，Wade。”

Wade吞了下口水，感觉自己喉头发哽，说话声音都变得奇怪起来：“我也许会相信你说的每一句话，只除了这句。”

“那好吧，看来我只能做点什么来让你相信了。”Peter低声说着，再次倾身上前吻住了Wade。

和Peter黏黏糊糊了一晚上之后，Wade在凌晨五点的时候回到了公寓。刚一打开门，他就感觉情况有些不对。他停在门口，凝神观察着漆黑的房间。

_有客人来了。_

有什么东西，或者什么人，正安静地坐在他的沙发上。Wade右手握上了太刀刀柄，左手摸索着电灯开关。灯光照亮了沙发上的人，Wade随即松开了刀。

“Wade。”对方的声音低沉沙哑。

Wade关上门，走到放在角落里的破旧的冰箱旁。厨房是一块生物危险区，自从搬进来以后Wade还没踏进去过。他拿出两瓶啤酒，一瓶丢给了访客，后者轻松地接住了酒瓶。

“Logon。”Wade拧开了瓶盖，率先开口道，“好久，不见。我何德何能让您光临大驾呢？”

金刚狼喝了口啤酒，作了个怪相。他穿着便装，牛仔裤，背心外面套着一件敞开的灰黑格子法兰绒衬衫。他看起来像一个毛茸茸的小个子伐木工。“我就在附近，想着可以过来拜访一下，看看你最近过得怎么样。”

_哦吼，当然了。金刚狼只是想来“拜访一下”。_

“哦，我过得挺好的！”Wade咧嘴一笑，倚墙站着，“你呢？你那个魅力四射、嗜杀成性的儿子呢*？”

Logan放下酒瓶，手肘撑在膝盖上：“还是嗜杀成性。”

“不愧是他！好了，寒暄结束了，你到底为什么来我这儿？”

Logan抓抓后脑勺，然后夸张地叹了口气：“为什么每次来找你我都有事儿呢？一场灾祸正在酝酿，Wade，我很确定麻烦就要找上你了。”

****哟吼，麻烦！我们喜欢麻烦！** **

_一些小麻烦是伤害不了像我们这么无赖的有自愈因子的人的。_

Wade哼了一声，喝了口酒：“就这事儿？一直都有人在追着我，Logan，他们给我带来了很多乐子。怎么，又有人叫人来搞我了吗？”

Logan耸起一边肩膀：“不知道，没确认过。但是前几天我跟一个家伙打了一架，他告诉了我一些关于X武器的事。一股反对变种人和变异人的浪潮正在成型，各地都有变种人失去了变种能力，这狗屁事儿迟早都会找上你，所以我想着得来警告你一下。”

Wade挑起一边眉毛嗤笑道：“所以？干嘛，团队时间又到了？”

Logan挖苦地说：“我他妈才不。我自己还有一堆破事儿要处理，不过你现在似乎有个很不错的团队。”

Wade咧嘴笑起来：“当然啦，小蜘蛛还教我怎么当一个英雄！”

Logan抬起他那浓密的眉毛：“真的？”

“没错，如果碰到麻烦了他会帮我的。我不是很担心。”

“你确定吗？”金刚狼嗅了嗅空气，“我觉得就算你不在乎自己，但你现在好像还有别的人需要担心。你说他会帮你，但你能帮上他吗？除非我的鼻子骗了我，你闻起来浑身上下都是蜘蛛侠的味道。”

****啊哦，露馅了！** **

Wade移开视线：“随便吧！你知道你闻来闻去的样子有多猥琐吗？”

Logan耸耸肩：“说说而已。身为一个大部分时候都介于英雄和坏蛋之间的人，你就是那群反变种人的混蛋们最害怕的化身；英雄也会变坏的。”

“但我都算不上是个变种人！我只是个变异人！”

“那群狗娘养的会知道或者在乎吗？只要你俩的组合还存在一天，你就是在把蜘蛛侠往火坑里推。”

“行吧……如果你真的这么在乎，为何不去跟你那个暗黑复仇者联盟的儿子说呢？这种事儿他应该首当其冲。”

“说过了。不然你以为我为什么会先来纽约？”Logan几口喝光了剩下的啤酒，站了起来，“很高兴能跟你叙叙旧。好好对那孩子，我看过他战斗，他是个好人。”

Wade的表情柔软下来：“他当然是。”

Logan意味不明地冲他挥挥手，信步走到门口。Wade眯着眼目送他离开。Logan只有在觉得事情的确紧急的时候才会出现，Wade很清楚这一点，这让他有些不安起来。

_那我们到底需不需要担心？_

****不！我们不担心！对不对？** **

Wade缓缓开口：“不用太在意。只是需要……谨慎，最好保持警惕（keep my eyes open）。”

_然后看着点儿Peter的背后（watch Peter’s back）！_

****没错，但我们一直都在这么做。毕竟他的背就在屁股上面。** **

_说得对。_

Wade叹口气，甩甩自己的脑袋。现在花费太多心思毫无意义。他好几天没合过眼了，现在是时候好好睡一觉了（catch some shut-eye）。

*Butler/巴特勒：登场于《死侍V3》中，在Wade接受了X武器计划改造后控制了Wade让他杀了自己的父母。

*Tabula Rasa drug：没查到是个啥，直译大概是白板药。但Tabula rasa原意是一种纯洁无瑕的状态，可指白纸一样的心灵状态。

*Daken，金刚狼与他的日本妻子生的儿子，成长经历比较惨，性格残暴。


	12. Chapter 12

“他们称自己为‘反变种人防御联盟（ADML）’，”Domino在电话那头说道，“没什么特别之处，只不过是众多人类反变种人组织中的一个，不过这群家伙渐渐开始有了发言权。他们还找到了某个能给他们提供资金协助的靠山。不管哪里发生了灾祸，哪怕变种人或者超级英雄们跟这些事故只有一丁点儿关系，他们都会现身，派人来监察或者之类的。还有，针对已知的变种人的暴力行为正广泛出现，讽刺的是，都是些戴面具的‘义警’干的，不过他们的装备倒是很适合配备给义务警员。ADML的官方谴责了这些袭击行动，但是如果继续深挖网络上的那些犄角旮旯，你就能发现很多引战的东西都是他们的成员发布的。从有组织的骚扰、暴力和强奸，到对特定变种人有计划的袭击，这一切都让人不寒而栗。”

Wade把电话放到另一只耳朵边上，然后透过窗户看向逐渐变得昏暗的地平线：“Logan好像很忧虑。”

“他是很忧虑，这合情合理。虽然事情已经被压下去了，但前几天有个大概才十岁的变种人女孩儿遭到了所谓的身份不明的袭击者的攻击。她的能力刚刚显现，有人跟她的父母谈过要把她送到琴·格雷学校。袭击者很……很残忍，他们对她做了非常不好的事……”Domino的声音绷紧了，饱含着愤怒的情绪，“他们做完以后把她丢在了停车场。身体上的伤害不是特别严重，但从那以后她就没说过话。”

“他们盯上了一个孩子？”Wade阴沉地说，“这群婊子养的……他们是谁？我该杀谁？”

Domino叹了口气：“我们还不清楚。别冲动Wade。我们得妥善处理这件事。我们要面对的是一群普通人，如果我们直接找上他们，这会成为他们证明我们是危险、不可控因素的论据。先保持警惕，Logan是对的，像你这样的人应该在他们的名单上位居前列，他们才不在乎你是变种人还是变异人。你需要的话我会尽量随时跟你报告进展。”

“那必须的。找他们算账的时候记得带我一个。”

“顺便看好你的朋友蜘蛛侠。我觉得他可能还不在那个名单上，但他们肯定不会喜欢他的。”

“哦，相信我。想碰哥的小蜘蛛得先过了哥这一关。凡是敢伤了他的人都必须斩草除根。”

他能听见对方揶揄的笑声：“‘你的小蜘蛛’？喔，那就祝你好运吧。我得挂了，保护好自己，Wade。”

“你也是。”Wade挂断了电话。

_这可真是一场具很有启示性的对话。_

****但Peter不会希望我们杀掉那些人的。** **

“那我宁愿Peter生我的气。”

_但两个都不是什么好选项对吧？_

****绝对的。我们得找个既不会有人死又不会惹Peter生气的法子。我们应该去操Peter。** **

_或者应该让Peter操我们。_

Wade摇头：“Pete不是那种男生。现在是他在掌控节奏，在他准备好之前我们什么都不会做。”

****这可不是我们的作风。** **

_现在是了。性癖清单新增43号：凡事先请求批准。_

Wade赞同地点点头：“一言为定。”

“小蜘蛛！”Wade跪在Peter旁边，后者正坐在那儿发牢骚，一手挠着后脑勺，“你还好吗，baby boy？”

“我好得很。”Peter盯着地上那个正捂着血流不止的伤口、因为疼痛不停呻吟着的银行劫匪，“你非得要捅他一下吗？”

Wade不屑一顾地摆摆手：“哦又来了！他不会有事的，我避开了重要器官。”

Peter点了下头：“行吧。”然后让Wade扶他起来。

这个动作中包含的信任，还有他对Wade的说法的接受让Wade很感动。Wade简直想抱着Peter亲两口，但他知道眼下地点和时机都不合适。

****他信任咱们！咱们的Petey信任咱们！** **

_我知道，所以我好担心他的精神状况。_

Peter走到劫匪身边，把对方的手从伤口上扒开然后朝伤口上发射了一团蛛丝，有效地止住了血。至少暂时地。

“离我远点，你这个变种怪胎！”男人怒吼道。

“其实我还不算个变种人。”Peter平和地说，“不过如果你想一直流血，那请便吧。”

银行劫匪闭上了嘴。Peter把他和他昏倒在几英尺外的同伙绑在了一起，然后朝受伤的保安走去。谢天谢地，劫匪的枪法烂透了。子弹击中了保安的腿部，把他击倒在地；不幸的是他的枪也随即脱手，不过他很快就会好起来的。Peter把他扶到一把椅子上坐下来好让他坐得更舒服些，接着也用蛛丝堵住了伤口。

“好邻居蜘蛛侠急救服务。”Peter抖了句俏皮话，“叫警察了吗？”

保安点点头，在挪动自己腿的时候疼得轻轻缩了一下。

“希望他们叫了救护车。死侍，我们得闪了。”

Wade一边擦着刀上的血一边点头：“遵命，公主殿下。”

他们走出了银行，Peter让Wade爬到自己背上，然后用蛛丝把两人带离了现场，最后在几个街区外的一个屋顶上降落。Wade从Peter背上爬下来，双手环上后者的腰，胸膛紧紧贴上了他的背。

“你惩恶扬善的时候真是太性感了。”他低声说。Peter笑起来，把手放到Wade手上捏了捏。

“只有那时候吗？”

“不，你任何时候都很性感。”Wade宠溺地说，“你让我想——”他忽然住了口。

****含住他的丁丁？** ** ****  
** ** _舔他的菊花？_   
******把他艹到尖叫？**

“我让你想怎样？”Peter转过来看着Wade。他掀起了面罩，在Wade颈侧亲了一下：“你想要这个吗？”

Wade咕哝了一声，不确定该怎么回答，也不确定自己想要的到底是什么。如果让他照实说，那他想从这个和他之间的距离近得令人难以置信的漂亮男孩身上得到的东西实在太多太多了。他们之间纯洁的革命友谊在不断升华，从规规矩矩变成了随心而动。

“Wade？”Peter温柔的声音把Wade从他自己的思绪里拉了回来。

Wade清清嗓子：“Pete……我已经得到我想要的了。”

Peter笑了。他拉起Wade的面罩，随即捕捉住了后者的嘴唇。这个吻持续了好一阵子，Wade能感觉到自己的身体在不由自主地迎合着Peter那条填满了他的口腔的柔软湿滑的舌头。他还想要Peter填满他别的地方。这不是他通常会渴求的。他因为这个想法呻吟出声，更加用力地搂住了Peter。

等他们分开的时候，Peter显然也被挑起了性致。他喘息着，Wade能感觉到他胸膛的起伏，还能看到他露出来的那半张脸上的红晕。

“那么，今晚要来我家吗？”Peter气喘吁吁地问。

****要！当然要！** **

_答应他，快他妈的答应他！_

“你确定？”这一切实在美好得太不真实了，Wade忍不住质疑。他们靠得如此之近，Wade很难下定决心拒绝对方。他迫切地希望让事情就这么顺其自然地发生，因为，妈的，他想要Peter。

Peter只是笑笑：“不，我只是客套一下。Wade，要是我不想让你来，我还会问你吗？”

Wade有些羞赧地微笑道：“我不知道，你会吗？”

“不，我不会。好了，你到底想不想过来？如果你饿了的话，我住的那条街上还有家二十四小时营业的泰式餐厅。”

“好的。”Wade最后还是答应了，“我的荣幸。”

今晚Peter的冰箱里存了啤酒——这本身就是件很了不得的事了，泰式菜也非常美味（Wade可以每天晚上都吃墨西哥食物，但他理解Peter可能想换换口味的想法），但今晚的重头戏还在后面。他们解决完了食物之后，Peter爬上了Wade的膝头，在后者嘴里攻城略地。他尝起来是生姜、椰子和山奈味儿的，他的身体温暖、柔软而美丽，扭动着的臀部让Wade硬得发疼，那条灵活柔软的舌头几乎让Wade爽得上天。

当Peter拽上Wade制服的领口时，Wade忽然恐慌起来。他抓住Peter的手制止住了对方。

****我们在干嘛？** **

_我们很害怕向他露出更多身体部位，我们很丑的，还记得不？_

Peter停下来，头歪向一边，审视地盯着Wade的眼睛（尽管Wade很犹豫，他还是设法把后者的头套脱了下来）。“你还好吗？”他轻声问。

“很好！好得不得了！”Wade脱口而出。

Peter无奈地微笑：“Wade……”

_别告诉他我们在想什么，想想墨菲定律。_

闭上眼，Wade叹了口气。如果事实真会如此，那么他必须得说实话了。“我想我还是不明白，Pete。”他睁开眼，迎上Peter的目光，“我不明白你怎么会……喜欢我？你随时都可能清醒过来，意识到在你面前的是个什么样的家伙……或许你想……”

_看看我们，发现我们有多丑陋。_

Peter叹了口气，凑上前与Wade额头相抵。他温柔地抚摸着Wade的颈侧，大拇指在制服的领口边缘来回摩挲。“我怎么样才能说服你呢？”

“说服我什么？”

“我喜欢你，我信任你，还有我永远都不会被你吓跑。”

****信任。他说了信任。** **

Peter深吸一口气，挺直了脊背，向下俯视着Wade：“我的名字是Peter Benjamin Parker。我二十一岁了，就读于帝国州立大学生物化学专业，今年春天就要毕业了，准备继续攻读生物物理学硕士学位。我是被梅姨和本叔养大的，但本叔在我读高中的时候过世了。我爱好摄影。有时候我会靠给报社卖一些蜘蛛侠的照片来赚外快，但我现在没那么多空来做这个了。我是个宅男，紧张的时候就会语无伦次。我现在喜欢着一个男人……这个人不知道什么时候该闭上嘴，他的道德观有时候也，这么说吧，有点问题。但他有一颗美好的心，而且我觉得他真的非常性感。他的名字是Wade Wilson。”

他沉默下来。Wade这辈子头一次找不到话说，他脑子里的声音们也是，屋子里静得他都能听到自己几乎震耳欲聋的心跳。随后，他搂住Peter的后脑拉近两人的距离，然后用力地吻上了对方。他不知道自己还能再做什么，但这就是他此刻最想做的事。他无法用言语来形容Peter的信任对他来说是多么重要，所以他只能用这个吻来传达自己的心意。他想告诉Peter这份信任于他而言意义重大，被信赖的感觉又是多么不可思议。Peter回吻了他。当Peter再次触碰到Wade制服的领口时，Wade没有拒绝。尽管他仍心存恐惧，但还是让Peter温暖的双手抚上了自己赤裸的皮肤。

他们倒在了Peter的床上，拥吻着，用手和嘴剥下了彼此的衣服。虽然Wade已经是情场老手了，但这一切忽然重新变得新奇了起来，而且美妙至极，同时还有一点点吓人。

但最可怕的还在后面。最后他们餍足地躺在一起，昏昏欲睡而又快乐无比。Peter紧紧地依偎着Wade，关掉了灯然后在他耳边悄声说：“晚安，Wade。”

Wade将嘴唇埋在Peter发间，渐渐沉入了梦乡。这一次，他脑子里的声音也安静了下来。


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter和Wade上报纸了。他们还准备约会。

“我们上报纸了。”Peter拿着一份《号角日报》给Wade看。头版是一张两个人穿着制服、正在离开犯罪现场的照片：Wade的左臂搭在Peter的肩上，右手还拿着他的刀，还可以明显地看到刀上有血迹。照片是晚上拍的，但不论当时他们身在何处那里的路灯和附近建筑的灯光都足以把他俩照得很清楚。

“嘿！我看起来还挺上镜的诶！”Wade开心地说，“虽然不如你，但我还是很棒。”

****很棒？伙计，咱们的肌肉绝了好吗！难怪Peter喜欢咱们！** **

“嗯，你看起来很不错。不过这张照片实在不应该被拍下来，而且它的附文……”Peter摇摇头，“不太好。”

Wade从他手里拿过报纸扫了几眼：“为什么？上面说啥了？”

“大概就是潜在威胁蜘蛛侠和一个更具危险性的死侍组队了，死人是迟早的事儿。显然他们还没得到已经有人死了的消息，不然会说得更过分。”Peter拿回报纸大声读道，“死侍是一个职业雇佣兵，入行多年而且滥杀无辜。他手上的人命无数，从犯罪分子到无辜群众。他还与许多超级英雄交过手。不论死侍是被蜘蛛侠还是不明人士雇佣的，公众都需要仔细思考蜘蛛侠和这名嗜血杀手的真正目的是什么。”

“啊。听起来是挺糟的。”Wade无意识地挠挠脖子。他的过去似乎又一次成了他和Peter之间的阻碍。“对不起。”

Peter把报纸放到脚边。他脱下面罩向Wade靠近过去，然后把Wade的面罩掀到鼻子上，在对方唇上轻柔地印下一个吻。Wade的心跳加快了起来。

“不是你的错。”Peter轻声说，“这事很糟心，但我们能解决好的。”

Wade圈住Peter的腰，点了点头。尽管他很喜欢两人现在的亲密无间，但他怀疑自己可能永远都不能习惯它。他嗅闻着Peter的气味——那是清爽的肥皂味和秋雨的味道——然后今天第一百次想到自己究竟何德何能竟能如此幸运。

_我说，他到底为什么这么喜欢我们？_

****为什么不喜欢？咱们棒呆了！你没看到报纸上那张照片吗？** **

_不，我们才不棒。我们就是堆烂摊子。我们仍然不能排除过去几周都是幻觉的可能性，也可能我们又被人塞了一堆虚假的记忆。_

Wade无视了脑子里的声音。“谁，呃——”他清清喉咙，“谁写了这篇报道？”

Peter耸耸肩：“一个名不见经传的、叫Trever Tate的专栏作家。”

Wade默默记下这个名字留待后用。显然他回家以后需要上网百度一下这个名字了。如果这家伙是个威胁，那他得做点儿预防措施。

“不管他是谁我觉得我们都不应该再在他身上浪费时间了。”他轻快地说，“我们该去行侠仗义啦！”

处理了两次行凶抢劫和三场酒后斗殴后（对一个周六来说根本不算什么），Peter和Wade坐在天台边沿上一起吃热狗，仿佛凌晨四点在天台吃热狗是这世上再寻常不过的事了。但它就是，Peter还很好奇这究竟是什么时候开始成为常态的。他现在觉得这没什么大不了，而且已经成了他最喜欢做的事之一——和Wade坐在天台上一边分享晚餐一边听对方絮絮叨叨。另一件他最喜欢的事只有很少的衣服在场，最还有张床。他因为自己的想法微笑起来，明明几天前他还会为它脸红呢。

今夜Wade罕见地闭了嘴，于是Peter伸出手与他十指交扣。他不知道两人处于一种什么样的关系，也不确定需不需要确认一下，但他喜欢这个，喜欢Wade像现在这样坐在他旁边，喜欢触碰Wade，安静地聆听对方的声音，哪怕Wade只是在自言自语。说起来挺蠢的，但这一切让Peter觉得自己还是个小孩子。不管两人之间的关系该如何定义，他都希望能将它保持下去。

“总之，Logan着实坑了我一把。他让我抓了他好引诱他儿子来找他。伙计，想杀了金刚狼的人几乎跟想杀了我的人一样多……我知道，我说的‘几乎’。我不是在低估我自己。但至少我已经不是他们中的一员了。”

Peter挑起一边眉毛，微笑着问：“真的？”

Wade耸肩：“老兄，我很久都没想过要干掉Logan了。好吧，开玩笑地。但是每个人都有想要弄死自己兄弟的时候不是吗？”

“兄弟？”Peter另一边眉毛也抬起来了。

“我们都有自愈因子，我觉得那让我们关系紧密得像一家人。不过我还是很惊讶自己能再次见到他。”

Peter皱起眉头：“你最近见过他了？我都不知道他来了纽约。”

“对啊，他来——”Wade忽然止住话头，仿佛自己说了什么不该说的话。“不重要，他仅仅过来打了个招呼。Daken来了，所以他其实只是来看望自己儿子的。”

Peter不确定自己该不该相信Wade的话。以他对金刚狼的了解（说实话其实并不多，他也只在“工作时间”碰到过对方几次）对方并不像是会进行社交的类型。另一方面，他也不明白为什么Wade会对他说谎。但他不想怀疑对方。

Wade似乎看出了Peter的心思，因为他叹了口气然后捏了捏后者的手：“听着，真的没什么。最近发生了一些关于变种人的破事，所以Logan过来提醒我注意安全。我们以前合作过很多次，他总觉得有些亏欠我之类的。但是你跟我，我们两个不是变种人，所以你什么也不需要担心，好吗？”

Peter点点头，靠到Wade身上：“所以到底发生了什么？”

“就是反变种人团体在挑起矛盾，老调重弹。应该不会影响到我们，但是X战警和X特工队是他们首要的攻击对象。你已经有够多事要忙的了，所以……”Wade的声音逐渐弱了下去。

“你不想让我担心。”

“没错。”

Peter又点点头：“我能理解。”

Wade轻轻笑起来，摇了摇头。他转过脸看着Peter：“你对我来说太好了，baby boy。”他捧住Peter的脸，吻了下去。他尝起来是热狗味的。不过Peter并不在意。Wade尝起来就应该是快餐的味道。

他们的唇舌交缠在一起，逐渐加深了这个吻。他们分开的时候，Peter感觉到一股暖流从心底流过。他还感觉到一种强烈的渴望。他想再次邀请Wade做客他家，想把Wade带上床做些羞羞的事。但现在已经很晚了，他明天还有事要做。

一个念头忽然闪过他的脑海。

“Wade……我答应了我姨妈明天去她那儿吃午饭，所以我得回家了。”他看到Wade的表情有一点失落，不过很快又故作坚强起来，“但明天是周日，犯罪应该不会那么多，所以……你想不去巡逻，到我家来吗？我可以，呃，做饭之类的。我厨艺不是特别好但是……我们可以一起吃晚饭，然后看会儿电视，或者你来决定做什么，总之就是，我们一起。”

Wade的嘴角咧开的弧度随着Peter的话变得越来越大：“你是在约我吗，Parker？”Peter话音刚落，他就开心地接口。

Peter也露出笑容：“我想是这样没错。只有一个晚上，但是……你想来吗？”

“你非要问吗？”Wade又亲了他一口，比之前那个温柔多了，“那我当然愿意啦。”他放开Peter然后站起来。“如果你要跟你的姨妈吃午饭，那你得快点回家睡会儿觉了。我大概七点来？”

“好，说定了。”Peter也站起来，最后亲了Wade一下：“明天见！”

他发射蛛丝荡走了，一路上兴奋得像个女高中生，脸上一直挂着笑容。因为他明天可是和Wade Wilson有个约会呢。

Wade舒舒服服地窝在自己的“毯子堡垒”里，然后打开了笔记本电脑。谷歌搜索结果显示的关于Trever Tate的内容很少；他有一个脸书账号，简介里公开的信息也寥寥无几；他的推特上尽是些关于公民政治的内容，还有些食物照片；他还有个博客，发表了些觉得变种人的危险性没有得到控制的话。他看起来就是个普普通通的反变种人积极人士。

****不可能。他的姓名首字母是相同的。这说明他必须很重要。** **

_除非是作者想要转移我们的注意力（red herring）。_

****鲱鱼（herring）？哪儿呢？** **

Wade根据博客里的链接点进了一个反变种人子版块。里面包含了你能猜到的大部分内容——群众在匿名人士的煽动下宣泄着不满和厌恶，虽然也有些积极发声的少数派在有理有据地文明发言。他们表达了对自己的孩子的担心，认为变种人不应该滥用能力，并且平和地讨论当变种人真的滥用能力的时候该如何制服他们。里面还有一些关于AMDL和另一个反变种人组织的资料。

Treverse Tate是那些理智派中的一员。他的措辞简直文明得让人恼火，夹杂着笑脸和温和的笑话，这让他看起来完全无害。

_除非那些暴躁的黑子都是他的马甲。_

“唔，极有可能……有对比才能显得自己高尚。”Wade叹着气关上了网址，“这条路可能走不通，毕竟我又不是什么电脑高手。”

****我们应该撸一发然后就去睡觉。** **

_好主意。自慰总是鼓舞人心的。_

这主意很有吸引力，但Wade摇了摇头。相反，他给Domino发了封邮件，询问她是否听说过Trever Tate这个人，还有是否认为他跟眼下的麻烦有没有关联。因为想不到还有什么事可做（跟打飞机一样有诱惑力的，他今晚实在没有性致），他还是选择了睡觉。明天就要和Peter约会了，他可得好好睡个美容觉。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章有口

第二天下午一点的时候，Peter去了梅姨家。他们一边吃着剩下的金枪鱼煲一边聊天。梅姨心情不错，对侄子的造访非常高兴，Peter甚至觉得她表现得比以往还要开心，似乎所有事情都在正轨上。除了他以前还没有要跟一个前雇佣兵约会过。

“上次之后发生过什么有趣的事吗？”

Peter耸耸肩：“我不知道这算不算有趣……”他有些犹豫。

梅姨目光敏锐地看着他：“你有什么瞒着我的吗，Peter？”她伸出一只手捏捏Peter的手，“你知道不管什么事你都可以说给我听的对吗？”

Peter笑起来，因为他知道梅姨说的是实话。他一直都会和梅姨分享自己的心事，而他也找不到理由停止这么做。“好吧。”他叹了口气，“还记得上次我告诉你的那个朋友吗？叫Wade那个？”她点点头。“呃，他可能……不只是个朋友。”

两个人都沉默下来，梅姨有些惊讶地看着他，Peter紧张地等她开口。然后她笑了：“明白了。那你得找个机会带他来家里吃个晚饭。”

Peter瞬间被鼓舞了。他有想过梅姨可能会不相信或者很难理解之类的，但对方对他的选择的无条件接受也并没有让他感到很惊讶，反而正好再次证明了他的姨妈是一个超级善良和善解人意的人。

“我不确定我们是否已经走到要见家长这一步了，不过……到时候会的。其实我今晚就要跟他见面，他会去我那儿，我来做饭，虽然还没想好做什么。”他觉得自己可能有点脸红了，但这又有什么关系呢，面前可是看着他长大的姨妈。

“你看起来很幸福。我很高兴，因为你值得。我想他也很快乐？”

Peter情不自禁地又笑起来：“当然了，他高兴得都要上天了。他……大概喜欢我很久了。我一直想不通自己为什么会喜欢他，但事情就这么发生了。肯定没这么简单，但没关系。我从来……我是说我以前只喜欢过女孩儿……”他的声音逐渐弱了下去。虽然他能够跟梅姨倾诉任何事，但这个话题还是让他觉得有些尴尬。

梅姨不在意地摆摆手：“你知道我不在乎这些，亲爱的，只要你开心，我就开心。”

“哦，我当然开心了。”Peter温柔地说，“我们还没有正式交往，我想我们应该会慢慢来，但是……我确实很快乐。”

梅姨欢快地说：“那再好不过了！来，再吃点儿菜。”

Peter回家路上买好了做意大利肉酱面的材料。这可能是唯一一个他做得好的食物，毕竟他通常也没那么多时间和精力自己做饭。他买好了牛肉、培根、番茄、洋葱、蒜、胡萝卜、西芹和一瓶红酒。他还想加点儿薄荷叶来着，但他不确定该怎么用。不过有黑胡椒和牛至叶就够了。

Peter花了差不多整个下午来准备晚餐，但心情很好。他一边听歌一边切菜，趁肉酱还在熬的时候去布置餐桌。他敢说“七点左右”对Wade来说意味着接近八点，所以他没有急着煮面条。差五分钟七点的时候，门铃响了起来。Peter有点吃惊，不过并没有不高兴。Wade穿着牛仔裤和连帽衫站在门口，没有戴他的死侍面罩，这让Peter无比惊喜。

“嗨。”Wade有些羞涩地笑着跟Peter打招呼。他两手插在上衣兜里，胸口印着一个黑色的“Avengers”的“A”。

Peter穿了一条贴身牛仔裤和一件紫色衬衫。他冲门口的人回以一个微笑，关上门以后将Wade拉进了一个拥抱，然后温柔地吻上Wade的唇。

他放开Wade：“嗨。随意些，晚餐马上就好了。”

Wade看向布置好了的桌子——上面还摆了一支点燃的蜡烛，吹了声口哨：“你会宠坏我的，Petey。”

Peter笑着回到厨房去盛面装盘：“话别说太早了，你还没尝过我做的东西呢。我敢跟你打包票其实我根本不擅长做饭。”

“也许吧，但闻起来挺不错。”Wade坐到沙发上，看着Peter在厨房里忙来忙去，“到底煮什么呢美人儿？”

“意大利肉酱面。”Peter翻了个白眼，“我本来想做墨西哥卷的，但我实在不太会做墨西哥食物，所以要吃的话大概只会下楼买或者点外卖之类的。而且我，嗯，想亲自动手。”

他听见Wade在他背后喜气洋洋地哼哼：“你对我来说实在过于美好了，baby boy。你不仅亲自给我做饭，还让我欣赏你裹着紧身牛仔裤、在厨房里动来动去的迷人屁股……”

Peter哼了一声，转过身去：“粗俗！”

“你爱这个！”Wade喊回去。

Petetr无奈地抓抓头发，移开视线然后笑起来：“我确实喜欢，我是不是没救了？”他在气氛走向尴尬之前拿起已经打开了的红酒（他刚才倒了一点在酱汁里）：“喝吗？”

“当然！”Wade报以微笑。

Peter倒了两杯，递了一杯给Wade。Wade接过来，同时攥住了Peter的手。他直视着Peter的眼睛，一只手掌抚上后者的嘴唇。这动作不可思议的亲密，Peter情不自禁地清了清喉咙。

过了一会儿，他们终于坐下来开始享用晚餐。刚吃了第一口Wade就发出一声跟他来之前差不多的声音：“Oh. My. God，你还说你不会做饭？这味道赞爆了好吗（amazeballs）！”

Peter忍不住笑出声：“这只是意面而已，Wade。”

“这根本不是‘只是意面而已’。”Wade喝了口红酒，“它好吃到我原地高潮！要这么说，那Gordon Ramsay*做的也‘只是意面而已’。纽约最好的意大利厨师都做不出比这更好的了！简直跟博洛尼亚的主妇做得一样好！你笑什么，Parker？”

Peter笑得上气不接下气：“你太可爱了！”他努力憋住笑，然后看向Wade：“谢谢，很高兴你会喜欢。”

“我爱它！”Wade立刻纠正道。他又吃了一口，在Peter的注视下闭上眼睛呻吟了一声。他的兜帽因为他浮夸的吃相滑落了下来，露出了他光溜溜又疤痕遍布的头顶。这是一次小测试，看看他会因为露出了自己的皮肤而有多不自在，目前看来结果良好。“说实话，真的太好吃了。没有人给我做过晚饭——等等，你刚刚是不是夸我可爱来着？”

Peter笑着吃了一口食物。要他说的话，这话题转移得不错。“没错，你 ** **是**** 很可爱。”

“那当然啦。”Wade毫不犹豫地说，“只是我不习惯有人会注意到。”

Peter耸起一边肩膀：“那好吧，你得习惯被我注意到了。”

他们边吃边聊一些轻松的话题，吃完饭后他们转移到了沙发上。Peter打算提议看部电影之类的，但Wade率先紧紧抱住然后亲吻了他。Peter脑子里所有那些别的念头都消失得无影无踪，然后他们像两个情窦初开的毛头小子一样在沙发上腻歪了差不多半个小时。

最后是Peter先站了起来。他握住Wade粗糙的手，牵着后者走进了卧室。他把Wade推到床上，稍稍考虑了一下，便把手掌覆上了Wade的下体。Wade呻吟一声，闭上了眼。

“我想让你开心，Wade。”Peter喃喃道，“我希望我能带给你快乐。”

“不知道怎么……你一直都对我好得不能再好了，Petey-pie……”

Peter笑笑，解开了Wade的牛仔裤扣子。他把对方的裤子脱下来，露出了粉色的内裤——这条内裤也挺可爱的，还有点辣。他隔着那层薄薄的布料轻柔地触碰Wade，看着Wade因他的动作微微扭动。然后他剥下那条内裤，张嘴含住了Wade的阴茎。

他很早之前就想这么做了，至少从Wade第一次到他家来开始，但他实在太紧张了，以至于他一直没有勇气跨出这一步。但今晚他不会了。今晚他感觉到了一种不符合人设的自信和勇气，而Wade的身体对他的服务做出的反应也令他信心倍增。Wade一只手埋在他发间，但没有用力；另一只手五指握紧又松开。当Peter的舌头灵活地沿着柱身滑动，Wade情不自禁地发出了一阵美妙的声音。Peter感到一股不可思议的情动。

Wade断断续续地说着话，其间夹杂着诸多呻吟和喘息：“艹，Peter……太爽了，我简直不敢相信……哦，别，Peter，停下！我快到了……Pete，你真的应该……操操操，我要射了！”

Peter没有退缩，Wade那些不成句子的话只让他感觉受到了鼓舞，让他想要坚持到底。最后Wade呻吟着射进了他嘴里，Peter全部都吞了下去，精液的味道充斥了整个口腔。

他擦擦嘴，抬头看向Wade的脸。Wade睁大着眼，全身颤抖着，两只拳头死死抵在身下的床单上。“你真性感。”Peter低语。

Wade无力地笑笑：“你真该看看眼科了，baby boy。”

“别反驳我。”Peter镇定地说。他坐直身子，又往前挪了挪，然后在Wade嘴唇上种下了一个吻。“我说你很性感，那你就很性感。”

Wade伸出一直粗糙的手抚上Peter的脸颊，棕色眸子里盛满了温柔：“要知道，只有你才能让我几乎相信那是真的了。”

“仅仅是‘几乎’吗？那我得再努力些了。”他轻轻碰了碰Wade的唇。

“史上，最好的，约会。”Wade在亲吻中低声说。

*本章中的“意大利肉酱面”使用的是Bolognese，是意面的做法之一，也就是我们一般吃的番茄肉酱意面，用传统的博洛尼亚（Bologna）肉酱做的。

*Gordon Ramsy/戈登·拉姆齐：英国名厨、节目主持人、美食评审。1966年11月8日出生于格拉斯哥。堪称英国乃至世界的顶级厨神，因其在各种名人烹饪节目的粗鲁与严格，以及追求完美的风格，而被媒体称为“地狱厨师”。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章虫贱车

“还没结束呢，”Peter道，“告诉我，Wade Wilson，你想要什么？”

“你已经给与我够多了，我还能要求些什么呢？”

“这不是我问题的答案。告诉我，你现在到底想要什么？”

Wade看上去很纠结，他恳切地看着Peter，嘴唇动了动，但什么都没说出来。Peter用手指抚摸着Wade坑坑洼洼的脸，鼓励他：“告诉我 。”

Wade闭上眼，深呼吸一口气后又睁开。最后，他清了清嗓子，小声说：“我想要你操我。”

一阵电流窜过Peter的全身，有那么一瞬间他整个人都定住了。但随即他的唇用力碾上了Wade的嘴唇，热烈地亲吻着对方。他舐咬着Wade的下唇，惹得后者发出一阵低沉的呜咽。当他们终于分开的时候，他直起身，坚定地望着Wade：“我可以。”

Wade已经不是第一次想要狠狠揍自己一拳了。他没打算要进行到这一步的，他不想再奢求任何事。他可能会吓到Peter，可能Peter根本还没准备好，他可能毁掉原本很美好的夜晚。

但Peter热烈地吻了他，告诉他自己会做Wade所想的事。Wade心里很矛盾，如果Peter其实并不想这么做，那他是不是该收回那句话。因为如果是这样的话，他会恨自己的。

_难道你从来没想过Peter可能也和我们一样想这么做吗，Wilson？_

****你为什么又忽然担心起结果了？** **

“等我一下。”Peter贴着Wade的嘴唇含糊地说，“润滑剂在浴室。”他站起来晃出房间，留Wade一个人躺在床上，阴茎疲软地晾在外面。

****不要！万一他改主意了怎么办？** **   
_伙计，要是他没考虑过这事儿那他怎么有润滑剂？直男不用润滑剂。_

****除非是变态。** **

_Peter不是变态。_

****就咱们所知……** **

“这是个坏主意。”Wade大声哀嚎，“如果我们要滚床单，我就会脱光光然后他就会看见……我的全部。要是他被恶心到了怎么办？换成我就会觉得恶心……”

****对哒。喜怒无常的杀手。** **

_但他以前见过我们的身体。_

****是啊，但只是一部分身体，还没一次性看全过呢。** **

Wade双手捂住眼睛：“我真是蠢爆了！蠢蛋蠢蛋蠢蛋……”

“嘿。”Peter不知何时悄无声息地回来了，Wade根本没注意到。他握着Wade的手把它们从Wade眼睛上拿开：“Wade，你没事吧？”他的表情是全然的关心，这让Wade对自己的厌恶感更加强烈了。

“好极了！”Wade故作镇定地高声应道，同时勉强挤出了一个笑容，“非常好，baby boy！”

Peter重新坐到他腰上，抱起双臂，一边眉毛扬起：“如果你改主意了就告诉我 。如果你不想的话，我们现在可以不做。”

Wade犹豫了。

****别傻了Wilson！我们终于要实现梦想了！别搞砸了！** **

Wade呼出一口气 ：“我不是这个意思，真的不是。我……我想要这个，相信我。自从……总之我想了很久了。但是我……问题是， ** **你**** 想做吗？”

Peter笑起来。这并不是一个残忍或者嘲弄的笑，而是轻松的，其中包含的如释重负和快乐点亮了他的面庞。“你在开玩笑吗？Wade，我虽然没跟男人做过，但我已经不是处男了，也不是什么保守的人。”他俯下身温柔地亲吻Wade：“我想要这个，我想要你。”

Wade撑起自己的上半身用力回应Peter的亲吻。因为在他的记忆中，他和那么多人做过那么多次，却从未有过谁对他说过这些话。

但随后他退开，又犹豫起来：“我……我从没做过这个，我是说当下面那个。至少我不记得了。”如果他的皮肤有这个功能，这会儿应该都红透了。但Peter只是微笑了一下。

“那我就慢慢来。”

Peter脱掉了自己的衬衫和裤子，留下了内裤。内裤跟衬衫都是紫色的。Wade着迷地看着他健壮的胸肌和腹肌，还有内裤下体积可观的凸起。紫色挺适合他的。Wade所有的关于Peter也许不想跟他做的疑虑瞬间都烟消云散了，因为后者很明显地勃起了。Wade沿着Peter强壮的臂膀抚摸到线条流畅的躯干，感受着指尖紧实的肌肉轮廓。他粗糙的指尖擦过敏感的乳尖的时候，Peter嘴角溢出了一声低沉而愉悦的呻吟。接着Peter抓住了Wade的外套衣角。Wade屏住了呼吸。Peter停下了动作。

“如果我做了什么让你很不舒服，你不希望我做的，或者你想要我停下来，就直接告诉我好吗？”

Wade牵了牵嘴角：“我只担心你会萎掉。”

Peter再次笑起来：“至少现在没有，你为什么会这么想？”

他缓缓往上撩起Wade的外套，期间一直保持着与Wade视线相交。Wade坐起来一点好让Peter可以更轻松地脱掉他的帽衫和穿在下面的T恤。Peter花了一会儿时间来亲吻Wade的锁骨和胸膛。那些布满疤痕的皮肤似乎没有让他觉得不适，他嘴唇的热度让Wade的脉搏一路狂飙，下面很快就站了起来。

_感谢自愈因子让我们像个十七岁大小伙子一样精神抖擞。_

然后Peter把他的牛仔裤和粉色的丝质内裤一块儿扒了下来（这是他前些天为了自己的小癖好买的，不过他觉得这条裤裤本身也很不错）。Peter光滑温热的掌心滑过了Wade同样布满疤痕的腿。Wade在Peter轻抚过他大腿内侧的时候轻抽了口气。

“过来。”Wade声音嘶哑地说。Peter探过来，硬挺的下身抵在他的髋骨上。Wade双手环住对方，同样温柔地抚摸着对方。然后他找到Peter的唇，一边接吻一边揉捏Peter结实的臀部，引得Peter动情地呻吟起来。等他们终于分开来，Peter向下注视着Wade，瞳孔因为卧室中的昏暗微微放大。他亲吻Wade的下颌，脖颈和锁骨，嘴唇和双手尽情享用着身下的男人。然后他抓过一个枕头垫在了Wade的屁股下面。

Peter拿过润滑剂，坐到Wade两腿之间。他往自己手指上挤了很多润滑剂，开始了准备工作。

第一下触碰很痒。润滑剂是凉的，Wade浑身一个激灵。接着Peter塞进了一根手指。Wade因为内里的被侵入感喘息起来。

“你还好吗？”Peter停下来问他。

Wade点点头：“我很好，继续。”

Peter听话地继续动作。Wade在他的触碰下仰起脖子微微扭动着呻吟。Peter用灵活修长的手指慢慢开拓着他，动作完全不像是新手上阵。有那么几次他的手指弯曲得恰到好处，正好按到了Wade的前列腺。男人大声呻吟着，下面再次硬了起来。

“自愈因子挺实用的哈？”Peter注意到了，“你恢复得挺快。”等觉得Wade已经准备好了，他抽出手指，伸手拉开床头柜的抽屉摸出了一个套子。Wade吞了下口水。

“你也许不需要这个。我不会生病，所以我也不会传染你……除非你想戴上，没关系，你自己决定……闭嘴吧Wilson！”他低声咒骂，感觉到一阵无法言喻的尴尬。

Peter把套子放回床头柜上，不好意思地笑笑：“习惯了。我都没想过……”

Wade殷切地看着Peter脱下了紫色的内裤，露出了自己的阴茎，然后再一次醉心于对方的美，那绝佳的身材比例，还有从肚脐下方到男性象征处的黑色毛发。Wade缓缓地吐息着，试图安抚自己狂跳的心脏。

Peter在自己下体上也涂上很多润滑剂，然后找准了位置。

进入时带来的压迫感很奇妙。有一点点疼，但非常，非常爽。Peter的动作很慢，每进去一点就会停下来确认Wade是否还好。最后他一个挺身，尽可能地把自己埋进了Wade体内。两个人同时发出愉悦的喘息声，然后笑了起来。

“你还好吧？”Peter不厌其烦地又问了一遍，手指轻轻抚过Wade的的脸颊。

Wade握住他的手捏了捏：“我很好。”

Peter微笑着，眼里闪烁着淘气的光芒：“你当然了。”他抽出来一点又插回去，轻轻咬住Wade的唇：“上帝啊……这太棒了！”

一开始他们放缓了节奏，好熟悉彼此的身体。Wade有些震惊于自己竟对此感到无比享受。他幻想被蜘蛛侠操已经很久了，但其实他从来没思考过作为承受方到底会是种怎样的感受。现在他认识到了，他开始好奇为什么那么久以来自己从没做过下面那个，毕竟这实在是太爽了。

他适时地扭动臀部来配合Peter的动作。他看着对方的脸庞，紧闭的双眼，脸颊上晕开的粉色，还有汗湿的额头。他想，没有比现在更美妙的时刻了。

“艹，Peter。”Peter睁开眼的时候他低声说，“你真他妈的迷人。”他的手掌沿着peter的脊背一路抚过，最后按住了后者的臀部。“我们现在到底在干嘛呢？我他妈怎么能这么幸运？”

Peter狠狠顶了一下，然后停在了那里。Wade觉得自己能够感觉到上面搏动的血管。“我在这儿是因为我想要在这儿，”Peter温柔地说，“我在这儿是因为我想要你。”他俯下身，直到两人的身体紧紧贴在一起。他放任自己趴在了Wade身上，然后给了Wade一个湿漉漉的、饱含着爱意的吻。

“现在，你还有什么希望我做的吗？”

Wade舔了下唇，轻柔地笑起来：“baby boy……你是在问我？”

“我是在问你，告诉我你想要什么？”

Wade松开了Peter的臀部，找到了Peter放在身侧的手和对方十指相扣。他直视着Peter的眸子，紧张感忽然都消失不见了：“既然你问了，那我想要你把我狠狠操进床垫里。”

Peter被他逗笑了。他捏捏Wade的手，重新撑起自己。他几乎完全退了出来，但随即又深深顶了进去。

“像这样？”他喘息着问。

Wade只能呻吟着点头，因为他已经说不出话来了。

“这样呢？”Peter重复了一遍刚才的动作，但比上次要用力得多。

“艹！没错……”Wade低吼，“就是这样！求你……不用担心我（Don't hold back）！”

Peter又发起了一次冲击：“不知道你注意到没有，我真的挺强壮的。”

Wade回答他：“不知道你注意到没有，我受得住的。”

Peter停下来，似乎在专心解读Wade的表情：“你确定？”

Wade凝视着他，稳定地呼吸几次：“我确定。”

Peter点点头：“好吧。”

接下来的几分钟内发生的一切似乎都变得模糊起来。Wade感觉自己整个人都燃烧了起来，再也不能保持沉默，每一次抽插都能带出他的一声呻吟或者尖叫。Peter几乎有些狂乱地在他体内冲撞着，他双眼紧闭，每一个动作都伴随着他粗重的喘息。

“妈的，Wade。”他喘息着说，已经忘了自己不能说脏话的行事准则，“这感觉太棒了。你是那么紧，而且美得不像话。天哪……我大概坚持不了多久。”他注视着Wade，汗津津的脸上是已经迷乱的表情。“你想射了吗？”他的声音低沉而沙哑。

Wade只能点头。于是Peter一只手探到两人中间，握住了Wade的阴茎。

“为了我，射出来。”他低声说着，快速撸动着手里的柱身，Wade配合地大声呻吟。Peter没有停下来，下身同时继续操着Wade，但他的动作忽然变得没有章法。他用力冲刺了几下，最后低吼着射了出来，倒在了Wade黏糊糊的胸口上。

他听到Wade胸口隆隆作响：“这他妈实在是太棒了！”

Peter嗤笑一声，叹息着把鼻子埋进Wade的颈窝。“是啊，真的很赞。”他深呼吸几口气，轻轻搔弄几下Wade粗糙的皮肤。然后他用手肘撑起身体，温柔地笑看着Wade，手指抚过Wade的下巴曲线：“你感觉还好吗？”

Wade大笑：“怎么，对你来说还不够好吗？我感觉很棒，甜面包。”他动了动。Peter还在他体内，两个人的腹部都粘上了Wade的精液。

Peter也注意到了：“想洗个澡吗？水池下面还有新毛巾。”

“当然，听上去不错。你可以跟我一起，你懂的。”

“真的？”Peter微笑着亲了亲Wade的脸颊，“我会的。”

他们松开对方，Peter也把自己抽了出来。Wade随即感觉到了一种怪异的空虚感。他们手牵手赤裸着走进了浴室。Wade整个人都幸福得冒泡，完全没注意到自己疤痕遍布、淡红色的皮肤和Peter光滑细腻的皮肤之间的强烈对比。他们给彼此清理着身上的污迹，在温暖的水流下又温存了一会儿。然后他们回到床上（“别担心那些痕迹，我明天会换床单的。”Peter保证道），赤条条地缩进被窝，蜷缩在彼此的怀里。

在睡眠征服他们之前，Peter温柔地吻了Wade的唇，轻声道：“晚安，Wade。”

“晚安，baby boy。”Wade困倦地嘟囔着回应，然后飞快地沉入了梦乡。


	16. Chapter 16

Peter是在Wade怀里醒过来的，这让他感到十分愉悦。上一次Wade虽然留下来过了夜，但他在Peter醒来前就离开了。

前雇佣兵的胸膛和腹肌紧紧贴着Peter的脊背，均匀舒缓的呼吸打在他后颈上。Peter瞟了眼床头柜上的闹钟。现在刚刚六点半，而他今天第一节课要十点钟才会开始。起初他还为自己这么早就醒了感到很惊讶，但随即他意识到昨晚其实他们挺早就睡了，因为他们的……睡前活动带来的疲惫。

Peter还想再睡会儿，但他需要先去上个厕所。他轻轻动了动，试图在不吵醒Wade的前提下从对方的怀抱里挪出来。但他一动，Wade就把他抱得更紧了。Peter能够清楚地感觉到Wade抵在自己屁股上的那根东西。

Wade迷迷糊糊地抗议：“好暖和……别走。”

Peter笑起来，用指尖摩挲Wade的胳膊：“但我想去上个厕所。”

“我也想，但在这个状态下我可做不到。”Wade一只手缓缓滑向Peter的腹部，“本着团结互助的精神，我想你得先帮我解决了才行。在这儿。我现在这样都是你的错，谁让你一整晚都拿你的小屁股抵着我。”他的手终于找到了目标，然后不轻不重地撸动了几下Peter半硬的下体。Peter倒抽一口气。

“过分了。”他低声说。

“不，一点都不。”Wade回应他，“况且如果在想尿尿的时候射出来，那感觉会更刺激。”

Peter翻了个白眼，猛地翻过身面对Wade。他直视着Wade温柔的棕色眼睛，而Wade凑过来在他脸上懒洋洋地胡乱吻了几下。对方温热的呼吸和亲吻让Peter感到温暖，一切似乎都恰到好处。接着Wade翻身趴到他身上，大手握住了两人的阴茎。Peter仰起头愉快地呻吟起来。

他们没做多久，毕竟持久不是重点。Wade率先喘息着高潮了，Peter也颤抖着紧随其后。Wade额头抵住Peter的，两个人就这么躺了一会儿，等待呼吸平复下来。最后Wade终于心满意足地倒回自己先前的位置上，Peter从床上爬了起来。

“我先说的，所以你得排在后面。”

“我们可以一起去，还可以试试尿在一起！”Wade提议道，嘴角咧出一个大大的弧度。

Peter笑着摇摇头：“听上去会弄得一团糟，还是以后再说吧。”

“你随意。”Wade双手交差撑在脑后，“我憋得住。”

Peter去卫生间洗漱去了。出来的时候，他发现Wade正一丝不挂地站在他的厨房里，盯着他的冰箱。“想吃煎饼吗，baby boy？唔，我有些年头没做过早饭了，我的厨房不太安全……因为它已经变成蟑螂大本营了。”

Peter笑道：“我能想象。”

事实证明，Wade做得一手好煎饼。偶尔坐下来享用早餐的感觉很好。Peter告诉Wade，大多时候他都是在不得不出门之前五分钟才从床上爬起来，所以他经常不吃早饭。

“喔！那我每天早上都来给你做煎饼，这样你就不用饿着肚子去上学了，妙得很！下次我还可以带些加拿大枫糖浆来。”Wade喜滋滋地说。Peter笑着又咬了一口煎饼。

“好了，”Wade在他们吃完早饭开始清理盘子的时候忽然开口，“我想我得滚蛋了，好让你收拾收拾去上学了。”

Peter擦着盘子，依次把它们放回碗柜，然后耸耸肩膀：“没关系，如果你想的话你可以就留在这儿，我不介意。”

Wade傻乐起来，是真的像个十二岁小铝孩那样咯咯傻笑。“你是说我可以像你的小老婆一样，帮你打扫公寓，然后等你回来一起吃晚饭？”

Peter脸红了：“我不是真的——”

“那可太棒了，Petye-pie！”Wade抛给他一个大大的笑脸，“但我确实该回去了，我还有一大堆破事儿呢。比如保养枪啊，补制服啊，还有上网斯托卡瑞安·雷诺兹先生啦……”

Peter微笑着摇头，转过身去放好最后一个盘子。一对手臂从他背后环上来，将他拥入一个紧实的怀抱，让两人赤裸的肌肤贴在了一起。Peter穿着睡裤，Wade穿着自己的牛仔裤，除此之外他们身上就没什么别的遮挡物了。

“今晚见？”Wade在Peter耳边低声说，“夜巡完了再放松放松？”

Peter转过来吻住他的唇：“当然。”他抚摸着Wade的小臂，感觉到手掌下的肌肉随着对方抓紧自己睡裤的动作而收紧。“你知道吗，我昨晚真的很紧张。”

“真的？但你看起来一点都不。”

“怎么说呢，开始做了以后我就觉得没必要再紧张了。而且你好像很喜欢。”

Wade轻笑，嘴唇轻轻摩擦着Peter的颈侧：“以你的性感小屁股起誓，我的确很喜欢。”

“我主要是担心你会觉得我很无聊。”

Wade拉开一点距离，认真地看着他：“为什么你会这么想？”

Peter温和地笑笑：“因为我几乎不懂什么情趣？但你给我的印象是，你应该很懂。”

Wade思考了一小会儿。他无意识地顺着Peter的头发，咬住了嘴唇，承认道：“我确实有个长到足以超过一英里癖好清单，而且没错，如果你同意的话，上面的很多我都想跟你尝试一遍。但是Petey，”他直直地看着Peter的眼睛，“那些玩意儿只是一层糖衣，你明白吗？算了，忘了这个，它们连糖衣都算不上，只是个装饰，连棉花糖都不是，就是些放在蛋糕上的吃都不能吃的塑料装饰。而你才是那个蛋糕。当我们一起躺在床上的时候，那些情趣爱好都已经不重要了。”

他们短暂地沉默了一下。Peter忽然意识到，这可能是Wade最接近表白的时刻了，他的感情也许是得到了回应的。他做了现在他唯一能想到的事——捕捉住Wade的嘴唇，和对方接了一个绵长的吻。

“我也是这样想的。”Peter在他们分开的时候喃喃道。他不情不愿地放开Wade，向后退了一步。天知道他有多想逃掉今天的课然后拉着Wade直奔床上，但这些课程很重要。“我得准备去上课了。”

Wade点点头：“好的，我不打扰你了。晚上见，baby boy！”

已经有很长一段时间，实实在在的很长一段时间，有人在见过Wade、见过他裸露的皮肤之后没有表现得被恶心到了。那些伤疤和疮痂通常都会直接把人们吓跑。他因为外表被羞辱过，被嘲笑过，甚至让少数人吐出来过。没有人拿正眼瞧他，像看一个普通人那样看待他……在X武器计划，甚至癌症之前就是这样。

这正是Peter了不起的地方所在。他看着Wade，看到的只是Wade这个人。他似乎并不在乎Wade的外貌。他没有逃开，没有表现出厌恶。他有意抚摸Wade的皮肤，并且还能硬得起来。光是这一点就令人难以置信。

****喂，还记得拉斯维加斯那个男妓吗？咱们脱掉裤子的时候他都要吓瘫了，根本做不下去。** **

_是啊，我们还付钱了。不是他的错，正常反应而已，真的。_

这就是为什么有时候要全然相信Peter是件很难事儿。怎么可能会有人看到Wade以后却根本不在乎他有多丑呢？Wade对自己的外表很有自知之明，这世界也不允许他有多余的想法。他知道自己很丑陋，事实上他也并不为此而羞愧。但他不喜欢人们一直盯着他看，他也不想吓着他们。

****屁嘞，咱们喜欢吓唬人！只是有时候没那个必要。** **

_我们应该去跟夜魔侠约会，反正他也看不到，这样我们长什么样就不重要了。这主意不错！_ _  
_Wade叹息着打开了公寓大楼的门。

“早上好啊，Wilson先生！”是楼下下的Rodriguez太太，她的脸上挂着明亮的笑容，正欢快地跟Wade打招呼。她手上还牵着自己的儿子，一个不超过三岁的小家伙。

Wade往下拉了拉帽檐，确保自己的脸完整地隐藏在阴影里，然后冲对方回以一个笑容。他不想吓着小朋友，那孩子很害羞的。“早上好，Rodriguez太太。早上好，Max！”

Max仰头用他那双大大的棕色眼睛望着Wade，露出一个大大的笑脸：“我们要去公园！”他今天好像没那么害羞了。

“真好。公园里有秋千吗？我超爱秋千的！小时候我曾经跟我的小伙伴比谁荡得高，我每次都赢，因为他老是临阵退缩。”Wade不确定这段记忆是否是真实的，不过他也不确定这是否重要。

“Max喜欢滑滑梯，对不对啊Max？”Rodriguez太太笑着揉揉儿子的脑袋。

“Matteo也喜欢！”Max兴高采烈地爆料。

“Matteo是他在公园里一起玩的朋友。”Rodriguez太太解释道。

****叫她“太太”的感觉好奇怪，她可能比我们小了十岁。** **

_她已经是个妈妈了，所以要叫她太太。况且她还叫我们“先生”呢。_

“你呢？刚出去晨练了吗？”

Wade耸耸肩：“在朋友家过了夜。”

“朋友，嗯哼？”她笑得更欢了，“真不错。我们该走了，要不然大孩子们就把滑梯霸占了。”

“玩得开心！”Wade招手送他们离开，然后往楼上走去。

有个能认出他还跟他聊天的邻居的感觉实在很奇妙。入住的时候他对这座楼里的每个住户的身世背景都做了调查，所以他认识他们所有人。Rodriguez太太是个护士，她的丈夫是个码头工人。通常来说他们会轮流上班以保证Max随时都有人照顾，但有时候Max不得不在邻居们家里待上几个小时，或者Rodriguez太太带着他去上班，因为夫妇俩付不起托儿所的费用。有一次他们拜托Wade照顾一下Max，他只得拒绝然后解释说自己房间里的环境不适合孩子。但他因为他们来问自己的行为十分感动。

_看到没？不只是Peter，Rodriguez一家也不介意我们的长相。_

****但他们不知道咱们有多难看，他们都没见过咱们把帽子摘下来的样子。** **

Wade走进自己的公寓，拿着电脑坐进了自己的毯子堡垒里。电脑启动得很慢，他可能需要买个新的了。但他实在太喜欢现在这台了，如果不是迫不得已他是不会换电脑的。

Domino回了他一封邮件。

_Wade，_

_我们已经挖出了跟你找到的差不多的关于Trever Tate的信息。不管他是谁，他的记录都一直很干净。他绝对是AMDL的成员，但他好像既不是突击队的也不是这次行动的主脑。他参加了抗议但从来没有做出过过激行为，他的观点很激进但缺乏新意。他应该只是这次活动的喉舌，仅此而已。_

_但我们仍然会密切关注他，以防节外生枝。_

_我们也还在找他发表在《号角日报》上的那张照片的来源。找到了以后我会立刻告诉你。在那之前，你和蜘蛛侠最好小心些，确保没人跟踪你们。尤其是蜘蛛侠。_

_Logan向你问好。问好的意思是他让我提醒你如果你搞砸了这事儿，让你的男孩被杀了，或者你自己也被杀了，他会来好好收拾你的。_

_小心些。_

_Domino_


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章分割线后贱虫车

“今天我们请到了上周发表的那篇关于蜘蛛侠和变种雇佣兵死侍的富有争议的报道的原作者，Trever Tate先生。欢迎，Trever！”

要是听到自己被称作变种人Wade一定会生气的。Peter想。他看着电视上那个有着一双引人注目的蓝眼睛的英俊男人和主持人握手。他很确定自己在号角日报的办公室跟这个男人有过一面之缘。

“很荣幸能站在这里，Kate。”男人露出一个明亮的笑容。

“你的文章引起了各种各样的反响，有好有坏。”

“哈哈，常有的事儿。”

Peter叹息着拿起遥控器。他该换台的，看自己的新闻总是没什么好事。

“许多人都没有意识到死侍是一个极不可控的危险分子，他所造成的死伤和破坏规模甚至超过了大部分超级反派。”

“而X战警、复仇者联盟和神盾局仍然对此坐视不理。”

“这正是怪异之处。为什么都没人试过阻止他？就我个人的观点而言，我相信所有这些组织都是腐败的。”

Kate转向镜头：“但蜘蛛侠和死侍帮助过的人们有不同的说法。”

画面切换了，屏幕上出现了一个拄着拐杖的中年保安。“如果他们没有现身，那群银行劫匪就会卷走大批钞票然后逃之夭夭，还可能进一步伤害我。我欠他们一条命。”

接下来是一个年轻的金发男人。“我工作的店铺被打劫了。死侍就那么超酷地大步走了进来，吸引了劫匪的全部火力，同时蜘蛛侠搞定了劫持人质的家伙。多亏死侍分散了拿枪指着我的劫匪的注意力，我才得以逃脱。他胸口上中了一枪以后都还站着，真是太[哔——]恶心了！”

画面一转，这次是一个黑发女人。“死侍和蜘蛛侠救了我，让我免于被轮奸。如果不是他们……我无以为报，他们让我住的街区都变得更安全了。”

镜头回到坐在椅子上的Kate和Trever身上。

“听起来他们确实做了很多好事，所以死侍有没有可能改过自新了呢？”

“听着，就算是坏掉的钟一天也能准时两次对吧？也就是说坏蛋也可以做好事，好人也可以做坏事。我不是在质疑蜘蛛侠的 ** **目的**** ，但他对搭档的选择很奇怪，我不由得好奇他们俩是怎么成为同伴的。而且一个杀人狂不可能在一夜之间就洗心革面，Kate，死侍是否会再次开始杀人只是时间问题。这也是变种人和大多数蒙面义警的威胁所在。我们身边有那么多拥有超能力的超级英雄，但我们真的能完全信任他们吗？我很担心美国人民的安全，你们也应该思考这个问题。”

Kate再次转向镜头，给了一个标准的露出八颗牙的微笑：“好了，以上就是我们今天节目的全部内容了。明天请继续收看——”

Peter关掉了电视。这时门铃响了起来。他们之前说好了的，Wade会过来，他们可以一起吃个晚饭然后去巡逻。他笑着按开了门锁。一分钟后，公寓的门又响了起来。Wade通常不会敲门的，他倾向于直接走进来。Peter走过去打开门，定在了原地。

Mary Jane Waston冲他笑笑：“嗨，Peter，你……现在方便吗？”

Peter吞了下口水。他想告诉她任何时候都不方便，但这是六个月以来他第一次见到对方，他几乎不知道该怎么自然地跟对方交流。于是他沉默着退开一步，让她走了进来。

Mary Jane站在客厅中间，面对着他。她看起来没怎么变，一头红发可能长长了些；她穿着秋装，长靴过膝，格子短裙下面是一双紧身裤袜。

“你看起来不错。最近过得怎么样？”她开口道。

Peter清了清嗓子。他穿了条磨旧了的牛仔裤和一件粉色帽衫，看起来跟“不错”相去甚远。“还好。”

“当然了，你一直都还好。”Mary Jane脱下手套，“学业怎么样？”

“你来这儿做什么？”Peter无视了她的问题。

她眨眨眼：“我只是……我想来看看你最近过得好不好。”

“发一封邮件或者短信不行吗？”

Mary Jane用手拨弄着自己的头发，叹了口气：“你可能不会回短信或者邮件。听着，我对我们的分手感到很抱歉。我太草率了，你肯定很生气……我就是感觉你始终还惦念着Gwen，我一直都活在她的影子里，而我……但我不是来责怪谁的，我来是因为，Peter，我还——”

Peter抬起一只手打断了她，因为他不想听到接下来的内容。“我不生气，”他平静地说，同时惊讶地发现自己讲的其实是实话，“我已经迈过去了。我花了很长一段时间来生气和难过，但我已经放下了。”他意味深长地看着她，希望已经表达出了自己的决心。

“你……你已经放下了。”她重复了一遍，“你遇到另一个人了吗？”

“是的。”Peter毫不犹豫地说。

“哦。”

就在这时，门忽然被打开，Wade走了进来。“嗨，Petey-Pie！你邻居给我开了公寓大门——”他停下来，头转向另一边看着Mary Jane，“这位是？”

“Wade，这是Mary Jane。Mary，这是Wade。”

Wade放下手里的包，包里传出一阵金属、木头和塑料撞击的哗啦声。显然这里面装着他的死侍制服和武器。他朝Mary Jane伸出一只满是疤痕的手，友善地笑道：“很高兴认识你！”

她后退了一步，睁大眼看着Wade毁了容的脸和健壮的身躯。她没有去握那只手。Wade的笑容僵住了。

“Mary Jane是我的前女友，”Peter插进来，“Wade是我男朋友。”

Wade震惊地看向他：“我是吗？”

为了证明这一点，Peter握住了Wade的手与后者十指交扣：“就是这样，MJ，我真的已经朝前看了。”

他觉得很对不起MJ，对方脸上的表情让他感到很痛苦，因为他从没想过要伤害她。但当他看到MJ看着Wade时眼中流露出恐惧的时候，那些同情瞬间就蒸发殆尽了。Wade已经受过足够多这样不友善的目光了。不过他还是让自己的语气听起来尽量温和。

“你好像该走了。”

她回过神来，与Peter视线交错了一下，然后点点头：“啊，确实，我该走了，我会……有机会再见。”

“好，保重。”

她戴上手套，走到门边打开门然后离开了。Wade吹了声口哨。

“可真够尬的。”他说，“但她很辣。我们该请她留下来的。”他冲Peter露出一个邪恶的笑容，Peter不由得笑了。

“我和她的事已经翻篇了。”他走到放在厨房柜台上的那袋食物旁，“相信我。”

Wade抱起双臂，一脸探究地望着Peter：“那……男朋友？”

Peter脸红了。也许当时那句话说得正是时候，但他忽然意识到也许Wade会想对如何定义他们之间的关系发表自己的看法。他开始把东西一样样从袋子里拿出来。“嗯，我……如果你想……我是说，我不需要任何‘名分’，我们可以保持现在这样，也挺棒的。我的意思是我们可以不做男朋友，如果你不喜欢——”

一对强健的臂膀从后面环住了他的腰，Wade紧紧地把他按在胸膛上，嘴唇轻轻擦过Peter的脖子。“我从来没有过男朋友，”他低声说，“我也已经很长，很长一段时间没有当过别人的男朋友了。但如果你想要我……我很乐意当你的男朋友。”

Peter转过身，激烈地吻上了他的嘴唇：“我当然想要你！”

Wade温柔地笑起来：“别说什么‘当然’，baby boy。但我很开心……我的男朋友。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

晚饭后，他们躺到了床上。这差不多是他们过去一周养成的习惯了。Wade已经不会在Peter试着脱掉他衣服的时候畏缩，这让Peter开心得无以言表。他现在基本上不会对自己裸露的皮肤表现出不安。当Peter触碰他，手指抚摸他伤痕累累的皮肤的时候，Wade会轻叹着闭上眼，胸膛上下起伏，嘴唇半开半阖。而当Peter在他面前展现出自己赤裸身躯的时候，他仍像是不敢相信眼前这一幕一样赞叹又惊奇地看着Peter，嘴里低声念叨着：“真美。你真是太美了。”

Wade蹲在Peter两腿之间，双手托住Peter的臀部，张嘴含住了后者的下体。Peter抽着气仰起头，努力克制住自己想在Wade嘴里冲撞的冲动。非常坚难（Very hard）。他试着平缓自己的呼吸，但Wade仿佛富有魔力的舌头让他情不自禁地呜咽，难耐地扭动起来。Wade含着他的阴茎笑了一声。

Peter抓住Wade的肩膀喘息着道：“停下！等等——”

Wade立刻退开，抬头担忧地看着他：“还好吗Peter？”

Peter点点头，放松了捏在Wade肩头的手：“我，我还好。我只是……不想现在射出来。”

Wade笑起来：“就因为这个？”他握住Peter的阴茎，缓缓撸动着：“所以你还是有点小爱好的。”

“哈？”

“延迟高潮。”

Peter感觉脸颊发烫：“我不是真的……我只是，不想现在就结束。”

Wade挑起一根不存在的眉毛：“夜巡之前我们还有至少三个小时，baby boy。现在说结束还太早了。现在我们只需要关心你和你正在忍耐的事。坦白吧甜心，你那漂亮的小脑瓜里在想什么呢。”

Peter舔了下唇，移开了视线：“唔，我感觉忍住的时候甚至比射出来还要爽，你能想象吗？”

Wade点头：“完全理解。”

“Wade？”Peter再次凝视他的爱人——男朋友，“你，你今晚能在上面吗？”

Wade眨了眨他那双棕色的眼睛：“我……你确定？”

Peter点头：“是的，我，我确定。可以吗？”

“好吧，”Wade的声音几乎小得听不见，“那我就恭敬不如从命了。”

他飞快地探向床边，从床头柜里摸出了润滑剂，又返回来用力而彻底地吻住了Peter。Peter从这个吻里尝到了自己的味道，这令他感到了一种意料之外的兴奋。Wade一路向下亲吻着他的身体，戏弄似地舔了一下他的阴茎，然后往自己手指上涂满了润滑剂。

显然Wade曾经干过这档子事儿并且技艺娴熟。“就是这样，baby boy，放松……你做得很好，慢慢呼吸。我会让你爽到的，我保证！”

他进入了Peter，填满了他。这感觉实在太美好了，像是有一股热流扩散到了全身上下每个角落，Peter忍不住喘息和呻吟起来。他们暂时停了下来，Peter静静地等着；Wade俯下身与他的身体贴合在一起，细细地亲吻他。然后Wade动了起来。

“哦，Petey……你的屁股真是个宝贝！太他妈紧了，老天……”他几乎完全拔了出来，紧接着调整好角度，又用力插了进去。

Peter被刺激得下意识咒骂了一声：“艹！”他像个溺水之人紧紧攀附在Wade身上，快感像潮水一样淹没了他，他却仍感觉欲求不满。

Wade在他耳边轻声笑道：“你应该多骂几句，Pete。你骂脏话的时候跟做爱的时候一样性感，我爱死了。”他的嘴唇在Peter耳后敏感的皮肤处来回厮磨。“你太性感了，Peter，那么紧，又那么美。妈的，我怎么能这么幸运？”他在Peter脸上落下细密的吻，脸颊，额头，鼻梁，眼睑，每一处都没有落下。

现在Peter能更容易地放松下来了，但Wade埋在他体内的硬度和热度都让他止不住地颤抖，每一次抽插都逼得他不得不牢牢抓住对方的胳膊或者腰；他的呼吸失去了节奏，变成了杂乱无章的喘息——这具身体里怎么可能同时涌上来如此多的快感呢？

“想射了吗？”

Peter摇头：“你……你先。”

“太无聊了。一起？”

Peter笑起来：“你能做到？”

“宝贝儿，我已经到了，随时都可以射出来。你知道自己现在看起来有多性感吗？”

“也许……也许就跟我操你的时候你的样子一样性感？”Peter喘息着道。

Wade发出一串低沉的喉音：“我再次确信，你说脏话的样子实在辣透了，Petey……一个大小伙子怎么能‘有所保留’呢？”

他相当用力地挺了下胯，Peter被顶得大声呻吟起来，因为这一下的角度简直完美。Wade伸手握住了Peter的阴茎，先是缓慢地撸动了几下，然后加快了速度。他的目光牢牢锁定住Peter的。Peter决定自己坚决不会先让步，不会移开视线，更不会先“缴械投降”。

Peter咬紧牙关，试图抗拒下腹不断堆积起来的并且逐渐开始占据上风、快要让他失去控制的快感。他绷紧了浑身的肌肉，努力地与之做着斗争。显然他正包裹着Wade的臀部肌肉也收紧了，因为他的爱人大声呻吟然后咒骂了起来。这场景几乎就跟他们在Wade公寓的天台上的时候差不多，两人相互较着劲。这是场竞赛，而他们之中注定有一人要输掉它。

Peter上次输了，而当他发现Wade正用大拇指轻轻摩擦着他的马眼时，他意识到自己这次还是赢不了，只能试着抵抗得更久一点。最后他仰起脖子，呼吸急促，就这么释放了自己。令他惊讶的是，Wade几乎与他同时射了出来，两人一起攀上了高潮。

完事以后，他们用纸巾擦去了身上的污迹，Peter放松地把头枕在Wade胸口上，静静地听对方胸腔里沉闷却有力的心跳。Wade修长有力的手指在Peter发间轻轻按揉，然后他温柔地在Peter头顶印下了一个吻。

“如果你想睡会儿，到巡逻的时候我会叫醒你的。”他柔声道。

“唔，我确实有点累了。”Peter承认。他犹豫了一下，组织起自己的语言。末了，他开口道：“那个叫Trever Tate的记者，他今天上电视了，做了一场关于他写了我们两个的那篇文章的访谈。”

“真的？”听起来Wade不是很感兴趣，但Peter感觉到环着自己的那只胳膊上的肌肉微微收紧了，“他说什么了？”

Peter耸了下肩：“就是堆废话。他们管你叫变种人，然后讨论了坏人不可能变成好人之类的。不过他没什么说服力。节目还采访了其他人，上周那个银行保镖，我们救下的便利店服务员，还有差点被强奸的受害者，就是那个黑色头发的女孩儿，还记得她吗？他们都说自己欠我们的，如果不是我们他们可能已经死了。这感觉……很好。”他抬起头看着Wade，微笑着说：“我们做的事是有价值的，真的。我们拯救了生命， ** **你**** 拯救了生命，Wade，他们为此而感激你。我只是觉得你应该知道这些。”

他给了Wade一个轻柔的吻，然后躺回了对方的胸口上。他安然滑入了梦境，因为他相信Wade会准时叫醒他的。


	18. Chapter 18

****都跟你说了Peter有点变态。** **

_延迟高潮可算不上什么见不得人的癖好。_

****我相信不止这点。那些看起来纯良无辜的人往往都有不为人知的一面，你知道的吧？** **

Wade翻了个白眼。迟早有一天他脑子里的声音会停止争吵的，不过显然不是今天。他低头专注地看着Peter睡颜的时候倒是几乎能把它们都屏蔽掉，但也只是几乎。

****至少知道了咱们的屌比他的大。** **

_啥？才没有！是几乎一样大！_

****长度差不多，但咱们的更粗。** **

“闭嘴吧！”Wade低声怒吼。旁边的Peter轻微动了一下。

_哦，干得好，Wilson，你把他吵醒了。_

Peter棕色眼睛睁开一条缝，就着昏暗的光亮看向Wade。“嗨。”他咕哝，原本放在Wade胸口的那只手抚上后者的脸颊，“你还好吧？”

Wade微笑：“我一直都很好。你感觉怎么样？”

“有点疼。”Peter笑着大方承认。他的手指轻柔地摩挲着Wade的太阳穴：“里面挺热闹的哈？”

Wade把Peter用力拉进自己怀里。Peter能从这个拥抱里读懂Wade没说出口的那些话。他把脸埋在Peter乱糟糟的头发里，叹了口气：“就没停下来过。但是你让它安静了很多。”

“真的？”

“真的。”Wade又长长地出了口气，闭上眼沉浸在Peter发间的气味里。“伙计，我还是不明白……我就是个混蛋，Petey，一个彻头彻尾的混蛋，好像我不管做什么最后都会变成一团糟。至少有一半时间都是这样。我已经搞砸了很多事，我的身体乱七八糟，而我的脑子……算了我们跳过它。我不明白为什么像你这样的人会愿意跟我这样的人在一起；你明明可以跟一个红发大波美女卿卿我我，却选择了我，到底为什么？”

Peter吻了一下Wade的脸颊。“因为我不喜欢她，除了你，我不想要任何人。”Wade试着假装自己没有被这句话打动，但他完全失败了。Peter叹口气：“而且MJ和我……这段关系一直都不太正常，从一开始就……”他的声音越来越小。最后他咬住嘴唇，问道：“你想听吗？”

Wade耸肩：“我得说我挺好奇的，但我尊重你的意愿。”

Peter点点头：“那我就说了。大学一年级的时候，我开始和Gwen交往。她……”他停下来，似乎在认真组织自己的语言：“她是我见过的最漂亮也最善良的女孩儿。你知道，就是那种真正的好女孩儿。”

****就像咱们的Peter。** **

_赞美他。_

“我知道。”Wade怜爱地低语，嘴唇轻轻扫着Peter的太阳穴。

“她死了。”Peter的声音很轻，听上去并不悲伤，更像是忧郁，但已经接受了现实，“我没能救下她，所以她死了。当我还沉浸在失去她的悲痛中时，MJ安慰了我，后来这种安慰变成了调情。她当时还有男朋友……事情发展得太快了，紧接着一切都被打乱了。六个月前她甩了我，她说是因为她感觉自己还活在Gwen的影子里，我从来没能放下Gwen。事实上，是我从没允许自己走出来，她也是。我想无论是谁，在经历过所爱之人在自己面前死去之后，都不可能真正地忘却，因为这不仅仅是平常的分手或者分别，而是实实在在的生命的逝去。”

“当然不可能，也不应该忘却。她会永远留在你心底，世事如此。”Wade亲吻Peter的头顶，用手指捋顺那些凌乱的发丝。

“你有时候真的看得很透彻。”

“我知道，说实话我自己也挺震惊的。怎么说呢，我实际上比我看上去要聪明。不过当然不如你，你聪明得顶呱呱。”

Peter笑起来，凑上去和Wade接吻。他的舌头像天鹅绒一样丝滑，嘴唇柔软，即使刚刚醒来，他尝起来也是甜滋滋的。“我们得快点儿起来了。”他贴着Wade的嘴唇低声说，“让我们去洗个澡。”

Wade笑道：“你懂我的，我已经迫不及待了。”

在刚刚经历过性爱的快感和眩晕之后去巡逻是一件超级有意思的事。他们阻止了几场斗殴，几次抢劫，Wade还拿枪恐吓了几个变态。这是个美妙的夜晚。Wade知道自己盯着Peter的屁股的时间比平时稍微长了点儿，因为他满脑子都想着义警工作结束以后他们能回到Peter的床上再次开展今晚早些时候的那种“活动”。

凌晨两点，刚准备收工的时候他们听到了求救的哭泣声。他们循着哭声赶到了一个巷子里（巷子，当然啦），刚到巷口的时候就撞见一个年轻男人从里面冲了出来。

“喂！”Peter冲他飞快逃离的背影大喊，“发生——”

Wade一只手按住他的肩膀：“我觉得他不是我们要找的坏蛋。”他指指巷子里。

借着昏暗模糊的霓虹灯牌的光亮，他能数出至少十个人，实际可能更多。他们穿得一身黑，Wade能看出来他们都全副武装。

****哟吼，一场真正的较量！** **

“我本来都打算好回家以后喝杯茶就上床睡觉了。”Peter恼火地叹了口气。

“稍后我们会的。”Wade拔出自己的刀，“感觉这次会很有趣。”

他朝前走了一步，对面其中一个人拔出手枪对准了他。Peter一跃而起攀上旁边的墙。Wade被一枪击中了胸口。

他愤怒地大喊：“嘿！你打我！我要以牙还牙！”

“死侍！”Peter用命令的语气喝止他。

Wade翻翻眼睛：“遵命。”他迎着呼啸而来的三颗子弹继续前进。“我还是继续乱砍吧。”

战斗开始了。

对面开始行动起来，Wade现在能数出十三个人。他们统一戴着头盔，穿得完全一致，像是某种制服。这身打扮让他们看起来像是一群忍者，但他们可没有忍者那样的身手。不过其中有几个壮得跟堵墙似的，而且他们都有枪。但巷子里太过狭窄，为了不误伤自己人，他们都尽量不开枪。Wade和Peter就用不着顾虑这个了。

Peter灵活地躲闪着敌人的攻击，在这逼仄的战场里大展身手，闪避的同时不断射出蛛丝绊倒对手或者解除对方的武器。Wade用刀背攻击对手的每一处破绽，击倒他们的同时尽量不过分伤到他们。

****如果咱们还是不杀人，就应该用逆刃刀，像剑心*那样。** **

_伙计，那可真是部动画巨著……不过真人电影还有待进步。_

****没错，但演员好辣！** **

“闭嘴啊混蛋们！”Wade忽然听见有个坏蛋在喊：“抓住蜘蛛侠！”

“你想都不要想！”Wade用刀柄砸中了那个喊话的男人的喉咙，打得对方连连后退，捂着喉咙急促地喘息。

夜色中鸣起一声枪响，Wade感觉后背蔓延开一股钻心的疼痛。紧接着又是两枪。

“拖住死侍！”另一个男人吼道。

Wade转过身，面前是三个正朝他逼近的敌人，黑洞洞的枪口直直地对着他。在他们背后，Peter正跳上一个消防梯，同时朝某个人手里的枪发射了一束蛛丝并且打掉了枪。

“你以为三个人就能拦住我？嗯？”Wade讥讽道，“你们连他妈的十秒钟都撑不过！”

他瞬间击倒了离他最近的那个人。另两个人朝他胸口上发射了六颗子弹，但Wade仿佛丝毫没有受到影响。他打掉了其中一个人的枪，然后用胳膊肘狠狠砸在了另一个人的肋骨上。这时又有一个人加入战局，他拿着一把很长的小刀冲了过来，但Wade有两把太刀。有那么一瞬间他想过要把对方拿刀的手砍下来，但最后他否决了这个想法。Peter会不高兴的。于是他只是用刀背用力敲中男人的喉咙，然后抓住对方的手臂一扭。男人疼得松开了刀，Wade最后往他肋骨上送了一拳。

又是一声枪响。Wade花了半秒钟才意识到这枪不是冲着自己来的。又过了半秒，他听到了一声痛呼。

他们又开了一枪。Wade慢慢回过神来，他的脑子仿佛被泡进了一罐蜂蜜，已经跟不上现实的节奏。

_Peter被打中了。他们抓住Peter了。_

Wade狂怒地嘶吼一声，像个跑卫*一样朝对面猛冲过去，撞开了挡在面前的所有人。他一路冲到巷尾，一个死角。Peter倒在地上，鲜血汩汩地从他肩膀上流淌出来。

_他还在呼吸吗？_

****他还活着吗？** **

Wade盯着俯卧在地的Peter。他可能是在睡觉，就像五个小时之前他在Wade怀里的时候那样。忽然之间，Peter也许永远都不会再睡在他臂弯之间，永远不会再亲吻他、被他的烂笑话逗乐，永远不会用仿佛那些丑陋的伤疤不存在的温柔目光凝视他的念头击中了Wade，莫大的悲伤瞬间淹没了他。他想哭，他想放下刀，去确认Peter的脉搏，确认对方还活着，但他身后还有九个虎视眈眈的敌人，他也不认为他们会就此罢手。于是他转过了身。

“这绝对是你们做过的最蠢的事。”Wade咆哮道。他举起刀指向离他最近的那个已经被Peter解除掉武器的男人，刀尖稳稳地悬在离男人喉咙一英寸的地方。“我再给你们最后一次机会，放下武器投降。”

“你们还等什么？开枪啊！”被Wade指着的男人疯狂地嘶吼起来。

Wade阴沉地回复：“答错了！”他突进一步，刀尖直直地穿透了男人的喉咙，从颈后伸出来的刀身上满是鲜血。Wade能从面罩上的洞里看到对方的眼珠暴突。他利落地抽回刀，男人随即直挺挺地倒在了地上，喉咙里咯咯作响，最后不动了。

一切似乎是同时发生的。死掉的男人的同伙们有枪的纷纷举起了枪，没有枪的就拿着刀或挥舞着拳头或者他们能找到的任何武器冲向了Wade。Wade丢掉左手的刀拔出了自己的枪，一边开枪击倒远处的敌人一边挥刀砍倒离得近的这些。

接下来的几分钟发生的事一片模糊。Wade从容地进行反击，看起来冷静无比，实则胸腔中正燃烧着熊熊怒火。这次他不会放过这群人的。Peter还躺在他身后，流着血，说不定已经停止了呼吸。正是面前这群狗娘养的伤了他，他们必须以性命来抵偿自己对Peter的所为。他无视掉他们的尖叫、痛呼和哭泣，无视掉潜意识里Peter不会赞同他的做法的告诫。他心无旁骛地开枪，挥刀，直到把对手一个，一个地，全部杀掉。

战斗结束了。他独自站在一堆尸体中间，浑身浴血，内脏和血液的腥臭充斥着他的鼻腔。在这一瞬间，他感受到了一种熟悉的感觉，甚至带着一丝宽慰。至少这场面他亲历过很多次了。但现实裹挟着一股恶心感朝他袭来。他将武器归鞘，踉踉跄跄地跑到Peter身旁。他太安静了，一动不动。Wade脱掉手套，将两根还在因为飙升的肾上腺素不住颤抖的手指伸到Peter面罩下。他能感觉到指尖下微弱的脉搏。Peter还活着，但情况不容乐观。他必须立刻带着Peter离开这里。

Wade正准备架起Peter离开，这时巷口忽然传来一阵声响。他当机立断地拔出枪对准声音传来的方向：“走到我能看到你的地方！”

是先前那个年轻男人。他惊恐地瞪大眼，举起了双手。

****受害者？** **

_不，如果是受害者早就报了警了，或者至少逃走。至于这家伙？就是个诱饵。_

“走近点。”Wade命令道，按下击锤*，“快点儿！”

那孩子听话地照办了。他跟Peter差不多年纪，可能还更小点儿，看起来吓坏了。他停在离Wade几英尺远的地方，白色运动鞋上沾满了血迹。

“这是个陷阱，我已经看出来了，你跟这些人是一伙的。有些人可能还活着，但我他妈的不在乎。你能不能活命全看你能不能好好回答我的问题，明白吗？”

男孩儿点点头。

“很好，这个陷阱是专门对付我们的还是为了随便哪个超级英雄？”

“是、是针对你、你们的。”年轻人结结巴巴地说。

“你们是谁？你们背后是谁？”

“是反、反变种人防御联、联盟。”

“那我要怎么样才能找到负责你们小团伙的头子？”

男孩儿摇头，嘴巴滑稽地张开又闭上：“我、我不知道！我发誓！我只是个新人！”

****他在扯谎！** **

_不，他说的是实话。看看他的表情，还有肢体语言。这孩子都吓尿了，他不会拿自己的命开玩笑的。_

Wade垂下手臂，把枪放回了枪套。“好吧，我相信你。”他把Peter扛到肩上，站了起来。“你回去跟你的联络人汇报的时候，记得告诉他们，他们犯了个天大的错误。回去跟他们说清楚，死侍会找到他们，然后了结他们。没有人能在我眼皮底下找蜘蛛侠的麻烦，没有人，听懂了吗？”

男孩儿疯狂点头。Wade拉起Peter的袖子，取下蛛丝发射器戴到了自己手腕上，然后用它带着两人跃上了消防梯。他扛着Peter爬上房顶，一路向北，朝着布朗克斯区全速奔去。

*剑心：日本漫画《浪客剑心》的主角绯村剑心，逆刃刀是其后来的佩刀。这种刀刃口开在刀背上，平时使用时只用钝口击打对手。

*跑卫：橄榄球比赛中持球进攻的角色。

*击锤：一般有击锤回转式和击针平移式两种击发结构，击锤回转式是用击锤回转打击击针发射子弹的，射击前需要先扳倒击锤，再抠扳机才能发射。电影里经常看到枪抵到对方脑门上，然后大拇指按了一下枪后面的一个东西，就是击锤。这种一般是单动手枪，精度更高。


	19. Chapter 19

四周很暗，到处漆黑一片，从不知何处传来一阵沙沙声和有人轻轻哼唱着什么的声音。他很疑惑，为什么眼前这么黑，为什么感觉四肢如此沉重难以动弹，还有萦绕在鼻尖的不知名的气味。一股剧烈的疼痛从肩膀传播开来，他忽然明白了两件事：第一，那是酒精的味道；第二，周围这么黑是因为他没睁眼。

Peter用尽了仿佛全身力气才勉强抬起眼皮。首先映入眼帘的是破破烂烂的天花板，上面沾着一些来源可疑的污渍。他眨了两次眼，好聚起自己的注意力，然后视线慢慢从天花板移向左边光秃秃的墙壁。他看向另一边，视野里有一张破旧的沙发，一把椅子，一台大电视，一盏落地灯，还有一张厚厚的橙色长绒地毯。黄色的路灯灯光通过从他的位置看不到的窗户溜进来。他认识这个地方。

除了肩膀上尖锐的疼痛，Peter还感觉到了从额头和太阳穴传来的钝痛。实际上不止这两个地方，他全身都很疼。他还注意到自己几乎是全裸的，身上只有一条底裤，柔软的毯子温暖地包裹着他。

他又听到了有人哼唱的声音，并且辨认出那是一首迪士尼歌曲。他寻找着声音的来源，最后发现了床尾处一个穿着一件染上了零星血迹的潘多拉乐队*T恤、正在用消毒剂擦拭着一些金属器具的人影。Wade。

“嗨。”Peter跟对方打招呼，然后虚弱地咳嗽起来。他的喉咙干得要命，声音听上去模糊又沙哑。

Wade从手头的活计抬起头来，惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，手里的钳子“咣当”落到了地上。他飞快地蹭过来抓住了Peter的手。“你醒了。”他喃喃道，“我都不知道你……我好担心。”他从地上拿过来一杯水喂到Peter嘴边。

清凉的液体流过喉咙的感觉可能是Peter体验过的最美妙的事了。他满怀感激地喝了几口，长长地舒了一口气，问道：“发生什么了？”

“你被击中了。”Wade的眼睛还睁得老大。他看起来惊呆了，好像仍然不敢相信Peter在跟他说话，“两次，都在肩膀上。攻击我们的那群王八蛋里有个枪法还不错的。我已经在你昏迷的时候把子弹取出来然后给你缝合了。”

Peter发现自己的肩膀已经被干净的白纱布包扎好了。他惊讶地挑起一边眉毛：“是你给我处理的伤口？”

Wade耸耸肩：“总不能带你去医院吧，我实在没有选择的余地。”

“你可以把我带到巴克斯特大厦*，Reed给我提供了很长一段时间的医疗援助。”

一丝笑意从Wade脸上一闪而过：“我知道怎么治枪伤，Parker。况且如果我带着一个身上被打了两个洞的蜘蛛侠出现在大厦里，Richards和他的小团队会觉得是我干的。”

Peter笑笑，不过随即又因为肩膀的疼痛皱起了眉：“有道理。”

Wade拿起床边一个棕色的纸袋子，从里面掏出一个橘色的、装着白色椭圆药片的塑料小瓶子。他往手心里倒了两片然后递到Peter嘴边：“处方剂量，张嘴。”

Peter张开嘴，Wade把药送进他嘴里，然后又喂了他几口水。Peter毫不犹豫地吞下了那些药片：“我猜这些药都不是通过合法途径获得的吧？”

Wade耸起一边肩膀：“我有门路。信不信由你，我有时候也需要止痛，但普通的非处方药没什么效果，我又不能去看医生，所以……”他温柔地托起Peter的手，亲吻Peter的指关节，声音小得不能再小。“我他妈的实在是太高兴了，Petey，你还活着。我差点儿以为——”他顿了顿，视线移向旁边。“但幸好情况没有我想象的那么糟糕。子弹基本上只打中了软组织，没有伤到骨头。你应该很快就会痊愈的，不过很可能会留疤。对不起。”

Peter温柔地笑起来，用力捏了捏Wade握着他的那只手。“谢谢你，Wade。”他语气郑重，比以往任何时候都要真心地说出了这句话，“这好像已经是你第五次救了我的命了？”

Wade咧开嘴角：“不知道，我没数过。不过你用不着谢我，毕竟如果你不在这个世界上了的话……”他住了口，又耸了耸肩。

Peter感觉自己的眼皮开始打架，想必止痛片也已经开始生效了。Wade的床像是一个毯子和枕头搭起的巢，柔软得让他觉得自己仿佛身处云端。“等我好了我会正式地感谢你，”他晕乎乎地嘟囔着，“不过我可能得先睡上一觉……”

“睡吧，baby boy。”Wade再次亲吻了他，粗糙而温热的唇似乎有一种抚慰人心的魔力和熟悉感。“你只需要好好休息，我会一直守着你的。”

“你确定是ADML？”电话里Logan的声音听起来一如既往的生硬，但Wade能听到掩藏在其中的情绪波动。大概是，担心？

_没错，金刚狼已经表现过很多次对我们的福祉的关心了。_

Wade无视掉脑子里的声音：“我确定，那个当诱饵的又回来了，我威胁了他。”

“你没干掉他？”

****仔细想来，咱们为啥没干掉他呢？** **

Wade沉默了一会儿，望向还熟睡着的Peter。“不，”他最后开口，“我放他走了，他没带武器，只是个喽啰而已。”

Logan发出一声低沉的咕哝：“这不像你。”

“铁汉柔情吧。”

“看起来你的男孩儿对你产生了正面影响。很高兴你救回了他，小弟弟（bub）。”

“但我还是杀光了其他人。”Wade轻声说，“一旦他想起来，我得花上大把时间来跟他解释这个。”

“那倒是，毕竟他跟你和我不一样，Wade。咱们两个必须跟我们的天性做斗争，但他，他是个货真价实的好人，是个天使。”

“还用得着你说嘛。”Wade叹口气，“你会跟进情报吗？”

“进展不大，但我们会尽力的。你只需要保护好你的男孩儿就行了。”Logan短暂地沉默了一下，继续说，“Wade，真的很对不起，如果能早点儿知道他们会在纽约建立据点，我们会提前知会你的。很抱歉让蜘蛛侠受伤了，他是个好孩子。”

“他的确是。但这不是你的错。”他看到Peter动了动，发出一阵细小的响动，“我得挂了，他快醒了。一旦有什么发现就立刻通知我好吗？”

“我会的。”

Wade挂了电话，走过去跪在Peter旁边，将对方汗湿掉的棕发从额前拨开，Peter睁开了眼睛。

“嗨。”Wade跟他打招呼。

“嗨。”Peter回应了他。他笑了笑，试着调整成坐姿，紧接着就因为疼痛皱起了眉头。“我睡了多久？”他放弃努力，重新躺了回去。

Wade耸耸肩：“几个小时吧。你睡得跟死了一样，感觉怎么样？”

“感觉跟被枪击了一个样。”Peter干巴巴地说。

“还需要止痛片吗？”

“也许一片就够了？你知道我没有你那么强的耐药性。”

Wade不由得笑起来：“我得吃六片这个才能有你吃一片阿司匹林的效果。”

过了一会儿，Peter开口道：“所以，到底发生了什么？”

“你被射中了。”Wade变成了一个复读机。

“我知道，我想问的是，在那之后发生了什么？”

Wade不说话了。他向后坐到自己的脚后跟上，视线在Peter脸以外的地方飘来荡去。他知道这场对话迟早都会发生的，但还是希望它来得越迟越好。

****咱们** ** ****可以随便编点儿什么。** **

_不，我们不能骗_ _Peter_ _，他一眼就能看穿我们；就算不能，到最后他还是会发现真相的。我们得跟他说实话。_

“Wade？”Peter柔声问他。

“我——”Wade张张嘴又闭上，艰难地吞了下口水，“我不知道你是不是还活着，但他们还有九个人处于战斗状态。”他停下来，又吞咽了一下，下巴收紧了好几次。他深呼吸一口，闭上了眼，最后终于下定决心看向了Peter。因为不管真相有多残忍，他都必须将一切诚实地告诉peter。“我杀了他们，全部。开枪打死了一部分，剩下的用刀解决了。事情发生得很快，相对而言。我必须先把他们都处理了才能保证你的安全。”Wade再次停下来，但Peter也没有开口，于是他继续说了下去。“等到他们都倒下以后，之前跑走的那个孩子又回来了，我逼他告诉了我他们是反变种人防御联盟的人，然后我把他放走了。”

之后是一段长长的沉默。最后，Peter说话了：“但你杀掉了其他所有人。”

Wade耸肩：“有些人先前就已经被我们打晕了，这部分可能还活着，我不知道，而且说实话我也他妈的不在乎。”

这次轮到Peter移开了视线，脸上浮现出痛苦的表情：“经过了这么久，你还是没明白。”

一股强烈的愤怒瞬间涌遍了Wade的全身，将他的心都撕成了两半。他下意识地霍然起身：“不，是 ** **你**** 没明白！”他努力克制着自己想要大吼大叫的冲动，从牙缝里挤出了这几个字，“我当时不知道你是否还活着好吗？我只知道如果这世上有任何能救你的机会，哪怕只有一丝丝希望，我都必须抓住。是你不懂，Peter！如果我失去了你，如果我明明有机会阻止却眼睁睁看着你死去，我——”Wade恼火地咬住嘴唇，一只手狂躁地抓着头皮，“我会活不下去的好吗？如果是我让一个像你这样的人，像一束光的人，从这个世界上消失了，我怎么可能还活得下去！你还没看出来吗？如果你死了，我会心碎的，那些负罪感会跟我一辈子，因为我他妈的死、不、了！我承受不了这份痛苦！”

他们长久地凝视着彼此。Wade不确定Peter在想些什么，不知道那双棕色的眼睛里藏着怎样的情绪。最后他挫败地移开了目光。

“我会离开的。”他仿佛被抽干了全身力气，轻声打破了沉默，“你想在这儿待多久都可以，冰箱里有很多墨西哥和中国食物，够你吃一个星期了，所以……我马上就走。”他转过了身。

“Wade。”Peter生硬地叫住他，听上去几乎像是命令的口吻。Wade转回来，尽管这与他的理智相悖。“你哪里都不会去，过来，到我这儿来。”

他话音刚落，Wade就像一只扑火的蛾绝望地冲到了他身旁。他蜷在Peter旁边，后者紧紧握住了他的手，几乎同等的恐惧和如释重负充斥着他的心脏。Peter往墙边挪了挪，掀起毯子：“进来。”

Wade小心翼翼地缩到他旁边，用毯子牢牢包裹住了两人。Peter牵起Wade坑坑洼洼的手，放到自己赤裸而光滑的胸膛上，掌心下是他跳动的心脏。

“我很抱歉。”他说，“我没有资格评判你自己觉得必要的事的对错，我只是……”他叹了口气。“太多人因我而死了。我的叔叔，我本来可以在凶手动手之前就阻止悲剧发生的，但我没有。Gwen被我的敌人之一绑架然后杀害了，我也没能救下她。那种负罪感几乎能把人逼疯。我不希望有任何人再因为我而死去了。”

“那不是你的错。”Wade坚定地说，“是那群狗娘养的先攻击的我们。他们把我们骗到了巷子里，想要致我们于死地。你不需要对他们的死负责，该负责的是指使他们的那些混蛋，是反变种人防御联盟把他们送上了死路；某种程度上来说，还有我。但绝对不是你，这一切都不能怪你，baby boy，你没有错。”

Peter点点头：“我知道，理论上确实不是我的错。总之，我很抱歉。”他偏过头迎上Wade的目光：“我也很感激。你又一次救了我的命，还治了我的伤。谢谢你。”

Wade感受到了掌心下从Peter胸腔里传来的震动。Peter的心脏有力正有力地跳动着，向Peter全身泵送着血液和生命的活力。他感觉自己的心脏收紧了，声音里满是紧张：“没关系，我很高兴你还活着。”

Peter笑起来，棕色的眸子在从窗户倾泻进来的晨光中熠熠生辉。“亲我一下？”他柔声问，而Wade照做了。

*潘多拉/Pantera乐队，国际知名重金属乐队，以凶狠的音乐和肆无忌惮的生活方式而著称。

*巴克斯特大厦：神奇四侠的基地，Reed Richards即神奇先生。小虫和神奇四侠尤其是霹雳火关系很好。


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章分割线后虫贱车

Peter醒来的时候床上只有他一个人，但旁边的被窝还是热乎的。他迷迷糊糊地眨巴几下眼睛，四下张望着，最后看到了远远坐在地板上的Wade。对方正在擦自己的刀，字面意义地。阳光透过窗户洒进来，让这一幕看起来奇异地很温馨。

Wade注意到了Peter发出的动静，抬头冲Peter一笑。他站起来，把刀归鞘，走过来把刀放到武器柜里收好，然后盘腿坐到了床边的地板上，伸出一只手轻轻抚摸Peter的头发。

“感觉好点了？”

Peter耸耸没受伤的那边肩膀：“比想象的好点儿。”

Wade咧出一个笑容：“好极了！还疼吗？还要止痛片不？”

“来吧，反正没坏处。”

Wade拿起放在地上的药瓶和一杯水，倒出了一颗白色椭圆的小药片递给Peter，后者满怀感激地都吞了下去。“你饿了吗？你面前有两个绝妙的选择，冷的墨西哥玉米饼和冷的炒面。我可以给你做煎饼，不过……”他朝紧闭着的厨房门示意，“就像我之前说的，那里是生命的禁区。等你恢复到能走了，我可以把你送回你家然后在那儿给你做煎饼。”

Peter挖苦他：“你对你家厨房的评价让我怀疑你是不是在里面藏了尸体。”

Wade哼了一声，不以为意：“才没有呢伙计！我才不会藏尸体，我会把它们当成装饰品到处摆，让人们来找。有趣得多——”他忽然闭上嘴，移开了视线，脸上的笑容都消失了：“对不起，讲了个烂笑话。”

Peter找不出反驳的理由，只能选择继续保持沉默。他稍微动了一下，忽然意识到自己现在急需要放个水。

“帮把手？”他轻声问，“我真的得去上个厕所了。”

Wade用力点点头：“乐意效劳，baby boy，可不能让你尿到自己身上。”他小心地扶起Peter，后者一条胳膊环住他的脖子，两个人一起朝卫生间走去。Wade的嘴巴又关不上了：“嗯……除非你喜欢这个， 我就有点，不过我好长时间没这么干过了。我也不是那么喜欢，就是——”他忽然又停下来。“算了，别在意。我的脑子提醒我你不会想听我说这些的，所以忘了我刚才说的吧。”

“唔，好的。”Peter有点不知所措，思绪短暂地回到了Wade脑袋中枪以后膀胱失去控制的那天晚上。他发现自己有点好奇Wade是不是真的很享受那样。对他来说尿液本身不算什么，但也起不了催情的效果。

他们抵达了卫生间，Wade替他打开了门，又笑起来：“你一个人没问题吧？需要我帮你把着你的小鸡鸡吗？”

Peter不由得笑出声：“别，不用了。”

Peter的腿还发软，为防自己跌倒，他脱下内裤坐在了马桶上。出乎意料地，卫生间里还挺干净。他忽然意识到自己身上只有一条底裤，乳头因为寒冷变硬了。透过卫生间紧闭的门，他能看到Wade正在客厅里走来走去，还能听到对方的喃喃自语。

他叹口气，一手撑住脑袋。说实话，Wade之前的所作所为依然困扰着他。必要的时候Wade会为了他杀人，他从来没有质疑过这一点——妈的，Wade甚至可能会为了一个墨西哥卷杀人——但Peter一直希望那一刻永远不会到来。他当然也没指望过他们永远不会被一伙全副武装的追杀。如果他是Wade，他会怎么做？他能在不得不下杀手前脱身吗？他能在迅速解决对手的同时又不会严重伤到他们吗？但是话说回来，现在说这些又有什么意义呢？

现在Peter的脑子里都是Wade。那肌肉发达的躯体，健壮的胳膊，还有他战斗，以及做爱的时候的样子。Peter的脉搏忽然加快了，身体也逐渐对他脑子里那些生动的画面起了反应。Wade在亲吻他，抱着他，给他口活；Wade躺在他身下，或者伏在他身上；Wade的双手，嘴唇，十指，舌头，一切都那么鲜明。Wade，属于他的、愿为他付出一切的Wade；如果可以，甘愿为他去死的Wade。Peter知道Wade说的都是真的，如果能够死去，如果能够救Peter，Wade会毫不犹豫牺牲自己的生命。Peter也知道自己会为对方做同样的事，除了他不确定是不是也能为了Wade而杀人。从什么时候起对他来说Wade变得如此重要了？他们才刚刚在一起不久，还没……

Peter回忆着Wade说的那些话。 _“_ 如果是我让一个像你这样的人，像一束光的人，从这个世界上消失了，我怎么可能还活得下去！ _”_ 要不是因为当时正在气头上，他早就因为这些字句丢盔弃甲了。以自己爱人和被爱的经历而言，Peter知道，这是一份他从未有过的沉重感情。

Peter站起来洗了手，然后打开了门。Wade立刻闪到门边，一手环过来撑住了Peter的腰。Peter忍不住微笑起来。

“考虑得怎么样？想吃点什么？”Wade问他。

他撅起嘴：“不知道，我现在还不觉得饿……”

Wade摇头：“想要快点好起来的话你就必须吃点儿东西，Petey-pie。你可没有我的自愈因子，还记得不？”

“遵命老妈。”Peter翻了个白眼，“那就一个玉米饼吧。”

“好选择！”Wade把他护送回床上然后欢快地走到冰箱前，“等你吃完我们该给你换绷带了。你在，呃，流血。”

Peter低下头，发现纱布上渗出了一些血迹：“哈，我都没注意到。”

“这些止痛片可是好东西。”Wade走回来，递给他一个纸包着的玉米卷。

Peter安安静静地吃着，Wade在旁边絮絮叨叨，有时是对着Peter，有时候只是自言自语，一边捣鼓着电脑（Peter问他在干嘛的时候他回答道：“只是在跟Ryan Rynolds网聊啦，新电影马上就要上映了。”）。吃完东西，Wade开始给Peter换绷带。他先往手上擦了消毒水，然后小心翼翼地解下染了血的绷带，仔细检查伤口。

“看起来挺好，”他判断，“虽然我不太清楚这种事儿，但伤口没化脓啥的。”他用浸了消毒液的棉球擦拭伤口。这挺疼的，Peter忍不住咬住嘴唇，闭上了眼。“抱歉啦美人儿，”Wade温柔地安慰他，“马上就搞定了，你做得很好。”其中一个伤口已经开始结痂了，但另一个仍在流血，不过也还好。

Wade将一块纱布敷在伤口上，接着细致地往Peter肩膀上绑好了绷带。“大功告成。”他亲了一下Peter的头顶，“你最好再休息一会儿。”

“我不困。”Peter又朝他撅起嘴。他往旁边挪了挪，掀起被子：“再上来陪我一会儿？”

Wade温柔地笑笑：“没问题。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter谨慎地调整姿势，用没受伤的那边肩膀侧身躺下，头枕在Wade T恤下厚实的胸肌上。Wade环抱住他，手指抚摸着他的头发。Peter闭上眼，叹了口气。Wade的触碰温暖而轻柔，Peter此刻最想要的也莫过于此。他朝Wade挪得更近了一点，一条腿横在Wade身上，伸长了脖子去亲对方的颈侧。他的手顺着Wade的T恤滑过下摆，伸进衣服里面，摩挲着手下坑坑洼洼的皮肤。Wade在Peter轻轻咬了自己一口、手指探进他裤腰的时候惊讶地低呼了一声。

“我倒不是在抱怨之类的，”Wade绷着声音，“但你确定你现在有兴致？”

Peter舔了一下他的耳垂：“我想要你。”

Wade紧张地长出了一口气，原本抚着Peter头发的手忽然收紧了，Peter能感觉到更高大些的男人的阴茎在他手里抽动。“好吧，不过得按着我的方法来。你受伤了，我不希望你再伤着自己。平躺下去，baby boy。”

Peter照做了。Wade坐起来，利索地脱掉了自己的T恤和裤子。他跨坐在Peter身上，俯下身去亲吻对方，一边用粗糙的指尖爱抚着对方的脖颈。Peter热烈地回吻，急不可耐地把自己的舌头挤进了Wade的口腔，品尝着舌尖的滋味。他尝到一股吃过卷饼后残留的墨西哥胡椒的味道。Peter笑起来，因为Wade身上有些特质是不会变的，总有些东西让他无可自拔。

Wade用手指捏住Peter一边乳头。Peter猛地挺起腰，完全硬起来的下体隔着两人的内裤抵在Wade的大腿上。Wade含混地呻吟了一声。

“该死。”他退出来一点，喃喃道，“我想要你进入我！”

Peter闭上眼，颤栗着呼出一口气，因为这实在是一个棒得不能再棒的主意。Wade再次深吻了他，然后唇舌一路向下，在Peter光滑的胸口和腹部吻出一道长长的轨迹。他脱掉Peter的内裤，把后者整个含住。Peter大声呻吟起来。

Wade灵活湿滑的舌头和温暖柔软仿佛把他的灵魂都吸了出来。他迷迷糊糊地想到，这可能是世界上最好的止痛药了，因为枪伤处或者战斗中造成的其他瘀伤产生的疼痛几乎都被快感盖过了。

没过多久，Peter就在Wade嘴里释放了自己。“马上回来，宝贝儿。”他保证道。Peter看着他跑进了浴室，臀部在亮蓝色内裤的包裹下看起来热辣得不可思议。要不是现在还太虚弱，Peter绝对会起身跟到他身后在那个漂亮的屁股上来一巴掌。

Wade很快就带着一瓶体积可观的润滑剂回来了。他脱下内裤（展示着他那雄伟的性器，无论何种情况下Peter都会想“品尝”一番），再次跨坐到Peter身上，然后往自己手上涂满了润滑剂，开始给自己做扩张。Peter忽然有点嫉妒起Wade的手指了，但看着Wade准备自己也是相当不错的体验。Peter有些兴奋在自己阴茎上撸动了几下。

做好扩张后，Wade终于颤抖着沉下身，将Peter的阴茎纳入了自己体内。他的内里温暖而湿滑，Peter咬住嘴唇，几乎要因为快感哽咽出声。等到完全坐了下去，Wade骑在Peter身上开始动了起来。他半睁着眼，从容地律动着。Peter想，这可能是他有生以来见过最火辣的画面了。

Wade喘息着：“妈的，Pete，这感觉太棒了！你这么完美，baby boy，艹！”

Peter伸手握住Wade的下体，跟着Wade的节奏上下摩擦。他的大拇指轻轻擦过了阴茎头部，惹得对方大声呻吟起来。Wade加快了节奏，一边倾身含住了Peter的唇，将两人拉入一个激烈的深吻中。

Peter抓住Wade的髋部，忽视了身上的疼痛，用力地操进了后者体内深处。被顶到前列腺的时候，Wade本能地发出了一阵低沉的喉音。

“Wade！Wade，我马上要射了。天哪……”

Wade用棕色的眸子凝视着Peter：“我也是。”他再次亲吻了Peter，舌尖的纠缠将Peter推上了快感的顶峰。Peter喘息着到达了高潮，甚至狂喜地哭喊了出来。他握住Wade的阴茎，不过几下就让后者射了出来。Wade倒在他身上，额头小心地避开了他肩膀上的伤口。

他们就这么躺了一会儿，然后Wade从Peter身上滚下来紧挨着躺在了旁边。

“刚才……刚才真是太棒了，老天……”沉默了一会儿，Peter气喘吁吁地说。

“唔，说得对。”Wade深吸了一口气，“我不确定……我是说，我不知道是不是还想跟我在一起，在……在我做了那些事之后。”

Peter转过头来看着他，发现Wade的棕色眼眸正专注又真挚地看着自己。

Wade继续道：“不管怎么说，我很抱歉。我没有，没有做到我应该做到的事，大概。但是……我想做得更好。为了你。”

Peter叹了口气，视线转向斑驳的天花板，纠结地咬着嘴唇。“我不会假装自己已经不在意了，”他柔声道，“我，我以前一直像个混蛋一样对你，否定你的所作所为，即使你的初衷是好的。你救过我很多次，我明明应该感谢你，却对你做了那么多糟糕的事。我应该明白有时候有些事你别无选择，不得不做，而我必须学会理解你。”

Wade忽然翻过身来，将他的手紧紧攥在自己掌心。“不，你不需要。Peter，看着我。”Peter依言看向他，Wade的表情十分严肃：“你是非凡的，我真心这么认为。我几乎不敢相信世上会有你这样的人，更不用说你还对我产生了兴趣。我甚至都无法理解，我们怎么会成为朋友，你怎么可能会愿意和我在一起？你之前的确伤到我的心了，但你在教我如何变得更好。我想变得更好。你总是会告诉我你在想什么；私情、性爱或者其他任何事都无法阻止你在我犯浑的时候点醒我，然后原谅我。这就是我为什么爱你，而且我永远，永远都不希望你改变这一点。永不。”

Peter呆呆地眨眼，舔着嘴唇。他脑子里有一部分跟上了最后一个词，然后又花了一阵子才理解了整段话。他被感动了，同时觉得自己就是世界上最蠢的蠢蛋，因为一直以来他在做的就是改变Wade。接着他逐渐回过神来，捕捉到了一个词。他艰难地吞咽了几下，才得以开口。

“你爱我？”他问道，声音细如蚊呐。

Wade眨眨眼：“啥？我，我说了？我真说了？哦，呃。”他清清喉咙：“显然我真的说了。唔，没错。”他缓缓点头。“我爱你。”

Peter没说话。他猛地翻了个身，用力地吻上了Wade的双唇。他拼命把眼泪眨回去，像是平生第一次一样热切地亲吻着Wade，希望能通过这个吻将自己所有的感受都传达给对方，因为他确信没有任何言语足够将它们悉数表达——那些爱意，歉意，还有他并不希望Wade做出任何并非出于自己本意的改变的真心。

等到终于分开来，他们又变得气喘吁吁起来。Peter在Wade唇上印下一个纯洁的吻，轻声说：“我也爱你。”


	21. Chapter 21

第二天，在确认没有任何可疑人员监视自己之后，Wade把Peter带回了后者的家。他的衣服对年轻些的男人来说都大得像个灾难，但他还是找到了一件大得没那么过分的给Peter，两个人穿着便服搭地铁回到了Peter家。一到目的地，Wade就又给Peter换了绷带（考虑到Peter更逊一筹的自愈能力，伤口愈合得还挺不错的）然后把Peter裹进了被窝里。在认真审视了一番Peter的冰箱并且确定里面的食物真的少得可怜之后，Wade决定出门购物。

他买了面包、奶酪、牛奶、萨拉米香肠、培根、面粉、糖、鸡蛋、意面、烤鸡、做taco的材料以及他能想到的一切。

****咱们是要喂胖Peter吗？** **

_蜘蛛侠的体质加快了他的新陈代谢，我不认为我们能喂胖他。_

“吃得饱才恢复得好。”Wade小声地念叨。收银员一边给他打包一边好笑地看着他，活像她没有试图不去盯他帽子下面坑坑洼洼的脸一样。Wade假装自己没有注意到对方的视线，付好钱然后道了谢。

他回到Peter的公寓，放好所有东西，换了身衣服，开始忙来忙去打扫卫生。考虑到Peter可能没那么多时间做家务，Wade又开始洗碗和擦地板（他不想吵醒Peter所以没有用吸尘器），甚至在卧室里传来动静之前还洗了几轮衣服。

几分钟后，在Wade清理书架的时候，Peter只穿着一条条纹睡裤出现在了走廊上。他的脸色看起来比昨天红润许多，衣服上也没有血迹渗出。

“伙计，我睡得——”他的视线落在Wade身上，猛地截住了话头，然后呆滞地眨了几下眼，“那……那是件女仆装吗？”

“超辣的，对不？”Wade转了个圈圈。他穿着白袜子，戴着白色长手套，身上套了一件哥特式洛丽塔黑色裙装和白色的围裙。通常他习惯戴面罩，但他知道Peter想看他的脸（即使这根本莫名其妙），所以他戴了一顶前段时间买的淡金色卷发套，好把一部分自己打扮成梦露的样子。

****喔，咱们真是惹火得不得了！** **

_还很漂亮，别忘了漂亮。_

“你从哪儿找来的鸡毛掸子？”

Wade耸耸肩：“跟衣服一起买的。要找到我的码子真是件苦差事，不过最后我只需要对这件宝贝做一点点改动就可以让它合我的身。幸好我非常擅长针线活。”

Peter又目瞪口呆地盯了他五秒钟，最后微笑着坐到沙发上：“你穿着挺可爱的。”

****咱们的Petey夸咱们可爱！耶！** **

Wade咧嘴一笑，一边继续清扫书柜一边说：“今早离开我家的时候我心血来潮就把它带上了。性感护士装可能更应景些，我穿着照顾你之类的，不过我对扮演医生没什么兴趣，就，医疗方面的破事儿有点让我抓狂，医院也老让我有种毛骨悚然的感觉……”

“我从来没真正体验过性感护士那一套，”Peter承认，“比如‘哦，让我用这根针头扎你，再来点儿能让你头晕目眩的药’这种，确实，我也有同感。”

Wade摇摇头：“是吧？不过，女仆的话，还可以……”他转向Peter，垮下肩膀，低眉顺目地摆出了一个非常恭顺的姿势，声音也抬高了一个八度：“我已经打扫完了您的屋子，Parker主人，我还能为您做些什么呢？”他小幅度地歪了歪头，羞怯地抬眸看着Peter：“为您做午餐？为您洗脚？”他又移开了视线。“还是为您口交？”

等他重新看回Peter的时候，他发现后者正在咬自己的嘴唇。Peter似乎在做深呼吸：“也许先吃午饭？我确实有点饿了……”

Wade一笑：“当然啦！我会给咱们做一大堆三明治的老兄。不过首先……”他走到Peter旁边，从沙发扶手上拿起一条毯子。“靠近点儿。”他用毯子裹紧了Peter赤裸的肩头，然后吻了一下对方的额头：“好了，Parker主人。可不能让你着凉呀！”

Peter露出微笑。Wade在转身去厨房做三明治之前注意到他颊边染上了淡淡的粉色。

“以我厨房的现状来说，我平时找不到什么理由做饭，”Wade一本正经地说，“这可以当作我下厨失败的借口。”

Peter笑起来：“我有点好奇你能把三明治做得多难吃。”

“可别说我没警告过你。”Wade乱七八糟地往面包片上叠蛋黄酱、生菜、番茄和萨拉米肠，直到最后如他之前所承诺的那样做出了一堆小山一样的食物。他把盛了三明治的碟子端给Peter，又回厨房拿了煮好的咖啡和两个杯子。

“你刚刚就是在胡说八道好吧，这是我吃过的最好吃的三明治了！”Peter激动地埋首于食物里，而Wade很高兴看到他似乎恢复了胃口。

****他会不会对别的事儿也恢复了“胃口”？** **

_别傻了！他伤还没好。_

****话是这么说，但咱们可穿着超级性感的女仆装呢……** **

Wade无视了脑子里的声音（他最近好像越来越频繁地这么做了）然后继续跟Peter聊自己想到的所有事。很快，三明治都被他们解决掉了，Wade还是在喋喋不休的状态下干掉了三分之二。

“你现在想做什么呢，baby boy？”他一边问一边把空盘子放进了洗碗槽里。

Peter耸耸肩：“我们可以看部电影之类的。”

“棒极了！你有迪士尼的片子吗？”

Peter沉吟片刻：“看看电视旁边的架子吧，我好像有《美女与野兽》……”

Wade咬住自己粗糙的嘴唇：“嗯，还是看点儿别的吧。”

“你不喜欢这部吗？”

Wade移开目光：“不怎么喜欢，电影是好电影，不过……它就像是在拍我的故事，你明白吧？只是我永远都变不成帅气的王子。”

“嘿，”Peter的声音听上去有些尖锐，Wade强迫自己迎上他的视线，却发现那双眼睛一如既往的温柔。“你就是我的帅气王子，永远都是。或者，以眼下的情形来说，你也可能是公主。”他意有所指地看着Wade的裙子笑了笑。

Wade不由得微笑。他走到放DVD的架子旁，仔细研究了一阵后选择了《空前绝后满天飞》*——因为这片子是永不过时的经典之作——然后开始放映。他坐到沙发上，兴高采烈地放任Peter在他按遥控器的时候依偎过来，脑袋枕在他胸膛上，一边还拨弄着他连衣裙上身的花边。

大部分时候Wade都在背电影里的台词，而且在第一次背错逗笑了Peter后就开始故意篡改台词。

_这是部老电影了，他真的听得懂这些笑话吗？_

****嘘，你让我觉得咱们好老！** **

电影还剩几分钟的时候Wade注意到Peter已经枕着他的胳膊睡着了。放演员表的时候，他考虑着是不是再拿几条毯子来让Peter就在沙发上小憩，但最后决定还是床上睡着舒服点，于是小心翼翼地用公主抱的姿势把Peter抱进了卧室。他给Peter裹好被子，正要去厨房准备晚饭的时候，Peter忽然醒过来搂住了他的腰。

“你去哪儿？”Peter迷迷糊糊地嘟囔，眼睛眨巴着望着Wade。

“只是去给咱们做晚饭，Petey-pie。”Wade微笑着向他保证。

“好的。”他放开了Wade的腰，“亲亲？”

_他萌得我们心都要化了。_

Wade弯下腰，在Peter唇上留下一个纯洁的亲吻。“现在你该休息了，Parker主人，让制服女郎DP来服侍您吧。”他直起身走向房门，身后忽然传来Peter的声音。

“你穿这套衣服的时候腿看起来真的很辣。”Peter轻声说，“倒不是说你的腿其他时候就不好看了。”

Wade笑着说：“我可是很吃你奉承我这一套的，baby boy。”

“如果说的是实话那就不算奉承了……”

Wade转过身，正准备多说两句的时候，发现Peter的眼皮已经合上了。他的胸口稳定平和地上下起伏着，显示他已经重新睡着了。于是Wade轻手轻脚地走出房间，关上了门。

“我美丽动人，倾国倾城！优雅、聪慧又快乐无比！今天我同情世上其她所有的姑娘……（I feel pretty, oh so pretty! I feel pretty and witty and GAY! And I pity any girl who isn’t me today）”

****咱们超爱这首歌的！** **

_没错，所以我们才要唱它。_

Wade给牛排翻了个面，接着往上面撒了些盐。汁水开始流淌的时候，他盛出了一块牛排，然后给另一块又翻了个面，在这一面上也撒上了盐。

“我魅力无穷，光芒四射！我的气质无人可比！世间怎会有如我这般的尤物存在！（I feel charming, oh so charming! It’s alarming how charming I felel! And so pretty that I hardly can believe I’m real!）*”

“你看起来也很美。”一个声音忽然插进来。Wade转过身去，露出一个笑脸。

“Baby boy！你醒了！”

Peter站在卧室门口的过道上笑道：“有这样的伴奏很难睡得着，真的。”

Wade耸肩：“没想吵醒你的，不过晚饭马上就做好了。你喜欢五分熟的牛排对吗？”

Peter点点头，走过来靠着岛屿式柜台，手肘撑在柜台上。他穿着一件有些旧的灰色体恤，睡裤上印着一个已经被洗脱了色的莫名其妙的乐队logo。“好香！”

“烤箱里有土豆和培根，还有蔬菜！你得吃掉你那份蔬菜，Petey，这样你才能长得成大块头！Spidey widey Petey-Pie kissed the girls and made them cry, kissed the girls and made them high*…… _我一般不这么说话，但是我无可求药地渴求着你的爱！_ ”

Peter挑起一边眉毛：“你心情不错。”

Wade关掉炉子，将第二块牛排也盛到碟子里。他往两块牛排表面撒上了黑胡椒然后转向Peter：“有什么不高兴的呢？我的漂亮男友处境安全，正在痊愈，而且还有一份大餐在等着我们。”他倾身越过柜台，轻柔地吻了Peter的唇：“我已经得到了我所能祈求的一切。”

Wade把土豆从烤箱里拿出来，往两人的盘子里舀了一大堆，然后把它们端上了餐桌。等他们坐下来，Peter凑过来用手指拨弄Wade头上的淡金色假发。

“你头发以前是什么颜色的？”他忽然问道，“你知道的，就是……”

Wade拿起自己的刀叉：“那得看是哪个编剧或者画家了……他们有些喜欢把我设定成金发碧眼的，有些又喜欢深色的，说得好像有谁知道漫威官设到底是什么一样……”

_Peter又露出那种表情了，那种“他他妈的在说什么”的表情。_

Wade清了清喉咙：“棕色的，比你的浅一些。”

****我觉得这才是官设。*** **

_基本上也就是Ryan Reynolds了。_

Peter缓缓点头：“我能想象，再结合一下你的眼睛。”

Wade切着自己的牛排，犹犹豫豫地说：“我……我可以找一顶棕色的发套。”

Peter笑着摇摇头：“你不需要为了我这么做。”他咬了一口牛排，立马闭上眼发出了一声享受的叹息。“这是我吃过的最好吃的牛排！”他又吃了一口，脸上是一副销魂的表情。“总之，”过了一会儿他继续说道，“我只是有些好奇，所以才问了问，不是因为我想让你做出改变。”

Wade不确定自己是不是能相信这个，但Peter的话让他心底涌起一股暖意。接下来的几分钟，他们就这么安静而惬意地品尝着晚餐。

“我已经请了这几天的病假，完全恢复前我都不能到处去拍照或者做复杂的实验了……不过我也许应该尽快回去上课。”

“嗯哼，你会补上落下的功课的。你可是我聪明绝顶的蜘蛛男孩儿！”Wade咧开嘴角。

吃完饭后，Peter心满意足地叹了口气：“谢谢你，Wade，为这顿妙不可言的晚餐。”

Wade收拾着盘子：“我愿意为你做任何事，美男子。”他收拾好桌子，忽然发现Peter正盯着自己。

“那么，”Wade缓缓道，“我现在能为你做什么呢，Parker主人？”

Peter舔舔唇，迎上Wade的视线：“唔……我记得你提到了一些事，关于为我口交的。”他的脸颊通红，呼吸似乎也有些急促。

Wade慢慢扬起了嘴角：“如您所愿。”

*《空前绝后满天飞/Airplane！》：影片讲述了有飞机恐惧症的主人公为了挽回女友的心而搭乘飞机，在飞机上发生了一系列啼笑皆非的故事，于1980年上映。

*出自歌曲《I Feel Pretty》，没找到中文翻译，就随便翻了翻……

*因为我太菜了暂时找不到合适的韵脚，就先这样吧_(:з」∠)_

*关于Wade的外貌设定，早期好像是棕发棕眸，不过现在似乎大多都是金发蓝眼的设定，包括Wanda也是金发碧眼大美女。当然还有很多刊里面根本看不出来是什么设定。


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章贱虫车

“啊！该死……”Peter半阖着眼， Wade唇舌的热度席卷了他的感官，让他变得意乱情迷。他透过情欲的迷雾俯视着他的爱人，迷迷糊糊地想，Wade从没有哪一刻像现在这般火辣——他正穿着性感的女仆装跪在Peter脚边，用他通常只会交付给八十年代的流行歌和迪士尼音乐剧的热情服侍着Peter。

Peter感觉到下腹又抽紧了，这意味着他马上就要高潮了。他揪住Wade的后颈，断断续续地喊：“等、等等……慢一点，我不想——”

Wade放开他，仰起头用那双棕色的、充满淘气意味的眸子看着他：“不想要这个了？”

Peter摇摇头，试图将自己的想法表达清楚：“我只是……想再做些别的，所以……”

Wade微笑道：“遵命，Parker主人。那我们先撤退到卧室？”他站起来，朝Peter伸出一只手。后者抓住他的手也站了起来，用另一只手提上了睡裤，阴茎在两腿间沉甸甸的。

Wade牵着Peter走进卧室，把对方按坐在床上。他用戴着手套的手轻轻抚摸着Peter的脸颊：“您希望我做什么呢？”

Peter舔了舔唇：“老天……随便什么。我想……我不知道我想干嘛……”他抓起Wade的手，亲吻对方的掌心。“我只想要你，你实在是太（fucking）辣了！”

Wade从喉咙里挤出低沉的一声：“你知道你这么说的时候对我会产生什么效果吗，baby boy？”

Peter望着他，勾起嘴角：“我当然知道。”

Wade沉思了一下，然后说：“好吧，亲爱的，躺到床上，这样舒服点儿。”

Peter依言做了，接着Wade伏到了他身上，用力吻了下来。他尝起来仍然是Peter阴茎的味道，但那还是很辣。Wade脱掉了Peter的短袖，轻轻舔弄啃咬着他的乳尖，逼出了后者一阵难以抑制的呻吟。接着Wade的舌尖一路向下来到了Peter的腹部，手上同时脱下了Peter的睡裤。他停下来，挑逗似的舔弄了几下Peter的下体，但他没有多作逗留，而是抬起Peter的双腿架到了自己肩上，然后轻轻舐咬对方大腿内侧的肌肉。Peter猛地屏住了呼吸。

Wade先后含住了Peter的两枚睾丸，接着舌头向后探到了后者穴口的边缘。

“啊！艹！”Peter忍不住绷紧了身体，哭喊出声。Wade喉间溢出的轻笑声仿佛在他身体里引起了一阵震动，“Wade……老天，你的舌头……”

Peter能感觉到自己的身体在那光滑湿热的触感中逐渐被打开了，而当Wade的舌头向里更进一步的时候，他感觉自己的眼珠子都要翻到后脑勺去了。巨大的快感冲击得他根本说不出话来，有那么一会儿他所能做的全部就只是低声啜泣。括约肌本能地收缩抵抗着Wade的舌头，但实际他想要的更多，想要Wade进入得更深一点，再多抚摸他；他强烈地想要射精，但又强迫自己忍住。

Wade似乎对身下的这具身体了若指掌。他伸手套弄了几下Peter的阴茎，触感丝滑的手套像一阵凉风抚过手心炽热的阳具；同时他的舌头也没有松懈，继续更深入地操弄着Peter。Peter呜咽着，浑身颤抖着，快感像浪潮席卷了他的全身，却又仿佛涌进了一个无底洞，仍然不能将他满足。

最后他终于找回了自己的声音：“Wade，Wade，操我！”

Wade抬起头咧嘴一笑：“好的，Parker主人。”他的假发已经歪了，于是Peter伸手拽下了它，五指轻轻摩挲着他的头皮。Wade像一只被爱抚的猫一样眯起眼睛，享受了一会儿Peter的抚摸。

他从床头柜里拿出润滑剂，脱掉一只手套，往手上涂满了膏体。因为刚刚已经做足了前戏，现在他的手指已经很容易地进入了一个指节。但Wade并没有太过急躁，而是继续缓慢而用心地在Peter体内开拓着，直到他找到了Peter的前列腺。

Peter眼前已经开始冒金星了。

“不够！”Peter哭喊着。他本可能会为自己声音中饱含的欲求不满而感到羞愧，但现在除了几乎灭顶的喜悦他几乎感觉不到其他任何东西。

“可真贪心哪，我说的对吗？”Wade喃喃着，再次曲起指节按压那隐秘的一处。一股纯粹的快感击中了Peter，阴茎前端渗出了大量的前液。

“我想……我想要……”Peter在Wade再一次刺激那一点的时候不住地喘息，“我想要更多！”

Wade又挤进去了第三根手指。Peter弓起背本能地阻止异物的侵入，拔高的声音充斥着这间小小的卧室。他的脑子里一片空白，只能感受到来自身体各处的最直接最原始的感觉，Wade深深浅浅的戳刺和逗弄带来的快感像是一波波潮水漫过了他赤裸的身体，火热又冰冷，坚硬又柔软。

“Wade！停、停下！我要你直接进来！”

Wade柔声笑了笑，但依言抽出了自己的手指。Peter感到一阵奇异的空虚感。Wade直起身，准备脱下裙子。

“等等！”Peter喘息着说，脸上泛起潮红“你，你能穿着它吗？”

“哦。”Wade扯出一个不自然的微笑，“当然啦，换做是我也不会想看到我的身体的。”

Peter现在脑子里还晕乎乎的，所以他花了一小会儿才反应过来Wade说了什么。他抓住Wade没戴手套的那只手：“不是这样的！我根本没那个意思！Wade，我爱你的身体。”为了证明自己的话，他亲了亲Wade的手腕内侧。“我只是，很喜欢这条裙子，所以……所以我想你穿着它的样子一定会非常性感，就，穿着它操我……”他的脸越来越红，而Wade的表情逐渐放松下来，变成了一个货真价实的微笑。

“我想那场面会火辣得一塌糊涂。”

在Wade Wilson走进他的生命之前，Peter Parker曾认为有很多事情是自己永远不会爱上的。比如说，他从没想过自己会喜欢男人。他没想到自己会享受口交，或者在男男关系中作为承受方。但很多列在那张“从没想过自己会喜欢的事”的表单上的事情其实都是他想都没想过的事——比如被穿着法国女仆装的死侍操屁眼儿。

Wade撩起裙子，露出了下面白色的丝质女士内裤——内裤上面镶着黑色的蕾丝边，看上去并不奇怪，反而显得既可爱又性感——以及连着丝袜的，上面缝了黑色扣子和蝴蝶结的吊袜带。他掏出自己的阴茎，只套弄了几下就让自己完全进入了状态。接着他再次将Peter的腿抬起放到自己肩膀上，下体对准了Peter的穴口。

“你想要的是这个吗，Parker主人？”他彬彬有礼地问。

Peter果断点头。

“说出来。”

Peter吞了下口。然后他又用力吞咽了一下，才开口：“我想要你操我。”

“您希望我怎么操您呢，Parker主人？”

“我……”Peter深呼吸一口器，“我想要你进来，把我干到尖叫。”

Wade嘴角牵起一个笑容。

“遵命，先生。”他应下了，并且也这么做了。

这场性爱激烈而又缓慢，Peter从不知道这具身体中能充斥如此剧烈的感觉。他牢牢地抓住床单，不住地喘息、呻吟和啜泣。他凝视着Wade棕色的眼眸，看到里面是满满的欲望和爱恋。他不得不闭上了眼，以防自己因为那些汹涌的感情而哭出来。

过程中Wade一直在跟他说话，有时候是自言自语。“艹，baby boy，你真是太辣了！你就像天鹅绒，像丝绸一样柔软光滑，像一个美得不得了的梦！真希望我们能一直保持这样……我就知道，对吧？他就像是从我的幻想中走出来的一样……太他妈性感了，真他妈的美……我怎么可能还会爱上别的人呢？我爱你，Peter！我爱你胜过这世间的一切！”

Wade说这话的时候，Peter睁开了眼睛，视线牢牢锁定了Wade。他想回应，想告诉Wade自己同样地爱他，但那些话语都被Wade抽插的动作堵了回去，他能发出的只有呻吟，而这呻吟又变成了哽咽，泪水流满了他整张脸。

Wade放慢了动作，但没退出来。“你没事吧，Peter？”他听上去很不安，“我没伤到你吧？我是不是该停下？”

Peter眼含泪水地微笑道：“你敢！我很好，我只是太高兴了。该死的……Wade，我爱你。”

Wade探过来捕捉他的嘴唇，这动作几乎将Peter整个人打了个对折，但Peter的身体灵活而柔韧，完全承受得住。他忽然想到自己是不是该对Wade伸过来的二十分钟前还操进了他肛门的舌头感到恶心，但最后发现自己完全不在乎。他伸手环抱住自己的爱人，隔着布料感受着下面结实的肌肉。“你真性感。”他贴着Wade的嘴唇含混地说。然后他说出了可能是世界上最俗气的一句台词：“现在，放马过来吧（no more holding back），用力地操我，就当这是我们生命的最后一晚！”

Wade笑起来，柔声说：“这样的话我可坚持不了太久。其实我，我已经快到了。”

“我也是。”Peter短促地哼笑一声，“摸摸我？”

Wade朝两人身体中间探出手，握住了Peter的下体。接下来的几分钟对Peter来说都是模糊的，喘息，呻吟，皮肤间的摩擦，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩了起来。最后他们一起到达了几乎惊天动地的高潮。

Wade小心翼翼地退了出来，让Peter重新躺平，酸疼的腿能安放到床上。“你怎么样？”他柔声问道。Peter笑起来。

“我，我很好！天哪……”

Wade下了床，将裙子换成了柔软的棉质内裤。倒不是说女仆装不辣，但换回自己的衣服的感觉也很好。他状态还不错，还有精力给两人做一下清理，然后给Peter换身衣服。

“你恢复得不错。”他点评道，“我们的，‘活动’没有撕裂你的伤口之类的，照这个速度明早上就能拆线了。”

Peter微笑道：“虽然我没有你那么变态的自愈能力，但我还是比普通人要恢复得快些的。”

Wade回以他一个微笑，固定好绷带：“我们差不多不需要这玩意儿了。”

Peter点点头，现在他开始觉得眼皮有些发沉了。Wade在他身旁躺下，拉过被子把两人都盖好，然后将Peter拉进自己怀里。

Peter入睡前最后听到的是Wade用仿佛能抚慰人心的声音在他耳畔低语：“睡吧，baby boy，我就在这儿。”

深夜的时候Peter被嗡嗡震动的电话吵醒了一会儿。不是他的手机。他注意到Wade离开了床，但他只是翻了个身又很快沉入了睡眠。等他再次醒来的时候，阳光已经洒满了整个房间。现在肯定已经快到中午了，而房间里只有Peter一个人。


	23. Chapter 23

Peter发出去的短信都没有回音，电话也直接转到了语音信箱。他感觉比昨天好些了，于是穿好衣服去了Wade的公寓。但公寓里空无一人，也没有迹象显示昨天早上以后有人来过。Peter心事重重地回到了家。Wade到底去哪儿了？发生了什么？

到了午后，Peter的担心已经变成了焦虑。他在客厅里来回踱着步子，脑子里反复筛选着可能的选项。他可以穿上蜘蛛侠的制服自己去找Wade，但他知道自己的身体条件可能还不允许他这么做。如果他找到Wade的时候对方正处于危急的情况中，他无法保证自己能救下Wade。他可以联系复仇者联盟或者神奇四侠，请求他们帮忙追踪Wade。但他又该怎么向纽约最伟大的英雄们解释自己需要他们帮他救死侍？他还能向谁求助？夜魔侠？还是X战警？

门忽然被敲响了。Peter希望那是Wade，他如此恳切地希冀着来人是Wade，以至于他都没有想到可能还有别的人选。他冲到门边猛地打开了门，Wade的名字已经到了嘴边，他已经做好了要亲吻对方的准备，再为了不告而别给Wade来上一拳——

“原来你长这样。”

Peter眨眨眼，睁大了眼盯着面前的男人。他以前见过对方不穿制服的样子，但他没料到有一天对方会出现在自家门口。“Logan？”

金刚狼双手插在牛仔裤兜里，穿着一件灰色的背心和格子衬衫。他冲Peter露出一个放到一般人身上可能是个微笑，但在他那张硬邦邦的脸上就像是苦瓜脸的笑容。Peter沉默着后退一步，让身材魁梧的Logan走进了自己小小的公寓房间。

“很抱歉就这么不请自来，”Peter关上门，转过来面对他，Logan开口道，“我知道你很在意自己的隐私，也对自己的真实身份很谨慎，但……我别无选择，所以我跟着我的鼻子来了。”

Peter抱起胳膊：“那么，你来干嘛？”

Logan不自在地挠了挠后颈：“不确定该怎么说……Wade被抓了。”

“等等，你说真的？被谁抓了？”

“反变种人防御联盟，你知道他们？”

Peter点点头，移开了视线，缓步走到沙发边坐了下来。他的担心似乎都成了真。Wade被抓住了，那些人杀不死他，但……谁知道他们会对他做些什么？

“怎么回事？”沉默了一会儿，他问道。

Logan靠在厨房的岛式柜台旁：“你被枪打中以后……Wade给了我几个链接，让我如果查到是哪些狗娘养的对你动的手就告诉他。”

“对我动手的坏蛋们已经死了。”Peter指出，语气中尽是苦涩。他已经原谅了Wade，但这不代表他会喜欢对方这么做。

“那些人是死了，但他们的老大还活着。总之我们追踪到了他们的一伙同伙，然后我履行了我的承诺，Wade赶过来帮我们脱身。但这伙人不像你们那晚上碰到的那么好对付。他们是专业的，技术精湛而且经验丰富，知道要瞄准Wade的头。他倒下了。夜行者想移动过去救他，但……他伤得很重。我们做了我们能做的一切，但Wade还是被带走了。”

Peter缓缓点点头：“那我们该怎么找到他？”

Logan耸耸肩：“我们已经找到他了。Wade有种……很特别的味道。我已经追踪到了他，我知道他们把他关在了哪里。但那里被重兵把守着，掩盖了痕迹，布满了警报……如果想救他出来，那我们必须得慎重，破坏监控系统以后溜进去。我知道你受了伤，但是——”

Peter霍然起身：“我去换衣服。”

“Wade会因为我把你卷进来杀了我的。”Logan语气里带着一丝调侃。

“呵，去他的吧（kiss my ass）。”Peter说着向卧室走去。

“我觉得他已经这么干了，而且不止如此。”

Peter转过身去，发现Logan现在真的在笑。他也不由自主地回以对方一个微笑。

“Wade总是在说他脑子里想到的所有事，而且他想到的最多的好像就是你。”Logan顿了一下，观察着Peter的表情，“我得说我以前一直担心这全都是他的想象，或者是你在耍他……但现在看来其实你俩的感情其实是相互的，对吧？”

Peter毫不犹豫地说：“当然。”

Logan点点头：“行，收拾好了到屋顶来。我们五点出发。”

Wade不知道自己已经被绑了多久。他可能被关在一个仓库，或者地堡里，而且自醒来后他就被捆着手腕吊在天花板上。这姿势挺不舒服的，而且他现在超级超级想要尿尿；但是最令他难受的还是无聊透顶的现状。旁边一直有守卫看着他，他不断尝试着跟对方搭话，但对方没理他。

_他可能不被允许跟我们说话。_

“你被命令了不准跟我说话吗？”Wade大声问，还是没有回应。他又扭动了几下，脚尖悬在水泥地板上空。“说真的，我能去趟厕所不？”

守卫朝他背过身去，走到了房间唯一那扇门旁。他抬起两根手指按到耳朵上，飞快地说了些什么，然后打开门走了出去。Wade又蠕动几下。他踢了自己的腿几脚，好像这样就能让它们变长到能踩到地面似的。他可以试着咬掉自己的肩膀，但打架的时候如果没手会很难办。

门再次打开的时候Wade没有抬头，仍然徒劳地折磨自己的腿。

“你知道这没用的。”这声音很熟悉，带着绝不可能认错的口音。Wade震惊地抬起了头。

“不是吧？搞毛啊？”他眯缝起眼睛，“怎么会是你？”

“怎么不能是我？”Daken耸耸肩。他靠在门边，胳膊交叉在胸前。他穿着一条黑色牛仔裤，一件黑色背心和军靴。

****这转折也太操蛋了……不要啊！恶魔金刚狼宝宝站到坏蛋那一边啦！** **

_简直像是丹尼尔·伟*写的故事。除了后续可能会变好。_

“我猜，”Wade还在折腾自己的腿，“你不是来救我的。”

“猜对了。”

“我还觉得，”他又扭动几下——他真的好想上厕所，“那群家伙不知道你也是个变种人。”

“又猜对了。”Daken勾起嘴角，“你可真是个聪明人，Wade Wilson。”

“如果我告诉他们了会怎样？”Wade试探道。

“你以为他们会更愿意相信你？”Daken嗤之以鼻。他直起身，轻巧地走了过来，胳膊上的刺青随着他握拳又放松的动作鼓动起伏着。他的莫西干发型前面垂下一撮头发挡在了灰白色的眼睛前。“而且你为什么要跟他们说呢？”他状似温和地说，“我们没必要成为敌人，Wade。我们可以做……朋友。”

****伙计，Daken真的好辣！** **

_同意。我打赌他是个霸气强受！_

Wade摇头：“我才不干呢，金刚狼宝宝！我可是免疫心灵控制的，你动摇不了我。”

Daken笑笑，舔了一圈牙齿：“不是心灵控制，亲爱的，是纯粹的信息素。虽然我也不一定需要它。你已经想要我了，不是吗？”他停在Wade面前，伸手按上Wade的裆部。“站在我这边，你还能得到很多，很多好处。”

Wade的膀胱已经快要爆炸了，所以当Daken碰到他的时候，他就这么顺其自然地尿了出来。

Daken明显在摸到之前就闻到了，鼻子和眉毛都皱了起来。几秒过后，当第一滴尿液透过制服渗了出来，Daken像是被烫到了一样飞快地抽回了手。

Wade心满意足地释放了自我，长叹了口气：“天哪，伙计，我从昨晚憋到了现在，虽然我不知道到底有多久……我说，在这儿开扇窗好让我知道时间会死吗？”

“你太恶心了！”Daken嫌恶地说。

Wade尽自己所能地耸了耸肩：“我跟你的人说了我想上厕所，但他们不理我。”

“还很蠢。我才是会胜利的那方。”

“哥可是混乱中立派的，你个杂种！”Wade怼回去。他的尿液正缓缓滴落到地板上。“我站我自己这边。”

Daken满脸厌恶地转过了身。

“嘿，浪荡子（prodigal son），老实说说，为什么你要跟想杀你的人一伙？”

Daken把手插进裤兜里，回头看了Wade一会儿：“也许我只是想看着这个世界毁灭。”

Wade摇摇头：“不不不。如果你想看着这个世界毁灭，还有很多种方式可供选择。你只有一个理由跟那群渣滓组队，你只是想惹毛你的老爹。这才是你变得像个人渣一样的唯一理由。你俩真的需要好好聊聊。”

Daken翻了个白眼儿：“你这该死的英雄做派（hero-type）……总是想着修补和挽回。”

“英雄？我（Moi，法语）？真是让我受宠若惊，小Logan。但我可不是英雄，我只是受够了你的daddy issues和你搞出来的这一切。一般人反抗自己父母的时候都是摔门，或者打碎花瓶，而你反抗自己父亲的时候牵连了整个城市，这太太太太太老套了伙计！”

他毫无防备地在肚子上挨了一拳，这一下可真够重的，但还不算出人意料。Wade上气不接下气地大笑起来。

“被我戳中痛处了？”他喘息着说，“哦，我的金刚狼宝宝……一边儿凉快去吧。你或许比我更强壮，但我愈合得更快，看咱俩谁耗得过谁。”

“的确如此。”Daken满不在乎地屈伸了一下拳头，“但你的宝贝儿蜘蛛侠可就不一样了。”

****他刚是拿Peter威胁咱们了吗？** **

_没错。我们得杀了他，就现在。_

Wade深呼吸一口气，试着不让声音出卖自己的情绪：“你他妈说什么呢？”

“拜托！”Daken咧开嘴角，“即使我不知道你为了救他杀了我整个小队，我还可以从你身上闻到他的精液的味道。”他又皱了皱鼻子：“现在可能没有了，你的尿的味道太冲了。”

“耶，我的嘘嘘就是这么强大。”Wade赞同，“可能还强大到足以盖过你的信息素。至于小蜘蛛，你想动他必须先过我这一关！”

Daken温柔又残酷地笑起来：“哦，Wade……但我已经这么做了。我把你抓到这儿来，你也不可能逃出去。你不可能保护得了你的宝贝儿蜘蛛侠了。”

_他说得对，我们被困在这儿了，而且既然他能从我们身上闻到Peter的味道，那他就能追踪到Peter的家里。_

****咱们得逃出去！咱们得救Peter！** **

“他最好尽早放弃这个打算。”Wade阴沉地喃喃道，“狗杂种离我的小蜘蛛远一点儿。”

Daken大笑：“你庆幸他不是我要找的人吧，你也不是。”

“我确实不是，你要找的是你最亲爱的爹地。那我是什么，诱饵？”

“你是个幸运的巧合，Wilson。”Daken慢慢踱到门边，Wade控制不住地盯着他晃走的臀部，“你原本不在我计划中的，但你完美地嵌了进来。Logan以为自己是个英雄，”他打开门，“那我就帮他实现愿望吧。”

门在Daken形状完美的屁股后面关上了。Wade重重地叹了口气。被打湿的制服迅速降了温，让他感觉越来越不舒服。

****但值了。** **

他自顾自地点头：“说得真他妈的对。”

*丹尼尔·韦（编剧），丹尼尔·韦是漫威最高产、最具影响力的编剧之一，为许多漫威人气角色编写过故事。他最为人称道的是《恶灵骑士》和《死侍》的长篇连载，还有《金刚狼：起源》和与玛乔丽·刘合作的《黑暗金刚狼》。


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> （原作者在本章更新前被躁郁症困扰，停更了两年多，所以文中有提到“两年半”）

对Peter来说，坐着喷气式飞机从上往下看到的纽约和他平时在高楼大厦间荡蛛丝时看到的纽约是截然不同的。他现在正坐在夜行者旁边。后者脸色看起来不太好，但Kurt Wagner也是个恢复能力很强的伙计，他会好起来的。

他们身后是Logan和Domino，两个人正商量着他们的作战计划。

“从西面进攻是我们的最佳选择，”Logan指出，“那里的安保力量没那么强，我们尽可能安静地干掉守卫，好给蜘蛛侠穿过电网关掉总电源争取时间。”

Peter转过去：“如果你们的电路图是对的，那我大概能有三十秒的时间在对方的后援赶来之前骇入警报系统然后返回。但我不能保证我能在那么短的时间内完成，所以我们还是得做好战斗准备。”

“没关系，”Domino开口，“你很敏捷，金刚狼很强壮，而我又是被幸运女神眷顾的人，我们肯定一进去就能找到Wade。”

Logan摇摇头：“我们还不能确定等我们找到Wade的时候他会是什么状况。我们都知道，他们抓住Wade以后每个小时都会打爆他的脑袋。”

Logan的话让Peter的胃里一阵翻腾，于是他转回了身。一想到Wade一直处于莫大的痛苦中……那伙人可能会尽他们所能地折磨Wade，而后者绝不会因此而死去。

Logan意识到自己说错了话。他凑过来，一只手按在Peter肩上：“抱歉。我们一定会救出Wade的，我保证。还有，他能忍受这些，你知道他能做到的。”

Peter点点头，没有说话。

“我们快到了，”夜行者提醒他们，“做好准备。”

这是一次大胆而疯狂的作战，他们只有四个人，其中夜行者受了重伤所以只是字面意义地“一起来”，却敢犯险闯入AMDL的总部。所以如果情况不妙的话他们只能尽快撤离。

计划很鲁莽，但他们别无选择，

Logan活动了一下肩膀，后退一步：“准备就绪，我们放倒守卫，关掉总电源，潜进去，蜘蛛侠搞定警报系统，然后救出Wade。”

听起来挺简单的，但Peter知道事实绝不是这样。

有人一拳砸到了他腹部，Wade喘息着醒了过来。他刚才肯定昏过去了。自从Daken离开后，他的守卫好像都不需要再遵守不能和他讲话的命令了。他们中的两个在过去半小时（很难说是不是真的有这么久）里一直守着他，因为没人拦着，这两个人都非常乐于折磨他。

****有一个还想勒死咱们来着。** **

啊，对了，是因为大脑缺氧他才晕了过去。

他呻吟了一声，能感觉到自己左边肩膀严重错位，有几根肋骨也断了。他还能感觉到骨头正在长合。非常疼，但他还受得住。

“又醒了，变种混蛋？”其中一个冲Wade咆哮道。他穿着跟那晚上那伙人一样的黑色制服，皮肤苍白，脸上长满了痘疮。又有一拳打中了他的肺：“丑八怪！”

Wade讥笑道：“真好笑，你明明长得跟我差不多丑。”

另一个家伙大笑起来。他也穿着制服，肤色更深，有双蓝眼睛。白脸男嘶吼着准备给Wade再来一下。

忽然间，整个房间陷入了一片黑暗。Wade听到两个守卫握紧了各自的步枪。

“断电了？”蓝眼睛问。

“保持警戒。”白脸男回答他。

“没错，你俩可得小心点儿，”Wade插嘴，“可能是我的救援小队来暴揍你们了。”

“闭上你的鸟嘴！”白脸男在黑暗中大吼。Wade感觉到对方的枪管抵上了自己的胃部。接着枪响了，子弹在他体内撕开了一个口子。Wade痛苦地呻吟出声。“你再多说一个字，我就打爆你的蛋。”

_这事儿最好别发生，听起来好疼。_

****啊哦，但那玩意儿最后还是会长回来的。** **

过了一会儿，房间里又重新亮了起来，同时响起了警报声。两个守卫将注意力转向门口，蓝眼睛手指按上耳机仔细聆听。

“妈的！我们被袭击了！”

“都跟你们说了嘛。”Wade得意地说。蓝眼睛跑到门边，紧握着手里的枪。

“不是让你闭嘴吗！”白脸男猛地转过来，但他还没来得急举枪瞄准Wade的裤裆，Wade已经率先发力，利用手铐吊起自己（他肩膀的伤带得他正只胳膊都在疼），并起双腿朝他脑袋狠狠踢了一脚，将他手里的枪和他整个人都击倒在地。搞定一个。

蓝眼睛将枪口对准了Wade，瞪大了眼睛，满脸恐惧。显然他对眼下的情况不知所措。

警报在他开枪之前停了下来，远处又传来几声枪响。一个洪亮的声音喊道：“入侵者在西面！需要火力支援！”

外面又是一阵骚乱。尖叫声，几声枪响，还有些沉闷的撞击声，然后一切归于平静。

门突然被轰开，Logan和Domino一拳正中蓝眼睛的脸，接着Peter利用蛛丝解除了他的武器。蓝眼睛瘫倒在地。

****咱们的Peter来救咱们了！** **

Wade在面具下面笑弯了眼：“慢慢来，不着急。”

_是啊，花个两年都没关系。我们在这儿关了多久了？_

****不重要！Peter来了就够了！** **

“见到你们我真的好高兴。”Wade恳切地说，“你们来救我了！你们都在乎我！我们是好朋友！”

Domino捡起蓝眼睛的枪，站在门边观察着外面的情况。Kurt“砰”地一声出现在Wade旁边。他看起来状态不佳，但比Wade上次看到他的时候好多了。

“很抱歉没能早点来，但我们不能就这么贸然闯进来。”Logan说道，同时Peter也在朝Wade走过来。

“但我们也只计划到了这一步。”Kurt耸耸肩。

“幸运的是敌人都是普通人。”Domino冲Wade飞快地弯了弯嘴角，“嗨，Wade。”

Peter已经走到了Wade身边。他从旁边拿来一张椅子，站上去解开了Wade的手铐。到现在为止他都一言不发，Wade本该忧心这一点的，但此时他实在是太为自己能再见到Peter感到高兴了，都没为Logan将Peter卷进来而生气。

Wade很享受双脚重新落到地面的踏感，他还没来得及说句话，就见Peter朝他张开双臂，将他紧紧拥入了怀里。Wade回抱住Peter。他的手腕还很疼，他敢说它们也脱臼了，但很快就会痊愈的。

“天哪，你是我因为眼睛疼出现的幻觉吗？”他埋在peter的肩窝里嘟囔。

但Peter随即就放开他，然后一拳揍上了他的下巴。

“艹！什么玩意儿？”

“你真是个混蛋！”Peter冲他喊，“半夜招呼不打地就走了，你到底怎么想的？你他妈的再敢这么干，我发誓……”他住了嘴，然后再次抱住了Wade。Wade想亲他得要命，但Wade知道他现在不会想脱掉面罩的。于是他选择摸Peter的屁股来安慰自己，但Peter打掉了他的手。

****伙计们，Peter说脏话的时候好辣哦。** **

_Peter的存在本身就很辣。_

“你俩差不多得了。”Logan生硬地说，“我们没多少时间了，得赶快离开这里。”

“嘘——有人来了。”Domino示意。

Logan偏过头仔细听了听：“该死。”

Wade插嘴道：“啊对了，我刚想提醒你们几件事，第一，不是所有人都是普通人，第二——”

Domino在两根长长的爪子把她胸口扎个对穿前堪堪避开，然后迅速将枪口对准了走进房间的Daken。

“这是个陷阱。”Daken补上了Wade的话，“你好啊，老爹。”

“哎哟，你非得说得听上去这么色情吗？”Wade说。

_Daken说什么都会显得很色情。_

****他声音就这样，天生性感。** **

“你可以闭嘴了，Wilson。事实上，只要金刚狼留下来，你们其他所有人，想走的都可以走了。”

“想都别想！”Domino手指扣上了扳机。

“不，”Logan阻止她，“你们走吧，我来对付他。”

“去他妈的，你刚刚才救了我，我哪儿都不去。”

Daken收回了爪子：“好吧。兄弟们！”

六个穿着防弹衣的卫兵带着突击步枪冲进了房间：“放下你们的武器，该死的变种人！”

“杀了他们。”Daken命令道，“金刚狼留给我。”

Wade在离他最近的家伙命中他胸膛之前大喊：“Kurt，离开这里！”

“你敢！”Peter加入了战局，眨眼间解除了打中Wade的男人的武器。但房间里仍然有五个手持全自动武器的人对他们虎视眈眈。

****咱们的武器呢？？淦！** **

_在游戏中装备通常都藏在房间的某个柜子里。_

****你觉得作者会打游戏吗？** **

_那你以为她过去两年半里都干了些什么？_

Wade环顾了一圈房间。墙边有一个床脚柜，但柜子上了锁，而且他很难瞬间移动到那里。Domino朝一个男人胸口开了五枪，但防弹衣挡住了大部分的冲击力。Kurt听取了Wade的建议，到处找不到他的踪迹，但下一秒他可能就会突然出现在天花板上然后又在一阵烟雾中瞬间消失。

成功的概率大概是一半。Wade还挺满意的。

于是他赤手空拳并且毫无计划地冲向一个坏蛋，嘴里还发出战斗时常有的嘶吼，猛地将对方撞倒在地。他从男人手里夺下了枪，然后调转枪头对准对方已经暴露出来的脸。

_小蜘蛛不喜欢我们这么干。_

“淦！你说得对。”Wade转了下枪，用枪托砸晕了男人。

Peter正专心地和刚被他打掉武器的男人肉搏，但他身后还有一个人，已经瞄准了他。Wade对准后面那个男人的脸开了一枪，打得后者他妈都不可能认出来是他了。

“啊哦。”

****这枪威力挺大。** **

“没错，我得去搞两把。”

_搞定两个了，还有四个。_

Domino飞快地踢中了离她最近的男人的蛋蛋然后给了男人脖子一个肘击。又解决一个。

还有三个。Wade在脑子里修正。

房间正中间，Logan和Daken正转着圈圈对峙着。Daken又在发表什么讲话，Wade听不清他在说什么，说话声被一个被蜘蛛侠打断了手臂的男人的尖叫声盖过去了，而且说实话他也不怎么在乎。

一发子弹打中了他的背部。他转过来，猛冲到罪魁祸首的面前，在后者喉咙上重重打了一拳。

他们只花了几分钟来解决这几个人。“认真的？”Wade朝Daken喊，试图干扰后者，“你就派这些家伙来对付我们吗，金刚狼宝宝？也太低估我们了吧？”

他的话给了Logan一击制胜的机会。Daken仰倒在地，正好倒在Peter脚边，于是他很快就爬起来用骨爪去打Peter。但Peter比他更快。Peter抢先一步一跃而起，踢中了Daken那张英俊的脸蛋。Daken又挥舞起爪子，这次他在Peter胳膊上留下了一条长长的伤口。伤口不深，但足够激怒Wade了。

Wade稳稳地端着枪，瞄准Daken的喉咙扣下了扳机。Daken跪在地上艰难地喘息着。Wade丢掉枪，大步走过来然后一脚踢在Daken太阳穴上。后者身子一歪，倒在地上不动了。

“Wade！”Wade几乎能隔着面具看到Peter相当不赞同的表情。

“放心，他的自愈能力几乎跟我一样强。祸害遗千年。对吧Logan？”

Logan沉重地叹了口气：“最好把他带回学校。在那儿我们能看住他，至少一阵子吧。”他单膝跪地，将自己的儿子捞了起来。Daken比他高，但也更瘦，总之Logan才是那个绝世猛男。

“哇哦，这可有点毁气氛。”Domino说着也扔掉了手里的武器。

“诶，因为作者只想快点写到R18的地方。”

Domino挑起一边眉毛：“什么？”

“啥？”Wade装傻。

_但事实就是这样。_

****咱们也想快点进行到R18的地方。** **

Wade走到床角柜旁，用枪打开了锁。柜子里放着他的刀、枪，还有腰带。“啊哈，带预言家。”他将装备系好在身上，转过去面向其他人，“好啦，咱们走吧？”

“还得清空他们的服务器，”Peter说，“删掉里面关于我们，还有其他变种人、非普通人的信息。”

“我跟你一起去。”Domino提议。

“我先回飞机上了，Kurt可能在那儿。”Logan说。

“要是他醒了怎么办？”Peter冲Daken抬抬下巴。

Logan耸耸肩：“他得晕上半小时。处理完在飞机上跟你汇合。”

整栋建筑里已经没多少敌人了，剩下的也都被迅速解决了。他们在一个房间里找到了一台电脑，并且正如Peter所期望的，是连了网的。他植入了一个病毒，然后他们启程赶回飞机上。

“那，去你那儿还是我那儿？”一下黑鸟Wade就问道。

“我还在生你的气。”Peter哼了一声，“再也不准这么干了，听到没？”

Wade垂下头：“好吧，没问题。我只是……他们伤了你。”

“但他们现在也伤了你了。”

“我能受得住。”

Peter有些恼怒地吼他：“但我不能！”

“……我就先走一步了。”Domino一路小跑着远离了他们。

Wade盯了Peter一小会儿，头歪向一边：“什么意思？”

“我受不了不知道你的去向，不知道你发生了什么，你是否受伤了或者……”Peter吞咽了一下，移开了视线，“我知道你很难被杀死，但这不意味着你不会受伤。他们可能会折磨你，或者——该死，你还不明白吗，Wade？我他妈的爱你！”

Wade犹犹豫豫地朝他走近一步：“我很抱歉。我原本希望……我是说，我以为天亮之前我就能回来的。本来没问题的，如果——”

“别解释了。”Peter打断Wade。他感觉到一阵疲惫，浑身的力气仿佛都被抽干。他手臂上的伤口还在流血，身上还有未痊愈的旧伤。Peter觉得自己肩膀上的伤口可能又裂开了。

Wade小小声地道着歉：“真的对不起，我不会再这么做了，真的不会了……只是，别离开我，求你了。”

Peter看着他，用一个拥抱缩短了两人的距离：“天哪，Wade，我当然不会离开你！”他抬手摘下Wade的面罩，又取下自己的，然后亲吻了Wade。Wade热切地回应了他，仿佛将自己的灵魂都注入了这个吻。他紧紧的拥抱着Peter，用力地甚至都将后者抱了起来。

等到他们终于分开来，Peter牵起了Wade的手：“走吧，我们回家。”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 分割线后虫贱车

Peter和Wade在Peter的公寓楼顶下了飞机。回来的途中他们一直握着对方的手，飞机里十分安静，气氛尴尬异常。大家都装作不知道两人之间发生了什么一样默不作声。

Logan他们离开后，两人又在屋顶上待了一会儿。Peter没有看Wade。他的内心汹涌着太多复杂而矛盾的情绪，都不能好好思考了。他很生气，但又如释重负，觉出了一丝喜悦；他想一拳揍上Wade的脸，同时又想亲吻Wade，和对方做爱。最重要的是，他想握住Wade的手再也不放后者离开。但随即怒意又涌了上来。

Wade犹犹豫豫地碰了碰他的肩膀：“嘿，Petey-Pie……”

Peter下意识地想甩掉Wade的手，但Wade的掌心很温暖，手掌坚实，有股令人心安的力量。Peter缓缓地呼出一口气。

“我一直在让你失望。”Wade的声音很轻，带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“对不起……但我不知道该怎么改。”

他的话仿佛在Peter心里打了个死结，Peter感觉鼻头有些发酸。他转过身，入目是熟悉的红色制服，面罩和Wade的双刀。他想看着Wade的脸，但他们上飞机前Wade就把面罩戴上了。Peter叹了口气。

“你不需要改变自己。我也不想让你做出改变。我很抱歉，是我一直在伤害你。”

“你没有。”

“我有，我知道的。我对你……”他牵起Wade的手，“先进去吧，我们回去再说。”

“好的。还得先看看你的胳膊。”

他们从消防通道爬了下去。Peter像往常一样从打开的卧室窗户里爬进去，然后让Wade从客厅窗户进来。Peter脱掉上身的制服让Wade检查自己肩膀上的伤口。肩上的伤口又流了点血，Wade清理掉血渍，裹上了绷带，然后用消毒剂和干净的纱布绷带包扎了手臂上的伤口。手臂上的口子并不深，但挺疼的，Peter在Wade处理的时候倒抽了口凉气。

“抱歉。”Wade用医用胶带固定好纱布，犹豫着靠过来在上面轻轻吻了一下，“亲亲痛痛飞飞。”

Peter此时有千言万语想说出口，但他的脑子里混乱而矛盾。他想，Wade是不是也是这样，脑子里充斥着各种乱七八糟的东西，让人连一句完整的句子也组织不出来。但他立马把这个想法抛到一边。他明白，Wade的状况比这要严重千百万倍。

他还是一句话都说不出口。于是Peter摘掉Wade的面罩，将自己的双唇压上Wade的嘴唇。唇上的触感坚实，苦涩又甜蜜，并且熟悉得令人心安。Wade的嘴唇尝起来往常一样干燥，忽然急促的鼻息喷洒在两人之间。Peter不在乎。

“看到你平安无事，我很开心。”两人分开来，Peter调整着自己的呼吸，“我很抱歉，我之前太急躁了，我只是……太爱你了。”他感觉有两行泪划过脸颊，然后不再抑制地哭了出来。Wade将他拉进自己怀里，吻着他的头顶。

“没关系的，baby boy，我好好在这儿呢。我也爱你。”

Peter花了点儿时间才让自己平静下来，从Wade的怀抱里退出来：“我差点儿以为自己要失去你了。”  
“哦，Petey，你知道我不是那么容易能甩掉的。”Wade咧嘴一笑，又温柔地亲了他一下，“那，来一发和好炮？”

Peter笑了出来：“你在那儿被绑了超过十八个小时，Wade。我想你应该先补充点儿食物和水。”他皱了皱鼻子：“再洗个澡。”

“我知道，我又尿自己身上了。”Wade一点都不难为情地说，“实际上，我尿到Daken身上了。经典之作！你真该看看他当时的表情。”

“我暂时就不做评价了。好了，你去洗澡，我来做点儿东西吃。”

Peter在Wade去洗澡的时候脱下制服换上了睡衣，走进厨房迅速给两人做了芝士通心粉。当他把食物放进烤箱的时候，Wade腰上裹了条浴巾从浴室里走了出来。

“闻起来好香，美人儿。”Wade微笑着说。但随即他安静地站在离Peter几尺远的地方，表情看上去有些尴尬。Peter刚要说些什么，Wade抢先开了口。

“不得不承认，我整个人就是一团糟，一个反社会的疯子。每次我想变得更好的时候都会搞砸。但是……跟你在一起后我感觉好多了，Peter。你让我脑子里的声音安静了很多。每当我想要做正确的事，你都会给我指引；每次我搞砸了事情，你也都会原谅我。我一直都不敢相信自己居然能这么幸运，因为我，就像刚才说的，就是坨垃圾。”

“Wade……”

“让我说完。我知道，总有一天你会离开我。你会明白过来我根本不值得你的关心，我是个彻头彻尾的疯子，配不上你的爱。我还是个丑八怪，以后你肯定会爱上一个比我更好的人。但没关系，你和我在一起的每一秒带来的快乐足以抵过你离开带来的心痛。因为我，是那么爱你。”

Peter摇摇头：“你错了，Wade Wilson。”他朝前几步，牵起了Wade的手。他将Wade的手送到唇边轻轻地吻，同时深切地凝视着Wade。他拉着Wade的手放到自己的胸膛上，掌心下是搏动的心脏。“你说的所有都不是真的。你不是反社会，而是一个好人，只是从前没人教过你该怎么做。”他舔了下唇，“你值得，一直如此。你有时候的确会干些蠢事，但谁他妈的没有过呢？你也很美，Wade，虽然我不知道未来会发生什么，但我绝对不会放手的。你或许是个疯子，但也是我的疯子。我也爱你。”

Wade张开双臂抱住了他，脸埋在他的肩窝里。他们就这样紧紧地拥抱了一会儿，一言不发。彼此身体的热度透过布料传递到皮肤上，间或交换一个羽毛般轻柔的吻。Peter把Wade按在沙发上，自己去取了盘子和餐具，烤箱里的通心粉，又用柜子里最大的玻璃杯给两人倒了水。等他回来的时候，Wade已经在打盹了。Peter有想过要不要放Wade接着睡，但他知道Wade还是得先吃个饭，然后把身上擦干。

“醒醒，宝贝儿。”

Wade睁开眼，对Peter露出一个微笑。“你真美。”他嘟囔着，Peter红了脸。

“饭做好了。”

吃饭的时候他们几乎全程沉默着，Wade给自己灌了三大杯水。吃完饭，两个人把洗碗的活抛在脑后，一起倒在了床上。他们腻歪了好一阵，但没继续做下去。他们实在太累了，这种事可以先缓一缓，往后的时间还多着呢。而且Peter决定，等他们下次做爱的时候，他要给Wade想要的，和需要的一切。

即将沉入梦乡的时候，Peter忽然惊醒了：“跟我保证你不会再忽然消失了？”

Wade搂紧了他：“绝对不会了。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Wade忽然醒了。外面还很黑，他眨了眨眼，疑惑自己怎么会醒。

_因为Peter在亲我们的脖子。_

原来如此。Peter躺在Wade身后，紧贴着Wade的背，一只胳膊还搭在Wade腰上。隔着内裤，Wade能感觉到对方正抵在自己屁股上的半硬的阴茎的热度。他轻轻呻吟了一声，Peter喉间也挤出一声模糊的声响回应了他，然后将Wade牢牢按在了自己胸口。

“好舒服。”Wade小声说。

“想要你了。”Peter捏了捏他的耳廓，在他耳边呢喃。一阵酥麻感窜上Wade的脊椎，他重重地吞咽了一下。

“妈的，我也想要你。”Wade飞快地翻了个身，在黑暗中搜寻到Peter的唇，“但我……现在非常需要先上个厕所。”

“你可以先忍着。”Peter的指尖似有若无地搔刮着Wade的腰。很痒，但也很舒服。“实际上，我一直在想……”Peter忽然闭了嘴。Wade借着微弱的光线看见他正缓慢地舔着唇。

“什么？”Wade问他，“告诉我你在想什么？”

Peter耸耸一边肩膀：“就，你之前提到过的……算了。”

Wade皱起眉头：“没关系，你想跟我说什么都可以。”

“好吧。”Peter深呼吸一口，温热的气息打在Wade脸上，“你提到过……漏尿，而且你很喜欢这个。”

****Wilson，可闭上你的嘴吧！** **

_你再多说一个字试试。他会被我们恶心走的！_

但Wade意识到，已经太迟了。他已经告诉Peter想跟自己说什么都可以。除了收回前言和实话实说，他别无选择。而且他不想对Peter说谎，他已经骗了Peter够多次了。

Wade叹了口气：“你知道我的癖好加起来老多了，很多都很变态……”

“如果你喜欢的话，那对我来说就不算变态。”

虽然并不完全相信，但这句话还是让Wade心里涌起一股暖意。他笑起来：“你会为这句话后悔的。”

“那到底是什么感觉？”

Wade犹豫了：“你真想知道？”

“我问都问了。”

“行吧。”Wade又叹口气，“不久前我忽然意识到，如果在真的想上厕所的时候忍住……会让我有点兴奋。然后就一直憋到，憋不住为止，我……呃……”说着说着，Wade感觉自己下腹逐渐抽紧，下面也逐渐有了抬头的趋势。

“你喜欢这样。”

“没错。”Wade闭上眼。这可能就是他人生中最尴尬的时刻了，但他也因此有些兴奋。“差不多是这样吧。忍得心急火燎的时候却又不能释放出来，等到最后决堤的时候……就，很尴尬，我自己也觉得很羞耻，但可能就是这种羞耻让我觉得刺激。”

Peter点点头：“那你现在有多想上厕所？”

“呃，睡觉前我喝了三大杯水，所以……但躺着的时候感觉不会那么强烈。”

_事情正朝着我想的那个方向发展吗？_

****我真他妈希望是， 伙计。本来以为他今晚要拒绝咱们了，没想到还有戏。** **

_我去拿爆米花。_

****我去拿润滑剂。** **

Peter把手放到了Wade的肚子上，手指逡巡在Wade内裤的腰带附近，接着向下稍稍用力按住了Wade的下腹。

“见鬼！”Wade猛地仰起头，难耐地扭动两下，夹紧了双腿，“别……不然我就要……”

“尿在自己身上了？”Peter温和地说。

Wade吞了下口水。他感觉自己的脸在发烫，不过幸好即使是白天，脸上的疤痕也能防止Peter看出他脸红。他点点头：“是的。”

“那我们可不能让你把床弄湿了。”Peter抽回手坐了起来。他握住Wade的手：“跟我来。”

他牵着Wade进了浴室。在浴室的光线下，Wade能看到对方在微笑。他困惑地环顾了一圈：“你——”

Peter用一个深吻堵住了Wade的嘴。他的舌头侵略进Wade的口腔，逼出Wade的一阵呻吟。他隔着内裤抚上对方的阴茎，Wade呻吟得更大声了，下面完全硬了起来。

“我要在这里操你。”Peter压低了嗓音，“在我允许之前你都不准尿出来或者射出来。”

Wade呜咽一声——因为Peter的命令，和那个f-word。

****咱们所有的幻想好像都成真了耶！** **

_除了触手怪那个。_

Peter轻握着Wade的脖子将后者温柔地推进了洗浴间，直到Wade的身体抵上了瓷砖。

“以防到时候弄得一团糟。”

Wade能感觉到Peter的手正在自己身上游走，那触感很美妙。Peter的手间或会绕过他的腰按压在他的下腹上，正按在他膀胱的位置。Wade忍不住呜咽，强迫自己忍住。硬起来的时候会更容易，但那种饱胀的感觉还是太激烈了。Peter一直没碰到他的阴茎，但他已经硬得不行了。

Peter脱下Wade的内裤，露出了后者的臀部。但他并没有把内裤完全脱下来。接着，他纤长的手指探进了那个隐秘的洞穴。Wade喉间溢出一声呻吟，括约肌下意识地推挤着Peter的手指，Peter收回了手。

“嗯哼，乖一点，站好了。”

Wade照办了，但身体还是因为期望和未知微微发抖。当Peter的手指进入他的时候，Wade哭了出来。他的阴茎仍然被包裹在内裤里，急需得到抚慰。他伸手想碰碰自己，但Peter抓过他的手将之禁锢在背后。

“不许自慰。”Peter柔声警告，然后轻轻一口咬在Wade的肩膀上，“如果你听话，我会奖励你的。但如果你不听话，我就立刻停下。”

****噢，那可就不好玩了。** **

_最好照他说的做，Wilson。_

Wade再次啜泣起来。Peter的手指进得更深了，他低吟着：“艹……这感觉太棒了，baby boy。”

“你想让我操你吗，Wade？”

_他又说脏话了。_

“唔……求你……操我！”Wade话都说不连贯了。在强烈的尿意的刺激下，Peter的手指在他体内搅动的感觉几乎把他逼到了极限。别的一切似乎都已经不重要了，他只想要Peter赶快操他，但他现在没法充分表达自己的渴望。

不过Peter并没有受到太大影响。很快，他抽出了手指，继而将自己的阴茎抵在了Wade的洞口。Wade虽然已经说不清楚话了，嘴里仍然爆出了一连串的粗口。

“妈的，Peter，操，我要……”

“嘘——没事的。”Peter挺身进入了他。Wade发出一声尖叫，下体又抽动起来。“你做得很好，亲爱的。你很棒。”

Wade全身肌肉都绷紧了。他不能放松，一旦放松他就会尿出来。他再次向后依靠到Peter身上，这次Peter允许了。

Peter用力操干着他，仿佛这是两人的第一次。又或许这只是因为Wade强烈的欲望将这种快感放大了。总之，这感觉前所未有的美妙。Wade随着Peter在他体内进出的动作断断续续地呻吟着，皮肤都感觉到了些许的刺痛。

“天哪。”Peter在他耳边喘息，“你里面真是太舒服了。又紧又热，都是为了我。真美。”

Peter的手在Wade的背部上下抚摸着，偶尔会握上Wade的臀部，随之而来的是一记更猛烈的插入。自从他不用再克制自己的力量，他已经渴望这么做很久了，他放任自己，狠狠操弄着面前的人。

强烈的刺激同时在Wade的膀胱和睾丸里蓄积。他不知道精液和尿液哪一个会先射出来，两种感觉都是如此迫切。他拼命忍耐着，尝试通过调整呼吸延长忍耐的时间。Peter加快了节奏，Wade忍不住抽泣，声音支离破碎。

“求你……Peter，我憋不住了！”

“我知道，你能做到的。稍微再忍一忍，宝贝儿，我保证。”虽然自己的呼吸也很急促，Peter还是尽力让自己的声音保持温柔和缓。他在Wade耳边低沉地喘息着：“啊……我爱你，Wade，你做得很棒。”

Wade想告诉Peter他也爱他，但眼下他只能唤出对方的名字：“Peter！我不行了……”一股尿液从尿道口喷涌而出，打湿了他的内裤。他努力收缩肌肉想停下，让身后的Peter因为甬道忽然的紧致大声呻吟了出来。

“好……好紧……”

“求你了，让我尿出来！”Wade啜泣着乞求他。

“再，再忍一忍。一秒钟。老天，Wade，再——”

前端又渗出一些尿液。“我真的憋不住了！我做不到！”

Peter再次咬住Wade的肩膀。“好了，亲爱的，你可以放松了。”

Wade立马照办了。尿液浸湿了他的内裤，形成的水流淌落到了地板上。他依然控制不住地呻吟着。排泄持续了一段时间，带来一种酣畅淋漓的快感。与此同时，Peter并没有停下，还在操弄着他。尿液排完后，Wade阴茎又射出了一股精液。在此之前，他没有碰过自己的下体，但打湿了的内裤带来的摩擦已经足够了。他哭喊着Peter的名字，夹杂着一大串脏话。Peter仍在他体内驰骋，虽然Wade暂时已经不可能硬起来了。

终于，等到Wade的身体渐渐不再颤抖，等到他几乎站不住不得不靠在墙上的时候，Peter在他耳边喃喃道：“该死的……我要射了！”

他急促地抽插了几下，终于低泣着射在了Wade体内。


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *本章前半段接上章事后，不适者可直接跳到分割线后

Peter伏在Wade身上喘着粗气，身体因为高潮后的余韵止不住地颤抖。汗水从额角淌过眉梢，顺着脸颊滴下来，全身都泛着汗水浸润出的水光。Wade和他的状况差不多，头抵在瓷砖墙面上平复着呼吸，看起来好像整个人都要支撑不住了。Peter不由得担心起自己刚才是不是太过用力，但他同时又很享受这一切——将Wade完全纳入自己的掌控之中，看着对方为了自己失控、崩溃。Peter为自己的这种想法感到了一丝丝羞耻。

他从Wade体内退出来，手臂还搂在Wade胸前以防对方摔下去。“你还好吗？”他柔声问道，语气里满是关切。

Wade点点头，短促地笑了一下：“好得不能再好了。不过……再给我一分钟，我可能得先坐下来缓缓。”

Peter抚着他蹲下来，然后顺着肩膀，脖颈抚上对方的脸颊，温柔地亲吻着对方的嘴唇。他与Wade额头相抵，静静地等着后者呼吸慢慢舒缓下来，最后长出了口气。

“你感觉怎么样？”Wade问Peter。

Peter微笑：“我当然很好。”

“你……你没被恶心到吗？”

“完全没有。”Peter摇摇头，“我对尿液无所谓，不过看着你因此失控……”他的脸上泛起了红色。

“忽然发现了隐藏在自己内心深处的抖S之魂。”Wade调侃。他靠到墙壁上，伸手脱掉了黏在身上的湿乎乎的内裤，露出了自己已经疲软的阴茎。“这可能是我经历过最激烈的一次射精了，说真的。”

Peter笑起来，又吻了一下Wade。“先洗个澡。”他站起来，取下挂在墙上的莲蓬头，先用手试了试温度，直到水温合适了才又重新蹲下去，仔细地冲洗Wade布满疤痕的皮肤，将尿液和汗液都洗干净。

Wade心满意足地叹气：“你对我实在太好了，baby boy。”

“应该的，我可不是那种拔屌无情的人。”

等到Wade能直起身，他们一起洗了个澡。Peter把Wade送回卧室，自己去厨房从碗柜拿了些水和饼干，也进了卧室。

“来，刚刚你肯定耗了不少体力。”

Wade感激地喝了几大口水，又吃了些饼干，Peter在旁边抚摸他的脸颊和脖子。

Wade困倦地眨眨眼：“到床上来？”

Peter把水杯和饼干放到床头柜上然后滑进了被窝。他伸手环抱住Wade的胸膛和腰部，将对方紧紧拥在怀里。熟悉的皮肤触感让他感觉舒适又安心。

“今天我忽然明白了些事。”他小声说。

“嗯？”Wade在他怀里翻点个身，平躺在床上，侧过头用鼻尖蹭Peter的喉结。

Peter叹口气：“我终于想通了，为什么每次我遇到危险的时候你会做出那些举动。”他吻住Wade的头顶。“Logan告诉了我之前发生的事，说你被抓住的时候，一想到他们可能会折磨你……”他不安地深呼吸一口气，“我就想杀了他们。我想杀掉每个敢伤害你的人。我有点，被这种想法吓到了，但我也想通了，换做是我可能也会忍不住。对不起，Wade。”

Wade温热的呼吸喷洒在他颈间的皮肤上。“没关系的，Petey-Pie。我很高兴你能理解我，但杀人不是你的作风。你不会杀人，总能找到别的解决办法，这也是我爱你的原因之一。我除了杀人什么也不会，而且这已经变成了我的习惯，改不了了。但我不希望你做出改变，你只需要做你自己，baby boy。”

“我也不需要你做出改变。除非你自己想改。”

Wade滚到Peter身上，用力亲吻对方。“你就是我的一切。”他喃喃道。

他们又亲热了一会儿。等到两人重新平复下来，Peter再次从后面拥住Wade，一起沉入了梦乡。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

“AMDL已经跑了。”Domino在电话那头说，“我们向警方匿名举报了他们的基地。警察到的时候，我们当时没解决的人都已经走了，但警方还找到了审讯室和牢房，里面有……总之，里面的人都死了。”

Wade叹了口气：“头目肯定还另有人在，还是说杀人机器宝宝该负全责？”

“不清楚。但他们在其他地方还有组织，所以背后应该还有其他人。Daken什么都不肯说，Logan已经无计可施了。”

“只要这儿子在一天，老子就不得安宁。”

“现在燃眉之急已经解决了。不过虽然蜘蛛侠清空了他们的服务器，但还是有确凿的证据足以证明AMDL是个恐怖组织，这样普通民众就更难相信他们了。你的小蜘蛛的安全也能得到保障。”

“是个好消息。”Wade微笑，“谢了Dominio，替我向Logan转达我的爱意！”他冲着听筒“mua”了一声，能想象到Domino在电话那头翻了个大大的白眼。

“行吧，回见，Wade。照顾好你的男孩儿。”

Wade挂了电话。

****咱们安全啦！Peter安全啦！事情了结啦！** **

_还没呢，他们还没彻底消失。_

“管他的呢，至少我们现在能喘口气了。”Wade大声说，“现在该给Peter做煎饼啦！”

现在是是早上，Peter还在睡。距他们勇闯AMDL基地到现在已经过去好些天了，Peter已经痊愈了。Wade终于正式搬了进来。他们没有明确讨论过这事儿，但每次Wade提议自己走人的时候Peter都会坚定地拒绝他。

Wade考虑着要不要再穿一次女仆装。他昨天就穿了，效果卓绝。

****要！去穿上！咱们要变得漂漂亮亮的！** **

Wade摇头拒绝：“物极必反。”

他在厨房里忙活着，边做边唱歌。“随他吧aaaa！随他吧aaaa！反正再也无法隐瞒ananan（can't ** **hold it back**** anymooooore）！”他打开抽屉拿出打蛋器。“不管它aaaa！不害怕aaaa！转过身，关上门enenen！”他用屁股把抽屉撞回去，开始用一个大碗打蛋。“别人的话，何必在乎他aaaa！就让狂风怒号嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”

卧室门吱嘎一声开了，Wade转过去看见Peter正站在那儿微笑。“严寒再也无法困扰我。”他轻声唱道。

****喔！咱们的Peter会唱歌！** **

_他一直都会，只是平时不唱而已。_

Wade咧开嘴角：“我就知道，baby boy。我相信百老汇二重唱会迎来一个全新的黎明！”

Peter笑起来，然后走到餐桌旁，胳膊肘支在桌上：“你在做什么？”

“给我的Petey-Pie做煎饼！”Wade凑过来越过吧台亲了Peter一口，“抱歉把你吵醒了。”

Peter摇头表示不在意：“比起能看到你边做饭边唱歌，被吵醒根本不算什么。”他顿了顿，想了想又说：“如果你在我床上做些色情的事那就更……”

“我保证明早就这么叫醒你。”Wade起了个誓，转回去继续搅面糊，“刚跟Domino通了电话。”

Peter找了把椅子坐下：“她说什么了？”

“AMDL似乎已经销声匿迹了，暂时地。还有，Daken就是个小混蛋，不过这也不是什么新鲜事儿了。”

“以前没跟他碰过面。我讨厌他搞出来的那些麻烦事儿，而且他伤害了你。还……”

“我知道，他超辣的。就算没有那些费洛蒙，他还是天杀的性感。要不是他脑子有问题，我会提议来次三人行。”Wade坏心眼儿地笑。

Peter被他逗笑了。Wade很高兴自己取悦到了对方。他至今仍然不太敢相信两个人还能好端端坐在一起吃早饭，不过至少他们现在是快乐的。

“今晚我有一个惊喜要给你。”过了一会，Peter在Wade往锅里放黄油的时候开口。

“好耶！哪种惊喜？是羞羞的那种吗？”

“大概算不上，不过绝对是好的那种。”

“只要是你准备的就都是好的。”

Peter牵着Wade的手在狭窄的街道上走着。他们都穿着便服，因为Peter不让Wade戴面罩，所以Wade把兜帽拉了上来。Wade已经不再问Peter他们到底要去哪里了，每次他一问，Peter都只会回答他“等会儿就知道了，这是个惊喜”。

****好安静，这里太安静了。** **

_因为周围都是普通人，住的普通房子。_

Wade点头赞同：“但也很奇怪。真想不到我们到底来这儿干嘛。”

Peter早就习惯了Wade的自说自话了，对此也不会做出什么特别的反应。他只当这是Wade诸多不寻常的习惯之一。

****咱们就爱他这一点！** **

“千真万确。”Wade小声附和。

Peter捏了捏他的手，冲他微笑：“快到了。”

他们向右拐了个弯儿，穿过一道铁制的院门，眼前是一条短短的小路，大概三步远的地方就是屋门。这是栋可爱的小房子，木头外墙，两层高，窗户里透出暖融融的灯光。Peter按响了门铃。

门打开了，一位头发花白、目光和蔼，看起来上了些年纪的女士走出来跟他们打招呼。“Peter！”她伸出双臂抱住了男孩儿。Peter也回抱住她。

“嗨，梅姨。”他们分开来，Peter向她介绍Wade。“这是我的姨妈，是她把我养大的。梅姨，这是Wade，我男朋友。”

梅姨的目光并没有长时间停留在Wade的脸上，看起来也并没有被吓到或者感到恶心。相反，她微笑着注视Wade的双眼，然后给了他一个拥抱。

_这……我们还从来没有过这种待遇呢。_

“终于见到你了，Wade。”她退后一步，看向自己的侄子，面上尽是欢喜，“你俩快进来吧，晚饭马上就好。”

Peter再次牵起Wade的手，送到唇边轻轻吻了一下，然后一起走了进去。


End file.
